Silver Lining
by Ravenpuff94
Summary: My take on J.k. Rowlings masterpiece: Harry Potter. Slow-burn dramione. This will not be your average Draco/Hermione love story. Slytherin Hermione and Harry. Also on Wattpad under same name.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter. This is all purely fan based! This is also my first fanfiction and appreciate all critiques! Choosing to go ahead and give it a M rating just in case, but this is a slow burn dramione and it will be a long while before anything naughty may happen! Will give warnings.

Hermione's POV

My alarm clock just went off, but I have been up fifteen minutes so far. The excitement of what today would bring made it hard to go to sleep last night and easy to wake up! Today, me and my parents were going to have a meeting with my future headmaster! Not just any headmaster, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

A few weeks ago my life was completely different. Before I was just the daughter of two dentists. I was a bookworm, teased by my classmates in middle school and adored by my teachers.

I had to control these feeling that would come over me. My parents and I had to keep secret my unusual abilities in fear I would become some doctors science experiment.

Children knew I was different and I found comfort in the escape books offered. If I hadn't had been delivered my Hogwarts letter, I would have been destined to the life of a shy spinster. No doubt.

It was the middle of July when me and my parents were interrupted from our breakfast by a knock at the door. Me and mom didn't give dad much mind as he rose to answer it, and continued to eat.

A few moments later, dad walks back accompanied by a woman dressed in a very fine pin-stripped pantsuit.

Initially me and my mother assumed the worst: my dad had an affair and this was the woman that would soon be my step mother. I instantly lost my appetite.

My mother rose "What is going on, honey?" Staring not at him, but at the lady.

My dad looked a little dumbfounded, "She says she's here to see our daughter."

The lady spoke. "Sorry to disturb your breakfast. But I'm here to personally deliver a letter to miss Granger," she enthusiastically looked at me and smiled. "My name is Fiona Baker. I work for the Ministry of Magic. You, young lady, have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She proceeded to hand me the envelope.

I ripped the red seal of the envelope open and began to read, with every word my heart beamed. I was finally able to genuinely smile and give my parents something to ease their worries! Everything was beginning to make sense!

I was a witch.

My parents were still confused and needless to say we set up a few meetings with Mrs. Baker to discuss how our lives were about to change. My parents were having mixed emotions, I was nothing but excited.

A whole new world was opening before me! It was like being in one of my fiction stories, except I was the main heroine and this was actually happening!

There was so much to learn. A new culture, new history, new meaning to my life. I didn't have to keep my magical abilities to myself. I was liberated.

Today she was picking us up and taking us to a place in London called The Leaky Cauldron. She told us last visit that the headmaster especially wanted to meet me, and that this was a rare occurrence.

I jumped out of bed with that thought! I picked out my outfit I wanted to wear last night so I could be ready to go even quicker.

Pulling my jumper over my head, I proceeded to apply product to my hair to tame the madness.

When I made it down to the kitchen my parents were grudgingly getting ready for the day. Neither of them could be at top performance level without their morning coffee.

While they got themselves ready, I sat at the kitchen table. I was making my list of questions to ask professor Dumbledore. His name even sounds like a magic spell!

Mom sat down and pushed a plate of fruit and toast in my direction. I nibbled while I jotted a couple big questions down.

So far the page read:

1\. How did I get my magical powers?

2\. Why am I just learning about this now?

3...,

There wasn't much else. Mrs. Baker was more than willing to answer any questions I had, and had given me a couple of books to mull through. She told me Hogwarts had an extensive library with books about anything and everything. Even a restricted section... gosh! I can't wait!

"You know Hermione, I'm eager to meet this headmaster of yours as well. I've never met a real wizard before,"my dad stated with a chuckle. He was always the light hearted one. Mother was definitely going about this from a practical, protective mother point of view.

"Well, I've got a few questions I'd like answered," I stated.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I guess we haven't discussed this either," I started. " How did I get my powers?"

My parents sighed in unison. My mother spoke first. "Hermione, we've been trying to figure that out too... your grandmother has a family tree going back to King Henry VII practically. Unless they didn't want to be found out, there's no mention of any magical capabilities. That's just your dads side. My mother had a one night stand and we don't know anything about my father except he was dark headed and... " my mother paused and rubbed her temples.

"And what, mom?" My curiosity was peaked. She had never tried describing him before.

"You know your grandmother, she can be outrageous. She always said he was the love of her life, and would give anything to see him again. He was dark headed and gorgeous, she would tell me." Mom was smiling down at the floor, shaking her head now. I couldn't imagine what mom must feel like, not knowing her real father.

"I would consider him a possibility! It's all so mysterious sounding and... " I said before we heard knocking at the door.

I practically leaped to the door. Mrs. Baker was her usual chipper self and said she would wait outside for us.

Running back to the kitchen I grabbed my list of questions and folded it into my pocket. Mom put her coffee in a travel mug and father grabbed his keys.

"She's waiting for us! Let's gooooo," I dragged out.

After I got them out the door and my father locked it, we all got into my parents station wagon. Mrs. Baker gave excellent directions, but the car ride felt like it was taking forever. I couldn't help glancing over the drivers seat to check how fast we were going.

"The Leaky Cauldron" the sign read. I could barely make it out and the words only seemed to appear once we got very close.

"Does magical food taste better than muggle food?" I questioned her as we walked through the front doors.

He laughed and it sounded like music. "No dear, it all depends on whose cooking it."

I knew it was a silly question, I half asked it to break the silence.

A round woman at the bar waved at us the second we all made it inside. Mom and dad were shifting uncomfortably. The atmosphere here was chilly, crisp, and yet warm and inviting at the same time. Everyone looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Follow me, please," Mrs. Baker spoke.

Squeezing through the crowded bar, I suddenly felt a buzz of electricity pass through me. A few men hanging out at the end of the bar glared at me and my parents. I tried not to make eye contact, and focused on not tripping over anything.

In a back room we arrived at a round table already covered in food. Roasted meats, mouthwatering bread rolls, and plenty of desserts were distributed on top of the wood table.

Stoically sitting was a wrinkled old man with a childlike smile, squinting eyes, and purple velvet robes. This had to be him!

"Good morning! I'd like to introduce myself," and the man rose fluidly from his chair, walking around to shake hands with my father first. "I am Professor Dumbledore. I'd like to thank you all for agreeing to meet with me today."

He looked down to me with a glint on his eyes. "Ah, miss Granger. I'm sure you have questions for me. I will do my best to answer them to the best of my ability," he bowed slightly to me instead of shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, headmaster." I bowed back.

"Sit now, let us eat! I did not know what you all would enjoy so I asked for a bit of everything. I personally am fond of sweets, I highly recommend the lemon zinger pie."

Mrs. Baker was next to speak. " I forgot to tell you that we would have another muggle born student joining us. He and his mother should be arriving soon."

I felt my mouth drop open.

Glancing to mom and dad, they looked at each other with concerned looks. Dad was already making himself busy with the mountain of food.

I really doubted a structured woman like Mrs. Baker would simply forget to mention something like this.

Eagerly, I turned to face my headmaster. "Why do you need to see us? Not that I'm complaining, I am really excited about all this! But I have been curious. Especially when I heard not every muggle born gets to share a private meal with you before starting school."

"Yes, honestly I felt like something may be wrong...," my mother nervously chuckled.

Dumbledore look a tiny bite of pie. "You are correct, Mrs. Granger. There is something not quite right you see..." he began before two figures appeared in the doorway.

A brown headed boy locked eyes with me and I could clearly see the conflict in his eyes. The woman I assumed was him mother had a look that indicated she was not in the least bit happy.

"Mrs. Finch-Fletchley! Justin!" Mrs. Baker stood to welcome them in.

The woman didn't budge and glowered at Mrs. Baker. "I demand to know why we had to come to this place. Was there not anywhere else we could have met my sons potential headmaster?"

Potential? Was he going to Hogwarts or not?

Dumbledore stood with Mrs. Baker. "Welcome. I am Dumbledore the schools headmaster.I know this may seem untimely, but I assure you, there are important things I wish to discuss with you all."

By this point I was dying of curiosity.

Mrs. Finch-Fletchley grabbed her sons arm and sat next to me and my mother.

Justin looked my way again. This time he had a pleading look to his face, so I did my best to send him a reassuring smile.

To that he returned a half smile and nodded to me.

My minds gears were turning. This other muggle family was not like mine. My parents may not have fully understood this new world their daughter was leaving them to, but they did their best to show me their support.

This boys mother obviously wasn't feeling pleased by any of this. That made me wonder, could you decide not to use your magical powers and remain in the muggle world if you wished?

Mrs. Finch-Fletchley caught the end of the exchange and elbowed her son.

She looked over at me and I shuddered.

"Baker, I thought I was very clear that my son would not be going to this school. We have worked hard to ensure him a place at Eton, and I do not appreciate how foreword and unyielding you have been!" The woman preached. "I only agreed to come here today to tell the headmaster himself that we decline."

I stated at her in amazement. Then I looked at Mrs. Baker and Dumbledore to find them generally unphased.

"Madam," Dumbledore began, "I know this may not be the future you intended for your son. I would like to share with you the consequences that may come of him not understanding his magical capabilities."

The woman stood. "Excuse me sir, but I do not think learning how to perform magic tricks will qualify him for any respectable jobs! And as far as magical capabilities go, I don't recall him doing anything Mrs. Baker told me were tell-tale signs of "wizardry"!"

"Have you asked your son about this?" Mrs. Baker said sympathetically.

"I am his mother! I know everything about him! There's no need-" she screeched and looked down to her son. She was stopped mid-sentence by the pitiful and teary-eyed face he wore.

I tried not to stare and looked over to my parents. They were also doing their best not to watch this utterly embarrassing moment in this poor child's life.

"Mother, I have been having strange things happen. I didn't know how to tell you and father, and I have gotten pretty good at keeping them under control." He spoke calmly despite his outwardly broken disposition.

"Justin..." his mother touched his shoulder. She looked up and around at the audience before her and for the first time today she looked like a caring mother.

"How have you been going about controlling your powers, young sir." Dumbledore pushed his plate of desserts away and drew his hands to rest under his chin. He watched the scene carefully.

"I only ever had stuff explode or disappear when I got too emotional. Sad... angry... I try really hard not to feel those emotions. When we got my letter I was happy that other people had what I had and were able to live normally," he looked up to his mother and back down again. "But them I saw how upset it made you mother and I decided I wouldn't go to Hogwarts." His face turned sour as his thoughts got the best of him.

"But I don't know how long I can keep not feeling anything," and at this he broke and tears fell.

His mother grabbed him and held him close.

I was confused as to why me and my parents were here having to witness all this. What purpose did we have here?

"Professor, what happens if you try to stop yourself from using magic? Can it be bad?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me and then to Dumbledore.

The man sat back. "I am very glad to have met you today miss Granger. It's not often I meet such a young witch with wits beyond her years."

I brightened at the compliment.

"Yes miss Granger, it is never a good situation to try and suppress ones magic. I would like to share with you all a personal story."

Finally, things were starting to come together.

Mrs. Baker had moved to sit next to Justin and handed him a handkerchief, patting his other shoulder.

"I am the oldest of three children. Me, a brother, and a sister. I'd like to tell you about Ariana..." his voice lowered. "When she was younger than you are now, Justin, she was teased and tormented by her peers for her magic. It was not a typical situation, but my mother thought it best to move the family into near solitude to escape the ridicule Ariana experienced. In the magical community we have what is known as squibs," he continued. I had been reading about squibs so I knew where this was going.

"Squibs are individuals born of magical parents but inherited no magical powers themselves. Many people believed my sister to be a squib. My mother allowed me and my brother to attend wizarding school, but Ariana remained home. She reclused to her room, and was perceived as odd," to that he glanced at me.

The pit of my stomach dropped and I immediately felt vulnerable. This sounded all too similar to me now.

"Needless to say, my sister by the age of fourteen was showing signs of being a threat to others and herself. She had moments of weakness and it is at these times that her magic would do uncontrollable things to our house...and others."

I looked to Justin and his mother. They had straightened to listen and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley looked a few shades paler.

"She died," he stated simply. "Not from her own internalized magic, it was another unfortunate accident, but the point I wish to get to you all is that trying to suppress ones inner magic and not learning how to control it, can be dangerous."

"He can go." Justin's mother announced. "I'm sorry for behaving the way I have today. And I am sorry for your sister, professor."

"I assure you, you have made the right decision, madam," Dumbledore said.

"Now I'm sure you all are wondering why I decided to have us all meet here, instead of individually," he then said. The man had a way of maintaining control of a room with his voice.

"Yes," my father spoke up now. "This has been a lot to take in, and frankly I'm more concerned for our daughter than I was before."

"It is a simple request I'd like to extend to miss Granger and Mr. Finch-Fletchley. I see trauma and pain in both of you children due to your magic, and would like you two to become friend before you start your education at Hogwarts. Perhaps today you get to know one another, exchange addresses, and become "pen pals" I believe you call it. With your parents permission of course." He finished, nodding to all three parents at the table.

I looked to Justin and he looked at me. He finally was looking like a normal, happy eleven year old boy.

I was thrilled. Honestly, there wasn't much I wasn't ready for.

My father spoke up, "Is there a girl Hermione could pen instead? I'm -"

My mother cleared her throat and put her hand on my fathers. " I think it's a lovely idea."

"I can't see it being a bad thing," Mrs. Finch-Fletchley added.

"Wonderful! Mrs. Baker said. "I would also like your permission to seek you all out every so often to see how this penmanship affects your experience coming into the wizarding world. If it's positive, we may match muggle born students up automatically in the future to aid their transition!"

Now it made sense why Mrs. Baker was here. This must be some special project she has been given or trying to make for herself.

"I am afraid I have another meeting to attend, and I do wish to thank you all for your time. It was a pleasure. Please eat! Get to know each other!" My headmaster spoke, rising up and clasped his hands together. He nodded to Mrs. Baker and with a whirl the man was gone.

The rest of us spent the next couple of hours getting better acquainted. The food maintained being the perfect temperature and drinks refilled itself.

My mother was on her third cup of coffee when Mrs. Baker proposed taking us to Diagon Alley. I had seen the name quite a few times and knew this was where we would get my school supplies.

I smiled to mother. "Let's get my school supplies today!"

"Yes, sooner the better I suppose."

It was Mrs. Finch-Fletchley who spoke next. "Does the wizarding world use pounds?"

Mrs. Baker took the next few minutes to explain mostly to the parents how to go about exchanging currency to what they called galleons. Me and Justin were already on a first name basis (his last name is a mouthful!" and I was informing him about everything I possibly could. I got his address and we would use our traditional post to get letters to and from. His mother wasn't too keen on an owl delivering letters to her house just yet.

"Hermione dear," father broke my conversation, " I think we will have to go shopping later after we get the pounds converted to galleons and I take a nap..."

I was a tad disappointed but couldn't argue with my parents. A nap did sound like a good idea.

"I couldn't agree more!" Raved Justin's mom. She rubbed her temples. "I need a break from all this to get my wits about me. Justin we can come back later, we can arrange to meet up again with Mrs. Baker and the Grangers?"

"Sounds good to me!" He said to everyone smiling.

When we left the sky had little light left and my eyes felt heavy. I couldn't believe we had spent nearly the whole day talking, but it was needed.

By the time I got to my bed, sleep hit me like a ton of bricks. I met my headmaster, made a new friend, and my parents better understood this world I was coming into. I didn't get to ask Dumbledore the questions I had written down, but figured I would do some research and find things out for myself.


	2. Dracos POV

Authors **note: I do not own Harry Potter! Time for dracos POV. Yes I know Daphne is in same year as Draco in the books, but that's not going to work for my fanfiction! So, channel your inner 11 year old Draco and enjoy!**

Dracos POV

Greengrass Estate

The not so understated pink floral theme to this luncheon is killing me. That and my mother constantly shooting me gleaming looks and reminding me of my manners was enough to make any eleven year old boy wish to be anywhere else but _here._

My parents were friends with the Greengrasses and they had two daughters about my age. For as long as I can remember I have been made to attend these dinner parties or luncheons or shopping sprees with these females.

It's the middle of July and I can't complain about the weather. However, I can complain about everything else. I'm not going to because I know mother will just nit pick me later. Let's see, there's the smell of lilacs so strong I could gag, finger sandwiches so dainty it's almost not worth eating, and nothing I can do except sit here and patiently wait for this to simply be over.

Daphne was a year older than me. She was taller than me and called me out if I messed up anything. Whether it was eating with the wrong fork or not using a politically correct term. The less we spoke the better. Although she finally had something of interest to talk about now, which are her experiences at Hogwarts. I'm quite looking forward to starting there next month.

Astoria on the other hand was easier to tolerate. She was a year younger than me and would giggle and smile at me if I messed up or tried inserting my sarcasm into a conversation.

"So Draco, are you excited to be starting at Hogwarts this year? Slytherin no doubt, I can't wait to see McGonagall put the sorting hat on your head!" Daphne gushed. "I'll save you a seat by me!"

"Of course I'll be in Slytherin! I don't see why I even need to put that filthy hat on my head... " I started to say but changed directions when my mother shot a look at me from the corners of her eyes. "And I'm excited most about potions with my godfather."

"I'm sure you'll be a great potion maker, Draco!" Astoria said before taking a bite to eat.

"We'll see about that," Daphne interjected, cutting her sister and me a glare. "He won't go easy on you just because you're his godson. You still have to earn good marks on your own."

"Draco can do it!" Astoria started.

"How would you know? Have you seen him brew a potion?" Daphne snapped.

I groaned internally and shifted my gaze down to something called persimmon bruschetta. Fights between those two girls were too common an occurrence.

"Girls, girls, girls! Enough!" Their mother breathed out as if she might faint. "I'm sure our guest doesn't appreciate this nonsensical clamor!"

"It's quite alright Mrs. Greengrass. Daphne's right. I'll have to prove myself." I was ready to be done with today.

My mother shifted in her seat. "Lunch was delightful, dear. But we really must be going now." She rose and Mrs. Greengrass rang a bell that summoned her house elves.

"Was lovely seeing you again, Draco! I can't wait to hear how your first term at Hogwarts goes! I hope they are better than what Daphne has told me...," Astoria said sweetly.

Daphne looked through thin slits in her eyes and purses her lips at her sister.

"Ladies, good evening," I said with a bow after I pushed my chair in. "Mrs. Greengrass," I nodded her way.

The woman scuffled over to hug me with wide eyes. Ugh, lilacs...

"I'm so excited for you, dear boy! " she exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders. "Make us proud!"

After a few more pleasantries we made our way to the fireplace to floo back to the manor.

Mother turned to me and smiled. "That was the best date we have had yet! You really are taking my critiques to heart!"

"Master..." a squeaky voice said from the top of the stairs.

Mother turned to the house elf and I seized the opportunity to head to my room.

"What is it, Mipsy?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that the Master Lucious is home already, he was most upset about something and well, he has a few letters waiting for him. Young master has a letter too!" Mipsy tip toed down the stairs carefully holding the stack of envelopes.

"Here, darling," mother handed me my letter, "I assume it's your Hogwarts letter and supplies list."

"When can we go to Diagon Alley for my things?" I asked.

"I'll have to go over our agenda with your father, we have a few ministry functions to attend, a wedding, ... soon as possible, darling." She smiled at me trying to hide the worried look in her eye. I knew fathers mood was causing her anxiety.

As I turned to leave a house elf popped, blocking my way.

"Young master, your father has summoned you. Urgently..." it said.

I looked back at mother. Her eyes were wide.

"Mother, I'll bring him his letters," I reached out as she handed over the stack and she stopped me.

"Mind your manners, Draco. Please don't do anything to upset him, he has been under pressure from work lately and..." she tried to go on but I cut her off.

"I'll be fine, mother." I smiled up at her, trying my best to mask the fear and make her feel better.

She nodded and let me go.

As I ascended the staircase Mipsy gave me a sympathetic look. To this I rolled my eyes. Silly creatures, the way they over-reacted to the smallest things, I'm surprised house elves are still alive and haven't all died from heart attacks.

I couldn't help my curiosity as I walked down the long hallways. One letter from the Minister of Magic sealed with a security charm, another black envelope from a Mr. Nott, a few were unmarked, and the last one was in the Slytherin house color green, again, unaddressed.

I knocked outside my fathers study and the heavy doors creaked open. I always loved the smell of this room. Even though I did not have the best memories here, the smell of parchment and musky brandy gave me a sense of what my adult self would enjoy. To be grown up and head of Malfoy manor...

Plush red chairs contrasted the hard black wood, my father was standing by the window looking out into the courtyard.

"Father, you needed me?"

"Hmph..." he chuckled and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Draco I would like to be as honest with you as I can be, but know there are things I cannot share with you yet." He approached me now.

"Sit, boy," he motioned to the chairs.

"I got my Hogwarts letter today. Oh, um, these are for y-"

He snatched the letter so fast I almost missed sitting in the chair.

He threw all the letters except the emerald green one onto his desk and ripped it open, reading with clenched jaw and hands. He finished reading and relaxed with a sigh.

"Draco, I am glad to hear you got your letter today. This is a new chapter of your life! And you need to take this seriously! Especially all that I am going to ask of you now..." he drew his wand and motioned the curtains closed, and silencing wards on the room.

I sat nervously. You never knew what to expect from father. He could be enjoying something one moment and cursing it the next. Literally.

"Have you heard the news of the infamous Harry Potter starting Hogwarts this year?" He questioned me.

"Yes, father."

"I would think it wise to befriend this young boy. You have heard him called "The Boy Who Lived"?"

"Yes, sir."

Father chuckled. "He survived a killing curse, Draco, by none other than the Dark Lord. Harry's parents were against him. Our Lord killed them and tried to kill their child but... was unsuccessful somehow. He was put into hiding and is back now. Raised by muggles... the boy might as well be a muggle born, but you cannot discount his half-blood heritage. He will need guidance. This is where you come in," father was excited acting now, kneeling now to grab my face and look me dead in the eyes. "It would behoove you to befriend this lost wizard and educate him about what pure blood society entails. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." I said. I honestly was expecting something more challenging due to all the wards. But befriending a boy didn't seem very daunting.

Father smiled. "Excellent."

He waved his wand and the light flooded the room again.

"Father..." I started.

He was sitting at his desk now going through his other letters. "Yes, son? You're free to leave me now."

"I just have to make him my friend?"

"Precisely. I would be so very proud of you if you could do that for me." He said not looking up.

"Good evening, father," I bowed, making sure to follow my mothers advise and mind my manners.

What was all the fuss about?


	3. Diagonal Alley Disaster- Draco

I do not own Harry Potter!

Dracos POV

Diagon Alley was its usual hustle and bustle. Today was the day before my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was excited to finally make my father proud. I knew I would be placed in Slytherin, that was undoubtable with my lineage. I had been given a mission by my father. I was to find a boy with a scar on his forehead named Harry Potter and befriend him. Simple enough right?

My mother and I walked through the crowded shops steadily scribbling off the items on the list I was to need for this school year. Cauldron and supplies were bought new, my 10" hawthorn wand felt secure in my black robes, and out of the corner of my eye I had finally found my target: Harry Potter.

He was unmistakable. The mark on his forehead was a dead giveaway. That and the giant man next to him alerted everyone to his presence. His attire was definitely off from the other wizards and my future classmates. My father did mention he had been raised by muggles, so I shouldn't be surprised.

He was staring into a shop window as I approached. "That's a Nimbus 2000. I got to try one out this summer. I can't wait to be on a quidditch team!" I said to him.

"Quidditch?" He questioned.

"The best sport ever! You haven't heard of it?"

"N-no, sorry."

At this the giant man looked down to interject himself into our conversation. "Don't you worry Harry, you'll learn all about quidditch at Hogwarts! I'd be willing to bet you'd be great at it!"

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

"Yes. It's an unusually feeling. Everyone knowing who I am and me knowing no one here." Harry stated. For a moment I felt bad for the boy.

"Well, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I extended my hand to shake his.

He grabbed it and we shook. My stomach had butterflies as my plan to secure his friendship was falling into place.

"Nice to meet you."

I backed up slightly and glanced over my shoulder to see my mother eyeing me. I turned back to Harry, "Well, was nice to make your acquaintance Potter."

I glanced upwards at the giant man with a slight sneer before turning and rejoining my mother as our shopping continued. We had my textbooks left to buy, and I mentally scratched "secure Harry Potter to our side" off my personal list. Father would be proud.

Flourish and Blotts was possibly the busiest shop we had visited today. Extra store hands were levitating books down to the first floor to be bought and the clamor of parents and children was almost deafening.

"Draco, I will handle the textbooks, you go look for anything you want extracurricularly. Enjoy yourself. And I dare say I spot Mrs. Goyle and her son Gregory. Don't you remember them?Go say hello, Draco," my mother instructed with a grin that seemed to hide some ulterior motive. Mother was always on about appearances.

I was barely able to squeeze through the crowd to get to the back room where I had thought my mother nodded to the location of the Goyles. I glanced up at the sign stating I was in the "Ancient Runes" section. I internally gagged. I dreaded taking that class in the future.

And it is at this moment that I experience the oddest sensation I have ever felt in my entire young life.

She had on the basic black robes of a first year at Hogwarts. Light shined onto her from the window she sat, a Famous Witch and Wizard sign hung above her head. Was this a coincidence?

She sat upon a stack of books a foot high and was nose deep in a tome. A mess of brown curls sprang up and around the edges of the book. She was unlike the Greengrass girls, they would never be caught dead in public with hair so... unruley. What this one lacked in beautification charms she made up for with... power?

A nose peppered with freckles could be seen on her fair skin. She was slow motion amidst the noise of the bookstore and I knew right then she must have a remarkable propensity for magic. This being had to be pure blood with this kind of magical sensation I was feeling. How did the other customers not feel this?

Like a sixth-sense, she felt my stare and shot up these amber colored orbs that brought me back to reality. Sound seemed to turn back on and the bodies moved in and out of our view.

My feet moved at their own accord in her direction. I had added befriending this girl to my mental checklist of tasks to carry out.

With every step I felt a vibration in my spine. There was something different about here, indeed.

"Hi..." I said lamely.

"Hello. Was there something you wanted?" she spoke into her book.

Still feeling elated from having a good run in with the Potter boy, I could feel the adrenaline mixed with confidence giving me an awesome high. But what to say? She's sitting on a mountain of books, ask about her books! "I actually wanted to know what books your reading? You seem to be buying the whole store!"

She smiled, finally lowering the book to her lap. "Well, this one here is about famous magical items, but I'm really excited to read up on this one." She stood and found a smaller book from her horde of books. "Hogwarts A History!" Oh no...

"And here's one about magical creatures, basic spell casting, potion ingredients..." she paused to look up at me. She must have realized she was starting to ramble to a complete stranger. "I can't get all of these now I'm afraid. The shop keeper said they would hold them for me. Though I'm sure once I get to Hogwarts these will be there too." She paused again to smile at me. How could this innocent girl be so powerful already. Something wasn't adding up.

"My names Hermione. Hermione Granger." She extended her hand to me.

Granger? Oh no... the steady unease had been growing in my gut the moment she started talking. This girl, this ... Granger girl, reeked of mudblood.

A sneer formed on my face to this assumption. I only glanced at her hand and moved around her to speak.

"You can't afford these? Even obviously being second hand already?" I said, running a finger along a cracked spine. "I commend your attempts to seep into the wizarding world, mudblood, but you will never fully understand all there is to know. No matter how many dusty old books you read." I drawled.

Rubbing my index finger and middle together, dust from the books fell to the floor and I glanced up to meet this girls eyes.

If looks could kill, I would be a pile of dust myself right now. Those amber colored eyes shined with either tears or embarrassment and I swear I saw flickers of gold circle in them, sparks snaking out of her frizzy hair.

As if my magic could feel hers, I had to shudder a shiver and those once confident feet took a step back. I was no longer experiencing that confident high. I suddenly felt the need to run and hide like the cowardly little boy I was.

"So you're one of those purebloods I have been warned about. I should have known. Spotless dress robes and an undeserved confidence!" She stepped closer towards me. "You approach me for no reason then assert your unwanted opinions and judgments upon me."

I stepped back too quickly and bumped into a carefully stacked display of new textbooks. The commotion caused a few people to turn and watch.

"I guess your right, I'll never fully understand your wizarding world, because you are the rudest boy I have ever met in my life."

The books now laying on the ground and the ones behind her slowly creaked open and pages fluttered over. Our robes blew like a window had been opened and wind let in. A few more people had stopped to watch the show, a wiry haired man with a camera shifted past customers to capture my public humiliation.

I had to do something! If my father got word of a mudblood getting the upper hand of me... I dreaded to think...

But like a actor experiencing stage fright I was silent, mouth now open, staring at this witch.

"Perhaps you should take note of the concept of chivalry from my world and learn some manners." Her magic was thick and forcefully pushing against mine. My skin felt like it was being ripped to shreds by sandpaper.

"Lesson one: it is very rude to talk to a girl before you've been introduced and before you know her name!"

The shatter of light bulbs could be heard. I turned to see the smoke coming off a mans camera. Everyone in sight was silently watching and still.

A man wearing a fine feather hat pushed through them and landed his eyes on the pile of books on the floor, then me, the girl, and back to me. "What is the meaning of all this?!" He barked.

I turned back to the Granger girl. She was well aware now of the spectacle she had caused.

Like a light switch, books shut themselves and the force keeping me pinned let up.

She backed up to her books, grabbed the one on top, and turned back to me. The anger was back in her eyes now.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out were sounds that could have been mistaken for a dying frog.

And then she was gone. Rushing past me, taking her magical air with her. As if a weight had been lifted off my chest, I breathed a deep breathe. The crowd was still silently watching and I could see my mother coming through.

"DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY," she started. "We are leaving at once!"

She left no room for me to try explaining myself to anyone. Mother placed her hand on my shoulder and I felt the usual "being sucked through a straw feeling" that comes with apparition.

With a loud thump I landed on the cold wood floors of our manor. I felt slightly nauseous as I rose to my feet, ran a hand through my hair, and met the eyes of my mother.

"What happened, Draco?"

"I don't know, mother. It happened so fast. You told me to go say hello to the Goyles, and out of nowhere this mudblood girl comes up to me and I naturally put her in her place. I had no idea she was a...She..." I tried to explain.

"She what?"

I gulped. I hated myself. I hated that I had upset her. I had no idea where to even start explaining the feelings I just felt.

Saved temporarily, an owl tapped on the French doors.

Mother hurriedly opened the doors and retrieved the message. I took a seat on the leather sofa waiting for her to finish reading.

When she looked up I cringed.

"It's from your father. He has pulled a few strings and thankfully your incident will not be on the front page of The Prophet tomorrow," she said while making her way to sit next to me. "Your father will be home shortly. Draco,..." she began."

"Your father is angry. You have got to be smarter son! You're getting older! You're leaving me to start your education and I will not be there to save you from your father or your classmates!" She spoke tearfully. "I couldn't even finish purchasing your textbooks! I'll have to send a message to apologize and see if they can get them to us by tomorrow morning. Ugh, this all could have been avoided if you had just stayed with me! I can't trust you out of my sight! Maybe I should homeschool you... "

"Stop speaking nonsense, woman."

Me and my mother both sat upright and turned to face where my father now stood.

He strolled through the entrance of the lounge room not stopping to look at us. He wisked his wand in the air and the makings of an alcoholic beverage floated from the bar and placed itself on the side table.

"Our boy is getting a taste for what's out there. He needs to see this as a lesson." To this he turned to me. "A lesson, Draco. We must learn from our mistakes and not make them again."

His words cut through me and comforted me at the same time. I half expected him to crucio me for disgracing the Malfoy name so publicly.

"Yes, father," I said looking at the floor.

"Narcissa, I'd like to speak to Draco alone now. I have much to discuss with him, and with you later."

My mother wordlessly left the room.

"Father, I'm sorry for what happened I didn't-"

"Draco, my informants tell me that the girl that so humiliated you at Flourish and Blotts today was a mudblood. A first year like yourself, attending Hogwarts with you tomorrow," my father spoke very matter of factly. He paced back and forth in front of the couch I was sitting. Grabbing his drink, he sat where my mother was just seated.

I looked up at him. I felt very small. Being only eleven, it didn't take much for my father to make me feel that way

"Yes, mother wanted me to go say hello to the Goyles. But I saw that girl sitting there and I didn't know what she was father! But as soon as she started talking I understood she was from the muggle world. She wanted to get every book in the whole store to figure us out! I told her she shouldn't waste her time!" I was angry now. I was so angry at the girl for turning my previously accomplished day into one of the worst.

"Son, I thought I had taught you well about dealing with your peers, but I see now I have failed to teach you about conversing with the lowly filth you'll soon be meeting at this school," father seethed, standing again now. "Me and your mother had half the mind to send you to Durmstrang, until I became privy to what our role is to be in the upcoming...," he stopped to look back at me.

"Draco, why did you approach this girl?"

My mouth hung open, I didn't know how to explain myself to my father about this.

"I saw her and I had no control, father! Before I knew she was... I saw her and I felt... "

"What?"

"I felt her magic. I thought I did at least. Maybe I didn't, theres no way a mudblood could have such power."

"Correct son. I believe this was a honest mistake on your part. You see Draco, as you get older and become a man, we have urges..."

"Father I didn't feel that way for her-"

"Don't interrupt me. I think this is an appropriate time to get this out of the way." Fathers brow creased and I visibly shrunk into the sofa.

"DOBBY!" Father called out.

A faint pop later and Dobby stood before my father.

"Yes, master?" Dobby hesitantly replied.

"Here," father threw his coat over Dobbys head.

"I'll put this away for you, sir. I-I-is there anything else master required of Dobby? Young master?" Dobby stumbled over the coat sleeve trying to straighten out the material.

"Away with you, leave us," father spoke harshly. I was quite thankful fathers anger wasn't toward me yet.

Another pop and the elf had vanished away.

"Now, what I believe you experienced today was the bewitchment that many muggle girls posses. You see Draco," he drew his wand from his cane to shoot sparks into the fireplace. "-muggle girls are taught by their muggle mothers to use their looks while they are young to snatch up the best possible man they can find. Just as galleons rule our world, their world has the same concept. And by best man I mean marry into money."

He was seated by the fire now, another drink in hand. I silently held down the sofa waiting for what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

"In being pure bloods, we are raised with a level of propriety. A way of doing things to ensure what's best for our way of life. Me and your mother were betrothed, meaning we knew we were going to be married one day and continue on the pure blood lineage."

I thought to the luncheon me and my mother had with Astoria Greengrass and her parents earlier this summer.

"The same is expected of you. I'm sure you may be wondering why we keep in contact with the Greengrasses. Do you like miss Astoria, Draco? Not that that really matters. Nonetheless, she is your intended. While at Hogwarts you should keep female relations to a strict acquaintance only distance. And for muggle born students, ... I believe you know they are the enemy, and no feelings should arise whatsoever."

"Father, I had no feelings like that for that mudblood I promise." I spoke to the floor.

"Back to the point, what you experienced today was their filthy bewitchment. They have no arranged marriages, at least not in this girls culture, therefore they have free reign to use whatever means necessary to secure a nice future for themselves. This is what you experienced."

"No father, I don't even think about girls like that-"

"You're missing the point!" He barked and stood to face me now.

The recoil of his words caused my hands to clench and shake. I was sure to get his wrath now.

"Unless you wish to cause me and your mother further anguish and embarrassment with your weak, naive mind, I suggest you... learn from this lesson." He backed up. I watched in amazement. Father has definitely not been himself lately.

"Do not be weak, boy. At Hogwarts I expect you to be the best of your class. We are on the bring of a revolution here! And I will see that the Malfoy name is apart of it!" He yelled. I saw this as a chance to tell him about my golden achievement of the day, to subdue his temper, change the subject.

"I met Harry Potter today."

He snapped his head to me, locking eyes. At first his eyes were wide with shock, then his whole face morphed into an euphoric grin. "Go on."

"Well..." I started. "We did not speak long, but I managed to exchange names and shake hands. This giant man was with him."

"Ugh," father groaned. "That oaf's name is Hagrid. He is closely tied to that idiot headmaster you'll meet tomorrow. The worst thing that has happened to Hogwarts!"

I never knew why father hated Dumbledore so much, but I was sure it had to be for a good reason.

"He was looking into the quidditch shop at a Nimbus 2000. I told him it was the best sport ever..." I spoke proudly. Fathers mood visibly improved the more I spoke.

"I was thinking about seeking him out at the platform tomorrow. Maybe invite him to sit with me on the way to school."

Father genuinely laughed. "Yes, this is what I like hearing from you. I like that your planning ahead, boy."

Mother appeared at the doorway. She probably heard father laughing and figured it was safe to approach now.

"Lucious, is everything alright?"

"Everything is handled, Narcissa. Draco has been made aware of what I expect of him from now on and this incident today will not repeat itself."

Mother moved to rest her hand on my shoulder. Slowly, I was beginning to feel back to normal again.

"You should be proud of our son, actually. I gave him a task and I'm pleased to see him taking it seriously," father boasted.

"That makes happy to hear!" She moved to sit by father now. "If you are finished with him now, I believe he should be getting ready for bed. He has a busy day tomorrow," she nodded at me.

This was my cue to leave. So I rose and said my goodnights to my parents. I was making my way up the staircase, almost out of earshot, when my mother called out to me.

Leaning over the bannister, I asked "What is it mother?"

She walked out of the sitting room to the landing of the staircase. "I messaged Flourish and Blotts and they said they'd be more than happy to deliver your textbooks tonight. Was there anything else you found that you wanted us to buy you?"

Before I could make sense of what was coming out of my mouth, I replied "Yes, actually. There's a stack of books I wanted. Tell them they're in a window between the Ancient Runes and Famous Witch and Wizard sections."

"Alright, dear. They'll be in your room by morning," she smiled and walked back.

Headed to my room, I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach. What I just did was devious, shady, and I almost felt bad. But at the same time I was compelled by something greater than myself, and couldn't deny my curiosity.

That girl... Hermione Granger, I had to find out more about her.


	4. Diagonal Alley Disaster- Hermione

I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione's POV

"Hermione! You have a letter in the mail!" Mother shouted from downstairs.

Yes! Every few days I received a letter from my new pen pal Justin. It had been a little over a month since that faithful day at the Leaky Cauldron when we first met. We haven't been able to meet again, but we dutifully correspond with each other. But today is different. Today we are meeting at Diagon Alley to do our last minute school shopping.

I carefully marked my page in the autobiography I am currently in love with: Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart.

I made my way down the stairs of my parents modest townhouse. I had lived here since I was born, but my parents just broke the news to me they were looking into buying a house in the country.

Mom was chopping onions and dad was on his phone. Probably googleing how to sell your house asap.

"What are the onions for?" I asked mom while I ripped open the envelope of my letter from Justin.

"Just gonna throw them in the crock-pot with some beans," she said with tears from sulphuric onions in her eyes.

The letter read:

Dear Hermione,

I haven't heard of Magical Me before but I like your idea about trying to get my mother to read it. Showing her that there are plenty of ways to make money as a wizard, it's genius!

By the time you get this it will be the day we are meeting at Diagonal Alley. I am a little excited. Well, a lot excited actually. My mother doesn't want to come with me now, so she asked Mrs. Baker to come with me.

My friends are still confused why I'm suddenly not going to Eton anymore and instead a "boarding school in Scotland." But I'll make new friends. I'm so glad I got to meet you before our first day there! You already know so much about everything. I don't know how you do it.

I don't think quidditch is for me. Soccer is one thing, but the thought of flying on a stick in the air... I can't even think about it. Even if I wanted to, I know for sure mother wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts! Too dangerous she would say.

I'll see you soon!

Justin

I smiled and refolded the letter back into the envelope.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" I spoke to my parents.

It took them another hour to get ready, then we were off to the Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Baker showed us how to get to Diagonal Alley. It felt more comfortable going into the inn now, and we made our way to the courtyard in the back.

Three up, two across, three times.

I hit the brick in the wall and stood back with my parents. We exchanged a few excited glances before proceeding into the most spectacular place I had ever seen.

Mom wanted to hold my hand. There were so many people! Women dressed in shimmery red and green robes, men dressed just as colorfully.

I glanced up at dad, I couldn't imagine him ever being seen in clothes like these.

"Alright mom," I pulled out my school supplies list. "I really want to go to Ollivander's!"

"Who is that?" Father questioned at the mention of a males name.

"It's a wand shop. I've been reading about how the wand chooses a wizard and that you can..." I paused when i spotted Justin and Mrs. Baker coming out of a shop called Rosa Lee Teabag.

"Justin!" I called out and waved!

He spotted me and waved back. Mrs. Baker led them through the crowds towards me and my parents.

"Hermione, it's good to see you," Justin nodded. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"How long have you been here? How is your shopping going? We just arrived, have you gone to Ollivander's yet?" I rambled. I had a problem of talking too much when I was excited.

"Haha, no I haven't been to get my wand. I just bought some things for my mother. We only just got here," Justin nervously said.

Mrs. Baker chimed in, "I'm so glad to see you both getting on so well. We should really hurry and get in line at his shop, there's sure to be a wait! Finding one's wand can take time."

"We're following you!" My parents spoke up. They were just along for the ride.

She was right. When we made it to Ollivander's wand shop we were 6th and 7th in line. I didn't mind the wait at all, being able to speak to Justin in person was fun! Though he was giving off vibes of being nervous. Was he anxious about getting his wand?

I was trying to explain to Justin the different cores inside wands when a boy accompanied by a giant man exited the shop. I watched the people in front of me and across the Alley look at him and talk amongst themselves. When I turned back to the boy he was eying me and Justin.

The giant man said something to the boy and they took off down the way. They had no trouble getting through the crowd.

Mrs. Baker was already looking at me smirking as I turned to start to ask who that boy was. "That was Harry Potter." She said simply before turning to see him disappear amongst the crowd.

"He must be famous, but I haven't read about him." I stated, confused.

Justin giggled. "That's a first!"

I shot him a cross look.

The adults all laughed. "You'll be starting school with him this year. I really shouldn't be gossiping to you all, but I'll go ahead and explain."

We all huddled closer to the shop window. This was "right up my alley!" I loved finding out secretive things.

"The reason he is so famous is because of what he did. A couple decades ago there was a war. A man, He Who Must Not Be Named, gathered an army of followers that..." she paused. Her eyebrows creased and she looked to all of us. I had never seen Mrs. Baker's face look so pained. "He convinced quite a few people... beings, that muggles were inferior. That magic should be exclusive to a select few families, called pure bloods, and ..."

"He attacked muggles?" My dad interrupted. "How did we not know this?"

"The Ministry of Magic is always hard at work to keep the wizarding world a secret."

"Okay, ... I'm still confused," my dad said looking at me.

I didn't feel like explaining to my father. Mrs. Baker was speaking so fast about something so serious, I only wanted her to keep talking.

"Please dad, let her finish!" I hissed.

Justin was lost in thought with a serious look to his features.

"It was basically the Dark Lord and his followers against The Ministry of Magic and a group of witches and wizards who didn't agree with him. They called themselves The Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter's parents were apart of them, they fought against the Dark Lord and he killed them. Harry should be dead as well, he was only a toddler. But somehow a toddler was able to defeat the Dark Lord. He is legendary. He was given the title "The Boy Who Lived" for what had happened that night." She finished speaking. By this time we were next in line for our wands.

We were all quiet, trying to process what we had just learned. My father was holding my moms hand and my mother held mine in the other. I felt bad for Harry.

Justin leaned against the door silently. He looked up to find me staring.

"Well...," he began, " We will be going to school with him. Maybe we will all be sorted into the same house and ask him how he did it?"

I twitched my nose and released moms hand. "If he was a toddler he wouldn't have any memories, so I don't think that would work, but I do hope we can get sorted into the same house together."

Mrs. Banks laughed. "You two are quite certain you will be placed in the same house?"

Justin nervously laughed. "I would hate to think about being in any house other than the one with Hermione. How else would I know where I'm going or what to do?"

As flattering as that was, I had to be rational. "Justin, you have GOT to have more self confidence! And no matter what house you get into, there is house unity. Your house will help you."

Justin was un phased. "Still..."

The doors to the shop opened up and a blonde headed girl stepped out. Mrs. Baker and Justin went inside, but not before I wished him luck!

Waiting with my parents, I could feel their tension. Plus, it was written all over their face and body language. They were not happy with what they had just heard.

"Hermione, I know you have your mind made up and we are so happy for you, but ..." mom spoke but her face meshed and was in near tears.

Part of me couldn't believe what she was doing. I had never seen her get emotional about anything, and here we are, in public, having a breakdown. She was making me fight back tears myself now.

"I don't feel like we have any say over your life anymore, Hermione. You have been swept away by all this magic and I am more worried for you now than ever. I want you to learn about this gift you inherited, but your coming into this world as... " father couldn't finish because the shop doors opened and Justin rushed to me with his new wand in hand.

"11 1/2 inch oak, unicorn hair," he said, holding it up carefully. He was the most excited I had ever seen him.

Mrs. Baker was instantly aware of the tensity between me and my parents and looked to me knowingly. I needed her help.

"Hermione, do you think you could handle getting your wand on your own, or Justin go with you? I'd like to chat with your parents. Hurry, don't hold up the line," she spoke quickly and ushered us inside before I had a chance to respond.

The old man was sitting behind his desk scribbling down in a log book. Today was his busiest day.

"Welcome back, Mr. Finch-Fletchley! You brought a friend," he said, moving to greet me.

I shook his hand but he paused to hold onto my hand longer before letting it go.

"You are a special one, Mrs...?"

"Granger, sir." I said confidently.

He looked puzzled, gritting his yellow teeth.

"You know I am highly trained in mainly three wand cores. They are the best in my opinion, for their good quality and that nearly all witches and wizards fall into their range."

He waved us closer to his desk as he continued back into his massive collection of wands.

I looked to Justin and he was still glowing.

"You should be this confident and happy all the time!" I said.

"I'll try."

Ollivander briskly walked up to me with three long boxes. First I held a long black piece of wood, then a light brown one, and the last one was a sandy colored wand with beads every so often. All of them were disappointing, none of them did anything for me.

"I love a challenge!" He placed them all in their box and was back into the abyss again.

"How many wands did you try out?"

He reached into his robe and pulled out the standard, straight looking wand. "First try."

"Hmph, you must be easy to read," I joked.

He was sideswiped by that and turned to me red faced and mouth open.

I couldn't help but laugh. Justin was too fun, so easily riled up. "What, it's not a bad thing!"

"Unless I have a friend like you that loves to read into me too much!"

Woah. His words hit me like a ax, cutting me in two. I was hurt and confused. I wanted to take that as a complement because I was known for loving to read and did enjoy readying people, but the other part of me wanted to be liked and not seen as intrusive.

"I'm sorry," I genuinely said.

We stood in awkward silence until Ollivander came back with two boxes.

"These wands are both dragon heartstrings. The woods are both the same. When I show them to you, you may think they are brothers," he paused. "I want you to take a moment to feel then with your eyes and energy."

He placed both wands before me. At first I felt nothing. I actually thought they were rather boring. They had the plain look of Justin's but a shade lighter.

I concentrated till I had a slight inclination for the one to my right.

I didn't hesitate then to grab it. A light musical sound and breeze mesmerized me and I knew I had found my wand.

"Beautiful." We all said together.

Ollivander clasped his hands together and stated "10 3/4 in dragon heartstring, vine wood. Firm."

I thanked him for his craftsmanship and assistance before paying him, then turned to Justin. He was in better form now, and we left the shop much like we entered it.

"Your wand sang to you, Hermione. Mine just felt right. Nothing amazing like that happened, so I'm a little jealous," Justin admitted as we joined my parents and . They had been across the street at a Cauldron shop.

Now that the big ticket item was out of the way, the rest of the shopping was a breeze. I could tell my parents had a good, reassuring chat with Mrs. Baker and me and Justin enjoyed peering into every shop window wondering if something on our list would be in that store.

Flourish and Blotts was last. This was my second favorite place to be today. It was a magnificent store. Amongst all the commotion of last minute school shopping, a friendly air or helpfulness and comfort kept the chaos contained and a flow in and out was established.

A man approached us wearing a grey shirt with a purple vest.

"I'll be helping you all today, I assume you both are first years?"

"Yes, sir!" I answered for me and Justin.

"My names is Finley and I'll have you both out of here in a jiffy!"

Now that I didn't like.

We all watched as he read through my list of books while flicking his wand. Books levitated down from upstairs, the back room, from behind my fathers head, until two neat stacks were formed on the counter.

"That was fast!" Said Justin.

I turned to face my parents, "Can I go look around on my own?" I asked.

I could see the apprehension in their eyes. "Dear, we don't mind you getting more books, but we can't get too many more! We only converted so many pounds to galleons..."

Finley understood what was happening, and being the excellent salesman he was, he said "We will gladly hold any book for 30 days for you, ma'am."

I smiled back at my mom and dad. They couldn't say no to me when it came to books.

"Alright..."

"Well I told my mom I'd be back by 4 so I could be ready for dinner, I don't think I have time to stay. Uhm, I guess this is where we say goodbye until tomorrow!" Justin looked through his coin bag to pay the man.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Justin!" Justin was cool and all, but I wanted to hurry to my books.

I was free to roam Flourish and Blotts for the first time!

I took in the surroundings and atmosphere before picking up the first book. The sections all had such non traditional titles like "unicorns" and "healing potions" and "transfiguration".

I knew the one I wanted most of all. I located a sign that read "History of the Wizarding World" to find Hogwarts: A History.

Next, I found a few more books by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Then, it was to the transfiguration, magical creatures, spell casting, and potion ingredients section.

It did not take long for me to have a huge stack of books that were all quite heavy.

I located a vacant window by the Famous Witch and Wizards sign, and began placing my books there.

I backed up a step to look at my collection. I felt bad I couldn't get all these today, so I pulled out a tome about magical items.

I'm not sure how long I had sat there, but a strange feeling came over me and realized I was being watched.

I didn't look up from my book yet, trying to feel out what direction the stare was coming from and where the exit was.

I felt it strongly and glanced up to meet the eyes of a blonde haired boy. I internally relaxed but not completely, something was off still.

The boy wasted no time walking over to where I was sitting. I took this time to look him over. Pale skin, pale grey eyes, white hair, was he a type of albino? He looked friendly, but I had a pressing feeling that this would be an aggressive encounter.

"Hi...," was all he wanted to say.

"Hello. Was there something you wanted?" I spoke into my book

"I actually wanted to know what books your reading? You seem to be buying the whole store!"

No one ever showed an interest in what I was doing or reading!

I lowered my book to my lap. "Well, this one here is about famous magical items, but I'm really excited to read up on this one,"I stood and pulled out "Hogwarts A History!"

His face lost interest, but I kept on.

"And here's one about magical creatures, basic spell casting, potion ingredients...," I paused to see if he had something to say about those. He stood frozen, eyes wide. This was the usual reaction I got when I talked too fast.

"I can't get all of these now I'm afraid. The shop keeper said they would hold them for me. Though I'm sure once I get to Hogwarts these will be there too." I was finished now, and needed him to say something. He stood there, giving me nothing to go on. Wait, I didn't even know this boys name!

"My names Hermione. Hermione Granger." I said with a smile and extended my hand.

A sneer formed on the boys face. He only glanced at my hand, and I was immediate aware that this was no friend. He was not going to shake my hand.

A wave of embarrassment washed over me. I had been too forward, too nice, too open. I felt taken advantage of.

"You can't afford these? Even obviously being second hand already?" He said, walking up to my stack of books, running a finger along a cracked spine. "I commend your attempts to seep into the wizarding world, mudblood, but you will never fully understand all there is to know. No matter how many dusty old books you read."

What is happening?!

My insides twisted, heart sped up, and I felt an electricity running through me like I had never experienced. I had felt something similar to this before, like when I got picked on at middle school. This was on entirely different terms.

Where did this guy get the nerve to walk up to somebody, then get off on humility them? His cocky smile and sparkle in his eyes proved he was entirely convinced I didn't belong here.

Was he trying to insult me to the point of actually leaving? He called me a mudblood, I had never heard the term before but I knew it had to do with me being a muggle born witch.

Ahah... there it was. I was talking to one of those pure blooded followers of the Dark Lord.

I watched his confidence falter when he looked up and met my eyes. I could feel my thighs, arms, and spirit burning as if I could literally kill him.

He stepped back as if to make an escape. I was not letting that happen.

"So you're one of those purebloods I have been warned about. I should have known. Spotless dress robes and an undeserved confidence!" I stepped closer."You approach me for no reason then assert your unwanted opinions and judgments upon me."

The force of my words made him back into a book display, but I would not let his eyes get away. I held them with all my might. I was not going to be picked on anymore. Not back home, and not here.

"I guess your right, I'll never fully understand your wizarding world, because you are the rudest boy I have ever met in my life."

All the poor boy could do was watch me. I don't believe he had ever been talked to this way in his entire life. Probably being a rich pure blood, he was selfish and spoiled.

"Perhaps you should take note of the concept of chivalry from my world and learn some manners," I spoke lowly and wanted him to feel my wrath. I think it was working, because he crossed his arms and grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to shield himself from me.

"Lesson one: it is very rude to talk to a girl before you've been introduced and before you know her name!"

The shatter of light bulbs could be heard. I turned to see the smoke coming off a mans camera. Everyone in sight was silently watching and still.

A man wearing a fine feather hat pushed through them and landed his eyes on the pile of books on the floor. "What is the meaning of all this?!" He barked.

I glanced at the boy, now feeling how out of control I was behaving. I was publicly humiliating myself. It was time to go.

I quickly turned to grab the only book I really wanted today and stopped. There were my books. The reason for all this commotion. Maybe if I haven't had gotten so many I wouldn't have drawn this boys unwanted attention. Maybe he wouldn't have had mean things to say to me.

I felt angry at everything. Myself, the books, this boy, the world. I couldn't truly enjoy myself anywhere I went.

I turned to leave and shot one more heated glance his way before pushing through the crowd to the counter where I had left my parents.

I think the boy had wanted to say something to me but nothing he could say would possibly help.

My parents were well enough away to where they didn't hear anything I said, but they could tell by the way people were acting around me now that something had happened.

"This is all I wanted, it's 3 galleons. Can we please go?" I was near tears.

Father was ready, bag in hand, and pulling out the money we needed and sat it on the counter in front of Finley.

Me and mom were ahead of father and already outside the shop. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Mom questioned seriously.

"I'm so embarrassed mom...," I began. "A boy came up to me in the shop and called me a bad name, and I... I went off on him. I'm really ready to go home."

"Didn't you want to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?" She pointed down the alley.

Dad came out the shop holding my stack of school textbooks. He looked to be struggling so I walked over to him and took four books off the top.

Turning back to mom, I confirmed my decision to leave. "We have a lot to carry around now, and people are looking at me still. Please mom..."

Without another word, we made it to the Leaky Cauldron and back into the muggle world.

Once in the car, dad questioned me again about my decision to start at Hogwarts tomorrow. After such a disastrous evening, I was questioning myself as well.

Authors note: thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it or had concerns please comment!


	5. To Hogwarts -Draco

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!

Draco's POV

The platform to get onto the Hogwarts Express was far more chaotic than I anticipated. Only my mother was with me to see me off. Being her overprotective self, she held onto me with both hands.

I was glad to be getting a real break from her and father. This would be the first time I would be away for an extended period of time. This fact also made me nervous.

At least I knew I'd have friends. Speaking of friends, I just saw Crabbe wave goodbye to his mother and get onboard the train. Mother insisted we waited to see the Greengrasses before I got on the train.

"Where are they? You know the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, mother."

"I'm well aware of when the train leaves. They should be here soon. And please, mind your manners, say hello and acknowledge everybody."

"Yes, mother," I said dully.

It was about that time they did finally come into view.

"Draco!" Astoria pushed past people to get to me. I wondered if she knew already of our arrangement. She probably did, she probably has known for a lot longer than me now that I thought about it.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," she curtsied. I tried not to laugh.

"We thought your sister would miss the train and Draco would have to ride alone!" Mother said, seemingly unaware she had just embarrassed me.

"Mother, you were thinking that. I was going to ride with my friends. Daphne isn't a friend...," I said out of term, but I didn't care. I knew I could get away with saying such things right now.

"I'm your friend though, right Draco?" Astoria sounded too concerned.

"Yes, Astoria. We are friends." It wasn't over the top and it wasn't a lie, so I said it. I hope it made mother happy.

Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass made it over to us. Daphne was eager to meet up with her friends and I was eager as well. I always seemed to be surrounded by too many women and honestly couldn't wait to chat with Crabbe and Goyle. Theo even, just as long as it wasn't another girl.

"Draco?" Mother spoke.

"Yes?"

"Haven't you heard anything Mrs. Greengrass has said?"

"I'm sorry, I was distracted, yes Mrs. Greengrass?"

"Would you like to stay with us a few days during Christmas break?"

I was surprised to be getting such an offer. I wasn't sure if I could even refuse, being as she was my future mother in-law. Ughhh...

"I would like to very much, ma'am."

Daphne spoke next. "Mother can I please go now, the train leaves any minute and I want a good seat!"

"Don't be so eager to leave me! I'm going to miss you so much!" The over emotional mother threw her arms around Daphne. My mother and her were similar in that department.

"I can't wait to see you again, Draco!" Astoria said in my ear. She was much closer than I realized and I stepped closer to my luggage.

"Likewise, Astoria."

"You can call me Tori if you like...," she said with a edge that I was unsure how to take.

"Alright Draco, this is it! I will send you a weekly care package! Come hug your mother bye," and I hugged her.

I followed behind Daphne and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Every compartment I walked past looked full, and I was on the lookout for my friends.

Daphne basically forgot I was there, as soon as she found her friends I was alone. I wished I hadn't had waited for the Greengrasses and got on when I saw Crabbe get on.

I was also keeping an eye out for the miss Hermione Granger. Father was right, she was like an infection in my head, something making me go mental. I couldn't get rid of it and it disgusted me. I needed to be stronger. So I told myself the only reason I was trying to find her was to curse her into oblivion. That way I could live with myself.

Finally, I came upon a compartment consisting on Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo. When I walked in their conversation ended and they all looked to me silently.

"What is the matter with you all?" I scorned them. Why did my friends have to be so uncouth and dull?

"We were discussing Harry Potter, Malfoy."

Crap. I was supposed to be looking for him. I blamed the Greengrasses and my mother again. If father asked, that is what I'd tell him.

I took my seat and a few minutes later the train started moving.

"You never said what you thought of Potter, Draco." Goyle stated.

He was correct. I guess I could be honest with my friends. Their fathers were friends with my father, so everything would come to light anyway.

"My father said I should befriend him."

They looked shocked but excited to hear that.

"Befriend him? Even though his parents were blood traitors?" Theodore was the least enthused, sitting back with his arms crossed.

"Father said not to discount that he is a half blood. There is potential the sorting hat will put him in Slytherin. Besides, if my father told me to do it, I'm going to do it." I was entirely serious. I didn't have an option.

They all pondered that for a moment. "Your right, mate. If my father asked me do something and I didn't at least try, ... " Crabbe said.

"We will have to be friends with him as well," Theodore started. "Your father wouldn't put you up to it without good reason."

"Why are you all acting like this is a huge deal? He's obviously more than your average wizard. The way I see it, it could only benefit us and... the cause, to have him on our side." My friends knew what I meant. Our fathers had been preaching to us the importance of blood purity since we were small.

"Agreed," said Goyle.

"My grandfather did choose to keep the Potter name out of the sacred twenty-eight, though..." Theodore tried to say.

"Are you with me or not on this, Theo?" I snapped. I was sick of this conversation.

"When we stop, I need to find him before the sorting ceremony. Keep Slytherin fresh in his mind. Understand?"

They all nodded except Theo.

"A word of advice, Malfoy," Theo began. "Don't treat him like you treat your actually friends."

He shot up and exited the compartment.

I should have been embarrassed, but I didn't really like Theo anyway.

Me and my two friends chatted all the way to Hogwarts. We talked about classes, our parents, where we shopped, quidditch, and I thought this would be a good opportunity to vent about Astoria.

"That's good for you, mate," Gregory started. "My father threatened to marry me to my second cousin if I didn't find a pure blood witch before I graduate."

"That's too close to home, Gregory." I said. "We Malfoys uphold pure blood standards, but not to that extent!"

"Exactly, I was just saying you should be happy, because it could be worse." Gregory looked scared. I was getting a headache.

That's how conversations went until we stopped and students began exiting the train.

I hated having to wait, so I hurriedly pushed through the lines of people and hopped off the train with a thud. Forget my friends, I needed some air.

The man my father told me was named Hagrid stood at the far end of the platform. I began towards him, and maintained my pace like I was on a mission.

When I was closer I could hear him instructing what year student to what transportation they would take up to the castle. "First years! Follow me to the boats!"

I had been incredibly lucky. I spotted my target, Potter, but he was talking to a red headed boy.

I had my mission, I had to make my father proud. I had to appeal to him. I had to.

As I approached, the red headed boy turned to me and I watched his eyes get big.

He had to be a Weasley. At least Potter was associating with a pureblood, though I do recall father calling out the Weasley family among other blood traitors.

"Potter," I said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Malfoy. Do you want to walk with us to the boats?"

"Of course! You must be a Weasley." I spoke to his friend.

"Yea, the hair makes it pretty obvious. I'm Ronald Weasley. I knew you were a Malfoy from your hair too."

Everything was nice and cordial. I had to keep playing along.

"Draco." I introduced myself.

He chuckled. He thought my name was funny. I wasn't used to tolerate being laughed at by my peers, but I had to do what I had to do to please my father.

"Yes, it's traditional in the family to be named after constellations."

"Wow, that's really cool." Harry said.

We came out of the forest path to the lake. Hagrid was right in our face yelling at everyone to board the boats, six to a boat.

Me, Harry, and Ron took our seats and made small talk. It was very dark. Only Hagrid could be seen with his torch on the ground, or the moon shining on the lake.

Soon a group of three girls approached out boat and asked to sit.

"Hello, ladies. Good evening," I said to them, channeling my inner well-behaved Draco.

"Hi," they all said in unison.

Starting with our boat, Hagrid lit up a lantern at the head of our boat and we were off towards the castle.

Not much was said between the whole boat. We all mostly sat quietly, taking in the moment. This was our next chapter in life. The thought made me feel all kinds of emotions.

The three girls were giggling and broke my concentration. I turned back to Harry and Ron. "Girls...," I simply said.

"I know," Harry began. "I'll never understand them..."

"Your telling me!" I was having vivid flashbacks to yesterday at the bookstore.

"I was attacked by one at Flourish and Blotts yesterday. I was just trying to ask about her books... I guess I said something wrong, because she knocked me over and told me to get some manners! The whole bookstore stopped to stare!" I knew I was lying and embellishing a bit, but it didn't really matter, right?

Harry's eyes were big and worried. "Did she hurt you? What did she look like?"

"No, only just backed me into a book display. She did make me feel funny though, like my skin was going to rip off."

Now both of them were wide eyed and grossed out. "Merlin's beard, I don't want to meet up with her, who was she?" Ron was beside himself.

"Her name was Hermione. She was definitely not like most girls..."

"Granger? Hermione Granger?" One of the girls asked from behind me.

We all looked at the group of girls now. We had momentarily forgot we were not alone in this boat.

"Yes, actually. Do you know her?" I was very interested in what these girls knew about her. I had developed a weird fascination with her.

"No, I don't know her really. We only just met on the train. Me and my sister." One started before the sister finished. "She seemed nice enough."

"You two are daft!" The third girl spoke. "That girl had lunatic mudblood written all over her! I mean, did you see what she looked like? That hair..."

"She was friendly to us, that's all I'm saying. Maybe she was having a bad day." One of the sisters offered.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked.

"You really shouldn't say that word, it's a term for someone with non magic parents. That's all." Ron spoke.

"A mudblood is a muggle that has no right to be using magic! They're dangerous and threaten the magical world!" The rational girl said.

"You can't say that, Pansy! Everyone feels differently about it, and now it's not that big a deal."

"Of course you would say that, Padma the noble."

"I'd rather be noble than hateful."

I was beginning to feel like I was listing to Daphne and Astoria.

"All you need to know, Potter, is that its best to keep away from them. And if you get sorted into Slytherin, there's no chance of you having to deal with one. They don't know how to handle their magic and are dangerous." I ended and looked to Potter and Weasley.

They both looked convinced and scared.

"I'll be in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family." Ron stated.

We were coming up to a tunnel leading under the castle. The blackness of it momentarily diverted our attention.

While it was scary, I focused on how well I was on my way to being good friends with Potter. Things were really looking up.

A woman illuminated by torches on the wall was stoically waiting for us. Her hat was tall and slightly crooked.

"Please disembark and make your way up the steps to the main entrance. I will have a few words to say to all you new students before the sorting ceremony."

We did as we were told and led the way up the stairs.

"This is amazing, I still can't believe this is happening to me," Harry said.

"Me either," I glanced down the steps as more students were coming up. I spotted Crabbe and Goyle, they looked to be having a good time.

I had been so focused on my fathers assignment that I was missing this new experience. I was missing the excited, happy feelings all the other students were reveling in.

A spark of electricity went through me. It chained my feet mid step and I could no longer keep up with Harry and Ron. I had caught sight of the Granger girl.

She was exiting her boat and I could never have the right words to explain how I felt just then.

She looked innocent. Like your average girl, but I knew better. I had a brief moment of guilt for embellishing my story to everyone just now about her attacking me. Then I felt angry again. Anger just like I had when my father was scolding me afterwards. Angry for having embarrassed my family.

I finished ascending the staircase and stood by the railing with the two boys. The rest of the students of my year filled in.

I watched Granger from my peripheral vision. She was standing on the steps, not quite in view. I could feel her, though. It was an uneasy feeling.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Rob inquired.

The usual Draco would have told him to bugger off. "I'm fine," was the nicest thing I could bring myself to say.

"When we enter the Great Hall, I will alphabetically call each of you up to have the sorting hat placed on your head. He will decide what house you will be in. Your house will be like your family. If you do well, you will earn points for your house. If you behave badly, you will loose those point. Now, let us get on with it. Follow me."


	6. To Hogwarts- Hermione

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione's POV

Me and my mom arrived at Platform 9 3/4 as soon as it opened up to allow people to board. She believed in being early for everything.

It was because of this that it wasn't too crowded with my fellow students and their parents.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Hermione," my mother looked down at me and hugged me.

"If something goes wrong or you don't feel safe, don't hesitate to come home." She said seriously.

"I don't think that will happen, but I love you mom. I'll write whenever I can!"

She kissed my cheek and I was off. I pushed my baggage over to the first compartment behind the train engine then got onto the train.

Staring out the window, I watched everyone coming and going. There were nervous parents, excited children, and older students chatting with their friends.

My mother was already gone, not having time to see me off. She had to be at the office. Dad and her were both practicing dentists and very busy.

I watched curiously as students and parents seemed to be running out of the wall into Platform 9 3/4. It happened about 8 times before a very large, boisterous family of red heads streamlined out of the wall. They all looked happy and the parents were overly enthusiastic and excited for one boy in particular. This led me to assume this was the boys first year.

They all boarded the train in a single file fashion.

There was a low knock on the door, and I turned to see two identical, dark skinned girls looking at me.

"Hi, do you mind if we join you?" One asked.

"Sure, are you both first years too?" I asked. Finally I could start making friends.

"Yes. I'm Padma Patil,"

"Parvati Patil," she said, both of them sitting down across from me.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

We were making small talk until the door to our compartment flew open.

"Padma!" The girl with a pug-like face said.

"Pansy! We were looking for you but couldn't find you!"

"Not hard enough, I'm right next door and happened to see you here," the girl named Pansy said.

"This is Hermione Granger. We were just talking about how classes were going to be." Parvati introduced me.

Pansy only barely looked my way before turning back to the twins. "That's nice, would you two like to sit with me and Daphne?"

Padma was taken aback and looked at me. She had opened her mouth to respond but someone ran up behind Pansy and shouted "Look out your window! It's Harry Potter!"

Everyone looked out the window. Indeed, there he was. A rather plain boy, and unless you really looked you'd miss his scar.

"I'll see you in a bit Padma, Parvati," Pansy said without leaving room to argue.

This was typical. I guess I had high expectations of students here being more like me and actually having friends. But that dream was slowly dying. This place was going to have its stereotypical crowds, which meant I was once again going to be the loner. I was loosing faith.

The twins looked at me apologetically as they got up from their seats.

"We're sorry, Granger. But it was really nice meeting you! We'll see you at school!"

The click of the door shutting sealed out the shuffling students outside, most still excited about seeing Harry Potter for the first time. I could understand why, but I was already growing tired of it. I couldn't imagine how he felt.

Left to myself, I continued to look out the window. We had about fifteen more minutes till departure, and this was peak timing for students to get seated.

Almost out of view, I thought I saw a glimpse of silver hair. The pit of my stomach dropped and I stuck my face against the window to try and see. It was too crowded so I sat back down.

I watched outside as students barreled down the trains walkway trying to get seated with their friends. I didn't even see Justin, but I assume he made it on the train.

Finally, the frenzy died down and the train began to move. I relaxed into my situation and pulled out Hogwarts: A History.

I kept checking my watch just to be disappointed every time. What felt like ten minutes was just one.

All at once, the doors to my compartment bursted open and I nearly dropped my book. A boy sat himself directly across from me and was growling at himself. He was looking down at his feet and rubbing his knees with his hands. Running his fingers into his rugged black hair, he looked over to me and realized he wasn't as alone as he intended to be.

I sat frozen.

"I should go, I'm sorry," he was getting up to go but I stopped him.

"Please don't-," I started to speak but couldn't finish due to how desperate I just made myself look.

It didn't take much to convince him. He quickly backed up and resumed his position.

"Look, I thought this place was empty, I was just... pissed off."

"Well... truthfully I'm not very happy with stuff right now either. So I can relate... sort of." I was offering him myself. He looked like he needed to vent and I was bored to tears.

"Sorry, you're a girl, I shouldn't say curse words. I'm Theodore Nott. And I'm not usually like this, my friend was being a jerk and I needed to get away from him."

I didn't feel like telling him my name. I hesitated in responding to him, until he looked at me with anticipation. Or maybe it was the awkward silence I was supposed to fill.

"You can stay here if you like. We don't even have to speak, just pretend I'm not here."

Yes, that was more like it.

He scoffed at that. "You're a very strange girl. Any girl would want me to spill everything. And I don't think I can simply pretend I'm alone in this compartment now."

"Well, what do you want to talk about? We have awhile to Hogwarts." I said.

He looked at me strangely. Merlin, why did I always have to be so abnormal? Do I just suck at this socializing part of life?

"You haven't told me your name," he looked at me, tilting his head, trying to read me.

I didn't like this part. I was supposed to be the reader. My heart was beating fast and I wanted to run back home to my mom and dad and forget all of this happened. It's bad enough being rejected by the world once, but by this world too...

"I'd prefer not to say." Was all I managed to get out. I was looking at the book and my lap. I'd seen it a few times on tv, so I opened my book and pretended to read to make myself look like I wasn't interested in this conversation.

It was quiet for awhile after that. So quiet I had to start actually reading.

Sure enough, we made it to Hogwarts in silence. When the train slowed down he scooted closer to the window and I put my book away.

Students began to fill the hallway and he stood to leave. He turned back to me and said "Thank you," before he was moving down with the other students.

I glanced out the window now, the door clicked and I was in silence again. It was a dreary evening and all I could see were trees. I was starving. I needed to go, but I was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

I pressed my forehead against the cold window and took a few deep breaths. I had chose this, and I was going to conquer my fear and this magical world. I was not going to be a pushover like I was at home, I had to be stronger. Push limits, prove myself, shock, and amaze everyone.

With a newfound confidence, I quickly made out of the compartment and out into the thick mist that was Scotland.

The giant man was a few feet away from me. "-yes, you go down to the carriages! Follow your friends! First years! Follow me!"

The pavement turned into wet grass and leaves. A few lanterns lit the path and the giant man held a torch high in the air.

"Hermione!"

I whipped my head behind me. It was Justin. I smiled, no longer worried he had missed the train.

"Hermione, wait for us!"

Us?

Justin joined up with me, a dirty blonde, freckley boy in tow.

"Hello, Justin. I didn't see you board the train, and was worried your mother changed her mind!"

He laughed. "No, the train was so crazy! I looked for you!"

I turned to the boy next to him. My eyebrows raised when I saw the toad he was holding closely to his chest.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are...," I pushed.

"Neville Longbottom." He shot out his hand. I hesitated to shake it since it had just been touching that frog, but I had to be stronger!

"Pleasure. We should really be keeping up, I'm starving and can't wait to see this Great Hall I've been reading about!" I smiled at them and they both agreed.

It wasn't too long before we were at the shore of a huge body of water. Boats were docked and the giant man was hard at work getting these first years into the boats in an orderly fashion.

It was darker now, and I could barely see what was in front of me. The moonlight lit up the water, and that was what I had to keep my eyes on.

"You three! Please get into this one here!" He instructed me, Justin, and Longbottom.

The boat already had a few other bodies in it.

"This is so exciting!" I said to Justin. I kept him close to me, grabbing his arm.

"Hermione, I'd like you to know that I'm claustrophobic and scared of water, so please calm down."

"Okay," I whispered closer to him.

A flame lit up at the hull of the boat. The giant man was lighting up all the lamps on each boat with his torch.

We instantly were set off across the lake. No need to row, these were magic boats.

I had been wondering why every first year had to take their first trip to the castle in boats, and it was all finally starting to make sense.

It was symbolic. A journey, a new beginning. The castle could be seen now in all its magnificence. I felt a renewed appreciation for this opportunity to study magic here.

"It's so grand." A girly voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to her. She didn't look as done-up as the girls I encountered earlier.

" We're starting on a new chapter in life! This is a beautiful place to do it in!" I said to her.

She smiled shyly. "My parents told me about this place all the time growing up, but it's far better than I imagined."

Hmm... her parents attended school here. Was this girl a pureblood? She was a lot nicer looking than the silver haired arse from the bookstore, but then again, -

Justin derailed my train of thought. "Far nicer than Eton, by far!"

"Where's Eton?" The girl asked nicely.

"In England. Windsor. My name is Justin Finch-Fletchley by the way!"

I was so happy for Justin. He had come a long way from the crying boy I met at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm Susan Bones."

They talked about their parents and I listened. I gathered that she was a half blood and her family works in the Ministry of Magic. Justin told her about his mother wanting him to go to Eton, and that he almost didn't come to Hogwarts. She expressed how glad she was that he was going here. I felt a little out of place in the conversation, so I turned back to the castle.

The boats leading the way had just gone into a tunnel that led underneath the castle. They disappeared into the blackness, and we soon followed. It was creepy, but the echoes of voices made the air feel cheerful.

We made it to a landing where students were instructed off their boats and up a flight of stairs. It was near chaos, but the teacher was great at delegating orders. I instantly knew I liked her. "Wait at the main entrance. I require a word with all you first years before we enter the Great Hall!"

The climb up the staircase was surreal. I felt at ease for the first time that day. I still had Justin, Neville and Susan behind me.

We were near the end of the crowd, so we had to stand on the staircase to hear the woman speak to us. She had somehow managed to get past the crowd of children instantly.

"When we enter the Great Hall, I will alphabetically call each of you up to have the sorting hat placed on your head. He will decide what house you will be in. Your house will be like your family. If you do well, you will earn points for your house. If you behave badly, you will loose those point. Now, let us get on with it. Follow me."


	7. The Sorting- Draco

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco's POV

The Great Hall was an amazing sight to behold. The ceiling did indeed look like the night sky I had just seen.

We strolled through the long tables past our upperclassmen. Directly ahead was Dumbledore. I couldn't help but think of everything my father has said about him.

Sitting in its own chair was the sorting hat. It had folds that creased to make into eyes and a mouth.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, then you will join your classmates at your house table" said the woman.

"Hannah Abbot."

I might have looked okay on the outside, but inside I was a nervous wreck. This was a pivotal moment in my quest to keep Potter's friendship. We needed to be in the same house.

"Where do you think your going to get sorted to?" I whispered to Harry, who had been enamored with the ceremony.

"I don't know. I'm sure any house would do, they all have good qualities... my parents were Gryffindor."

"Yeah..." I replied, not knowing what to say as more names were called.

A girl names Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff. A Millicent Bulstrode was the first for Slytherin. Then a few made it into Ravenclaw. A Justin Finch-Fletchley made it to Hugglepuff. Seamus Finnigan joined Lavender Brown in Gryffindor. I was anticipating Granger any second. Not that I cared...

"Anthony Goldstein." The boy went up, and about 20 seconds later was sorted to Ravenclaw.

Here it is... she's next. I could feel myself turning red. I could make out her hair from my peripherals. I wonder why I wasn't feeling the way I at Diagon Alley... there was no electricity coursing through me and my heart wasn't racing. No vibrations in the air... and definitely no sandpaper ripping my skin off. It was almost like seeing a different girl.

"Hermione Granger."

I sucked in a breath. I exchanged a knowing glance with Harry who shared another with Ron at his side. We watched her very rigidly walk up to the stool.

She sat and the hat was placed on her head.

We couldn't hear what was going on in her head, but I knew it was something serious from the start. She wasn't making eye contact with anybody, but her brows furrowed and her mouth opened to say something.

The mild chatter in the hall died down to almost nothing after about a minute going by and the hat hadn't made a decision.

The professors were leaning into each other, whispering at the phenomenon.

Dumbledore watched intently, still calm.

It had been three minutes and still no answer. At this point the students were making quick gossip of the situation and the professor doing the ceremony had walked over to the headmaster.

This was impressive. This was proving the notion I had felt from the moment I saw her: she was no ordinary witch.

"Wow, Draco. That is the girl you said attacked you right?" Harry questioned.

"Yep. I wonder what's going on in her head right now." I said.

"Students, this is a rare sight to witness. Do not fear, a decision will be made." The headmaster rose and spoke to the room. Everyone was silent now in anticipation.

At five minutes the hat started twitching like it was having a hard time getting the word out. Grangers eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was crying.

Poor mudblood. A simple wizarding experience like this must have been too much for her to-

"Slytherin!"

The old witch took the hat off her head hastily, mouth slightly open in awe.

Granger rose and had an unreadable face on. She walked to the Slytherin house table and sat next to Millicent.

"Draco, she's gonna be in your house! So much for getting away from her!" Harry said with a joking, puppy-dog face.

I couldn't even respond. I couldn't even... I can't... how was this possible. This went against everything Salazar Slytherin stood for. He didn't agree with mudbloods learning magic. There must have been something wrong with the hat.

You could tell something was stirring amongst the professors. The ceremony continued, but the conversations between them and the students was still on this mysterious miss Granger.

A few more students went to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor before my name was called.

The hat didn't even sit on my head a second before it called out "Slytherin!"

I smiled, but that was only for appearances. I made my way to Slytherin table and sat next to Goyle, and directly across from Granger: the first mudblood to ever be in Slytherin. I could only imagine what my father would say when he heard. I'm sure it wouldn't be long before the whole wizarding world heard. This was definitely Daily Prophet material.

"That was impressive Draco, the hat didn't even sit on your head!" Goyle said, nudging me with his elbow.

"So that's your name, is it? Draco Malfoy." Granger was contemplating something. I didn't like this at all. Why was she talking to me?

I glanced down the table. It was obvious the older kids were not thrilled about Granger. But she did just talk to me, so I needed to respond... but how did I want to come off to her? The whole house was watching this exchange even if they couldn't hear it. Did I want her life to be hell, or should I be nice and show acceptance?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name before. I wish to put the past behind us, start new." I started. She looked amused but devious. Maybe she really did belong in Slytherin.

"Yes, I'd like that too." I had to look away, her eyes were too piercing. It was like we were using code words, and had a secret to uphold.

"You've met-" Goyle started to question before I cut him off with my hand.

"These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle."

They both had their mouths open like codfish. Embarrassing imbeciles... we all had little experience with girls, but still...

"Pleasure." She smiled nicer at them.

"Theodore Nott."

I hadn't turned to look, and I was able to watch and judge Grangers reaction. The other names hadn't caught her attention, but she was definitely watching intently at my friends sorting. Interesting...

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted out.

I snapped my head around at that. Theodore was visibly shocked and in a daze. He never said anything, but he did need encouraging to walk to his house table.

What was wrong with the hat this year? I was just thankful the hat hadn't put me into another house. I wouldn't be able to show my face to father if that had happened.

Pansy was sorted into Slytherin and sat next to me. I didn't think she was going to sit next to the girl she just called a mudblood.

"Harry Potter."

The whole room was watching him as he sat on the stool. Dumbledore had shifted to get a better view.

The hat was pushing 45 seconds before it yelled out "Slytherin!"

The room had an obviously louder applause. They got to witness the Boy Who Lived being sorted, something they could tell their families.

Harry sat down next to Granger. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

I was rather surprised this was all working out so well. The theoretical cat was in the bag. He looked my way and I did my best to give him a reassuring smile.

"Ronald Weasley."

The boy sat with the hat on his head, then a few seconds later "Hufflepuff!"

The boys face turned red as the hall clapped. His older siblings, obvious by the red hair, stood and yelled "Don't give us a bad name in Hufflepuff!"

He sat in his seat staring back at the hat.

The boy had seemed so convinced he was going to be a Gryffindor. You had to be brave to be one of them. He must not posses such qualities. I would have been embarrassed to be a Hufflepuff, they're all too emotional and gushy.

The last name to be called was Blaise Zabini. He naturally went to Slytherin. He seated himself next to the infamous Harry Potter.

"I have a few start of term announcements before we all have our feast!" The headmaster roared. He was standing in front of a podium, silver and blue robes engulfing him.

He introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirinus Quirrell. He was a fretful, skinny man wearing a turban.

I felt bad knowing somehow, something bad was going to happen and he would loose his position by next year. Father said that ever since Dumbledore denied the Dark Lord the position many years ago, a jinx had been put on the position. No one ever lasted more than a year.

"... third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bound to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death..." he ended. What a way to end a speech.

"Now, let the feast... begin!" Food appeared at the table and I helped myself to a little of everything in sight.

There was a brief exchange between Granger and Millicent, but they spoke so low I couldn't hear anything.

I gazed up at the professors table and spotted my godfather and Quirrel looking at Potter.

"Argh," Harry winced and rubbed his scarred forehead. Granger leaned forward and asked him if he was okay, and he stated his scar was hurting him.

"Who is that professor?"

I looked behind me. "That's just my godfather. Severus Snape."

"Professor Snape..." Granger said his name like a dirty word.

"He's not that bad, once you get to know him."

I was mid-bite of my pudding when her amused chuckle interrupted me.

"I wouldn't laugh, Granger, he's a right scary looking man." Potter said to the girl.

"I was laughing about something else entirely." Granger cautiously, slowly let her eyes trail forward to meet with mine. I felt that fuzzy, electric feeling like I did at Diagon Alley with her finally. It was malignant and warm, and very accusing. "He is rather intimidating looking, I'll be my own judge of character. Malfoy may be right, but I do think it stranger how your scar hurt you when he was looking at you..."

"What class does he teach, Draco?" Harry asked. He didn't seem phased the same way I was by this girl.

"Potions."

Very little else got discussed at our portion of the table. The meal concluded and we were instructed to follow our house prefect to the Slytherin dungeon.

He went over a few more rules and where our dorms were located. The boys dormitories were to the right.

Down a staircase or two, we turned into a secret corridor and the prefect told the portrait "pureblood" to let us in.

I knew the second I walked in I was going t really enjoy this room. The atmosphere was everything I wanted to have when I got older. It was strong, crisp, and knew what its identity was. The serpent snake was embellished on everything from the giant stained glass window(the only window in the place) to the clocks and knick-knacks all over the place.

I led the boys straight to the dorm so I could get to my parchment: I had to send a letter to my parents about today. Harry Potter being in Slytherin would definitely make fathers day. I thought about not including the mudblood being in Slytherin. I then thought better if it when I realized how mad he'd be if he didn't hear it from me first.

Everyone was taking a while to find which bed was theirs, but finally I learned who my roommates would be. I had Crabbe, Goyle, and Harry Potter. Perfect... once again, things were falling into place.


	8. The Sorting- Hermione

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione's POV

It was beautiful.

I gasped and grabbed Justin's shoulder. We were both giddy with excitement as we walked into the Great Hall. It was everything I had imagined and more.

"Look up, Hermione." Justin whispered to me.

"I know, it's enchanted to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

He looked at me knowingly and rolled his eyes. We walked to the ends of the house tables and lined up down past the professors tables.

There was quite a few first years, but I was keenly aware of the silver blonde haired boy I had a run in with yesterday. It was still too soon from the encounter for me to be seeing him. I was on the verge of looking at him. I was trying not to care so much about this lousy boy and be stronger.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, then you will join your classmates at your house table" said the woman that unloaded us from the boats.

"Hannah Abbot."

The ceremony began, but I couldn't pay attention. I was too busy looking at the professors, the portraits of the founders of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore seated so calmly.

Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff. Me, Justin, and Neville clapped for our new friend. A Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin. Then a few made it into Ravenclaw.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley."

He wasted no time getting up to the sorting hat. The older woman placed the hat on his head and in no time the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff!"

I clapped as hard as I could and wondered if I would make it into Hufflepuff too. They seemed to be a good house, known for being loyal and friendly.

More names were called and I began to notice fewer students making it to Slytherin.

"Anthony Goldstein."

I was sure to be next. I had been relatively at ease all day up until this moment. All the self preservation had flown out the window and I wanted to vomit. It was a good thing I hadn't eaten much all day.

"Hermione Granger."

I sucked in a breath. Making my way up, I had decided to completely open myself to whatever this hat decided, putting complete faith into this magical object.

I took my seat in the chair and she lowered the hat to my head. As soon as it connected and rested fully on me, I was transported to a fuzzy reality. It was a blend of mine and the hats vision and thoughts, memories, and voices.

"Alright young lady, how does Slytherin sound?"

A hazed vision of all the pranks I would play on the unknowing bully played over us. The feeling of knowing more than anyone else and using it to my advantage filled me with joy and the images still rushing by turned red.

"No, I can't be in Slytherin. I'm a muggle born and I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Your magic has come from somewhere, dear. It is not random, it never is. I feel like I have felt your kind here before. I assure you, you have got what it takes for Slytherin... or maybe Ravenclaw?"

All the moments I'd spent reading pushed into view. In my room, at my desk, in the park, at Diagon Alley, on the train. A trail of words, definitions, facts, pictures, page numbers.

I felt yesterday's memory at Diagon Alley the strongest, and the hat picked up on it.

"My my, definitely not Hufflepuff. Yes either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Look at you. Look at your quick wit. Look at you standing up for yourself. Look at the fear in that poor boys eyes. You will be a formidable witch one day, and Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness."

I couldn't argue with the hat. He was able to find my raw emotions and feelings. It did feel good to be powerful for a moment. I hadn't held back then, and I liked the way I had him backing away from me in fear. I shuddered at this... the hat felt it too...

"It took a lot of guts to do what you did... you had a real reason for doing what you did that you never had before. Your friend Justin is muggle born, and you were defending yourself and him. I can feel it. You have grown attached to this Justin. I put him in Hufflepuff you know..."

More images of me sitting alone, eating lunch by myself, kids pointing at me as I sat by myself. They melded into me meeting Justin, writing our letters, buying supplies together, and finally us riding together on the boats to Hogwarts.

"I'd like to be with him in Hufflepuff. He wanted to be in the same house as me so I can keep him informed and safe."

The hats laughter rang loud in my head and I wanted to plug my ears and cry. His laugh was terrorizing.

"The boy is made for Hufflepuff, without a doubt. And his family is waiting for him there. But I need to hurry up and place you somewhere before the headmaster puts me into retirement... what will it be then, Hermione Granger? Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

I thought really hard on this. I had to be strong, and I didn't know if I could be strong enough for Slytherin. I wasn't one of them and would have to prove myself.

The hat interrupted me. "I wouldn't be so sure they wouldn't accept you dear. You have their blood, whether they know it or not."

"Whose blood do I have?"

"That I cannot say, all I know is that I have felt it before. You will have to find that out on your own. But please, we need to make a decision. Soon."

I felt the urgency then, not from me, I was enjoying this sensation. This had to be what the hat was feeling.

I was trying to think rational. I had assumed I wanted to be in Ravenclaw ever since I first heard of the house, but something about the unknown intrigued me. This was a long commitment though. I would be in this house for seven years.

I wanted to know how I acquired this magic. I wanted to know my heritage. The decision had been made then and the cold feeling of coming back to reality hit me, just in time for my regular self to hear "Slytherin!"

I couldn't believe what had happened in my head. The whole time I was walking to my house table, I tried to recall what had made me pick Slytherin. But like a dream you desperately wanted to remember, the more I searched for it, the farther away it went until I had absolutely nothing to go on.

You could tell something was stirring amongst the professors. The ceremony continued, but I felt strangely watched by everyone. Particularly the upperclassmen at my table that had either the face of confusion or sneers.

A few more students went to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor before a name was called that brought me back to reality. I observed the blonde headed boy I desperately wanted to forget stroll up to the hat. I then learned the name of the foul boy I had grown to detest so much. It was Draco Malfoy.

The hat didn't even sit on his head a second before it called out "Slytherin!"

I smiled, but that was only for appearances. On the inside my stomach was doing flips.

Draco Malfoy strolled confidently over to the table, and even dared to sit in front of me. He oozed supremacist.

"That was impressive Draco, the hat didn't even sit on your head!" A larger-than-average boy said, nudging at him with his elbow. He didn't bemuse his friend with any reply.

Now it was my turn "So that's your name, is it? Draco Malfoy." I watched his face twitch. I was reliving deeply the odious encounter, feeling that crushing word stab at me again. Mudblood. This boy, and many of the onlookers from down the table, unjustly hated me. I wondered how he was going to treat me now that I was on his level, at his table, among his peers.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name before. I wish to put the past behind us, start new."

I was dumbfounded. Was it really that easy to sway these people? Would I have a chance to fit in? This surely was all for show, and with that I flashed him a careful smile. "Yes, I'd like that too."

"You've met-," the boy sitting next to him tried to speak. Draco flew up his hand to signal them to hush.

"These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle." He introduced his friends with a lack of concern. These poor friends, they looked respectfully onto this Draco Malfoy, yet he couldn't even care to treat them with dignity.

"Pleasure." I tried to look to each of them like it really was a pleasure to meet them.

"Theodore Nott."

I had to turn and see. The boy definitely intrigued me, I had spent a great deal of time with him today. Not that that time was spent conversing or growing to know one another. I had read a book that talked about the power of simple proximity making one infatuated with a person.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted out.

I half expected to hear that, with his hair and high cheekbones, I'd put him in Ravenclaw just for looking so raven-like.

This was obviously not how many people at my table or the boy felt. He stood and tried not to make eye contact with anyone as he slowly trudged foreword. The old woman had to sit the hat down and grab ahold of Nott to steer him to his house table.

Draco had turned to watch and had a disgusted curl to his lips.

A Pansy Parkinson was quickly sorted into Slytherin and took her seat proudly, and ever so properly, next to Draco. She smiled at him and he offered her a weak one in return. She looked to me next, this time for longer than she had on the train, with wide eyes and a investigative look. She seemed to have arrived at a conclusion quickly and turned back to the ceremony.

"Harry Potter!"

The room went quiet except for the rustling of clothing as everyone had to see where the Boy Who Lived would be sorted.

The had sat on his head for a bit, but soon enough it's answer for everyone waiting was "Slytherin!"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I loved a good mystery story, and Harry Potter was currently filled with secrecy.

He even seated himself next to me. I saw the searching looks, the reaching for a question or answer that came with the sorting hat. I hit a wall every time I tried to recall what me and the hat discussed in my head.

More names were called. I gathered from a few glanced between Potter and Malfoy that they had become friends. I internally groaned. Didn't Potter see what an ungrateful, selfish prat this boy was?

"Ronald Weasley."

Harry was showing interest in where this boy was going. He was one of the red heads I saw coming through the wall at the platform this morning.

"Hufflepuff!"

The boy had a look of shock and fear on his face. This I couldn't understand, since Hufflepuff was a notoriously kind and unthreatening house.

"Don't give the Weasley's a bad name in Hufflepuff!" A pair of red headed twins stood and shouted at him. Relief did come over his features and he seated himself at the table.

Last was a "Blaize Zabini!"

I knew what house he was going to be in before the hat had a chance to sit on his head. He shared that same half-smile, proud shoulders, and dazed gleam in his eyes.

"Slytherin!"

He took his seat as Dumbledore stood to address some start-of-term notices.

I eagerly listened and took note of this Forbidden Forest. You shouldn't call something forbidden and expect people to stay away. At least not people like me, the thought of it made me that much more curious.

"And Mr. Filch would like me to remind you, that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds to anyone that does not wish to die a most painful death..."

There was an awkward silence as everyone let those words sink in.

"Now, let the feast... begin!"

The food appeared before us in droves, just like the book said it would. Everyone else was filling their plates so I followed suit.

Our section of the house table was rather quiet. We had two elephants in the room, and no one was sure how to converse. Particularly how to converse while stuffing their faces.

I reached to my left to grab a roll and caught the eye of mister Harry Potter. He smiled at me, watching me a little too closely than I liked.

Millicent spoke softly, so softly only I could hear. "I have never heard of a Granger being in Slytherin. Are you half-blood? Your dad is a muggle?"

I looked around to see everyone trying to conceal their interest in our conversation. So I leaned into her and spoke softly "No, I don't have magic parents."

"Interesting." Our small conversation ended then.

I heard Harry gasp and clang his spoon on his plate. He was rubbing his forehead on his scar, and I wondered if this was a common thing for him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, leaning forward.

"It's my scar... do you know who that professor is over there?" We glanced over to the man with greasy black hair and a rather large nose. His stare was unmissable. He had his eyes locked on Harry, and we assumed that's why his scar was hurting.

A rush of excitement hit me at the peculiarity of the situation. That was before Malfoy inserted himself into our conversation.

"Oh, that's my godfather, and head of Slytherin house. Severus Snape."

I looked back to the professors tables and Snape had averted his gaze. Harry had lowered his hand from his forehead.

"Professor Snape..." I said aloud, feeling how the name sounded on my lips.

"He's not that bad, once you get to know him."

I thought of how ironic it was for him to say that, and laughed to myself.

"I wouldn't laugh, Granger, he's a right scary looking man."

I narrowed my eyes at Harry. "I was laughing about something else entirely," I let my eyes wander forward to meet Draco's. He clearly understood what I had implied. I also picked up on how he knew my name, unless he simply remembered it from the ceremony. "He is rather intimidating looking, I'll be my own judge of character. Malfoy may be right, but I do think it stranger how your scar hurt you when he was looking at you..."

"What class does he teach, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Potions."

We continued to eat until the headmaster rose to dismiss us, the house prefects leading the way.

It was a bit of a mess trying to weave all the students out of the hall and through different corridors, but once most of them got to the grand staircases, us Slytherins diverged down a long flight of stairs. The prefect was explaining to us the history of the castle and where the girls and boys dormitories were located.

Through a secret passageway, we made it to a door that demanded a password. I heard the 6th year prefect say "pureblood," before we walked through. Once again, I laughed to myself from the irony of it all.

The stained glass above the fireplace was breathtaking. It was the only source of light, moonlight, other than a few green spherical table lamps. Those set on dark-wood end tables accompanying hard, cold, black leather furniture.

I followed behind all the other girls to the dormitories, and made my way to a four post bed with my belongings next to it. The house colors decorated all the furniture again, and a serpent tapestry hung between my bed and Pansy Parkinson's bed.

The three girls I was to share this room with were all different. For the most part we went through our things quietly.

I glanced to the girl sleeping across from me. She was blonde and slender and her trunk had a T.D on the end. She looked up to me then and saw this as a fine time to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Tracey Davis."

"Hermione, Granger."

We both looked to the girls on the other side of the room. Pansy was trying to pay us no mind, and Millicent walked over to us.

"Oh come off it Pans, we are gonna have to live with each other now so be social!" Tracey said to her.

She wrinkled her face and stomped to us, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson. I would like to let everyone know I get the bathroom first after classes and my side of the room is strictly off limits." She turned away with a huff.

I was used to her type. I looked to Tracey Davis and she shrugged.

"Millicent Bulstrobe. I'm pretty easy to get along with. But I like to keep to myself. I have my pet cat here, but he will keep off your beds, I promise. He's quiet too."

I had to speak now. "Well, I'd like to get to bed, I can't wait to start classes in the morning."

"I get bathroom first!" Pansy reminded everyone before headed to our shared bathroom with her pajamas.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out some parchment to write my parents. There was so much uncertainty running through my mind, more mysteries, and I had lost track of my thoughts. I was starting to feel more at ease about being in Slytherin, though I was worried about Malfoy telling people what happened at the bookstore. I had to get control of myself, but part of me truly enjoyed letting loose all my emotions.

I was third to have the bathroom and before long I was in bed. The thought crossed my mind that they might try and prank me. I was the last girl to fall asleep.


	9. Halloween- Draco POV

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Draco's POV

 _Draco,_

 _I think it is preposterous that a mudblood was sorted into Slytherin! I'm glad you wrote me as quickly as you did. I was able to contact a few of my Ministry partners, but sadly there is nothing they can do to fix this. I wanted to believe that hat was an intelligent object, but perhaps it has grown dull and manifested too much of Dumbledores sentiments from being cooped up in his office all these years. I hope you remember the advice I gave you about keeping them in their place._

 _The Nott boy being sorted into Ravenclaw is another peculiarity. The Nott family have long been a Slytherin family and have been loyal to the cause. I have half a mind to advise you to shun this friend of yours completely. Though further thinking leads me to believe you may be able to get certain information out of him in the future. His father is not pleased._

 _I am very excited to hear your friendship with Potter is secured. To hear he has been placed in Slytherin is proof your influence over his ideals are powerful. Keep up the good work, son._

 _Lucious_

I had read that letter a dozen times. It was just what I needed when I had to level my head. Every now and then I felt like I was in a different world.

These past few weeks have been a nonstop blur of meals, classes, homework, chatting, and ignoring the bane of my existence.

Every time I'd pass her in the common room, or she would raise her hand in class, or talk to my friends...I'd have to exercise a good bit of self control not to give her any mind... wait... I'm thinking about her trying to not think about her!

"Ugh!" I laid my head on my desk. I was feeling hopeless.

The words of my father in the letter and the words I had playing over and over in my head were the only things keeping me sane.

I was having a lot of success keeping Potter as a friend. He wasn't a bad person to be spending time with. I'd like to say we have developed a pretty good friendship these past couple months.

He was becoming good friends with Granger, and the dread had been building inside me daily. I just couldn't explain it, but she made me nervous. Mother always said first impressions make the biggest impression, so maybe that was my problem with her.

I hadn't much time to keep an eye on Theodore Nott. I was too concerned with my inner circle of friends. Every time I did manage a glance from him he'd quickly advert his gaze. He was a disgrace to the cause and his family, so it was no wonder he was dodging anyone from Slytherin house.

"Draco, you alright?" Crabbe said, walking into our dorm room with Goyle in tow.

I shot them a glare. As much as I appreciated their constant presence, I really couldn't wait to be rid of them. The winter holidays couldn't come fast enough. Though I'd be dealing with Astoria...

"I'm fine." I sat up and rubbed my hair back down.

"We were waiting for you to head down to breakfast." Crabbe started.

"Yea, they're putting on a Halloween themed breakfast." Goyle stoped speaking when I looked at him seriously.

"Is all you two think about is food? Ugh,... never mind. I'm coming. Can't hold you both up from your pumpkin juice." I lead them out of the dorm.

The common room was mostly empty, except for a couple making out by the fireplace. Upon closer inspection, it was Marcus Flint with his toy of the week. Being the star quidditch player he was, he was always on the agenda of the willing schoolgirl.

We rounded up the staircase.

"Did you do your transfiguration homework, Greg?" Crabbe asked.

"Yea, well I did it, but I doubt it's all right. Professor McGonagall gives me the creeps, I can't even pay attention half the time."

"You mind if I copy it? I had asked Granger last night at dinner but she told me no. She always does. She can be such a prude."

"Don't be like that, Crabbe! She may be a prude, but she's the reason Slytherin has all these house points! We're sure to win house cup this year, for the 8th time in a row!"

"Yea, guess your right. Even the other heads of houses love her!"

That was it. "Can you both shut it about Granger! You know how she infuriates me! I only tolerate her, but I won't listen to you both praising a mudblood! Or have you forgotten?" I said with enough venom to kill a horse.

They both looked away and apologized.

By the time we made it to breakfast it was halfway over.

We took our usual seats. Harry was quite the character, and could be seen sitting with just about anyone, any given day. Today, like too many days before, he was sitting next to Granger. I sat across from Potter. The oafs I was dragging behind me sat next to me. Tracey Davis was across from Granger. They were seen together all the time.

"Morning, Draco." Harry acknowledged me.

"Morning."

"Don't we look chipper this morning," came from Davis.

I didn't look up, and focused on the mountain of food before me. The usual toast was present, then there was the seasonal stuff like pumpkin oatmeal and sweet potato hash browns. I personally liked just scrambled eggs and fruit. It reminded me of the food from the manor.

The table kept up talking like I wasn't there. I was known not to be a morning person. I was notoriously snappy, except to Potter for obvious reasons.

"Draco, I talked to Flint a bit ago. He was gonna ask Madam Hooch about you coming out to practice with us." Harry said. This was just what I needed to boost my spirit.

"Thanks, Harry. Hope she says yes. I'd love some extra flying time."

"Yes, it keeps me busy. I am so tired by the end of quidditch practice, I can barely keep my grades up. Glad I have Hermione here to help!" He smiled at her. She didn't even look up from the notes she was scribbling.

"Granger! That's not fair! I thought we were friends too! Don't I get some homework help!" There Crabbe went again...

She looked up this time and smirked at Crabbe. "I believe you were asking me to let you copy my work. Harry here only asks for my notes to copy so he can do the homework himself. It's a bit different. Plus, he has been busy with quidditch. Where as you're busy with...?" She spoke so clearly and calmly, with that edge of know-it-all.

"Fine, fine..." Crabbe admitted defeat.

"Besides, in return for my help, Harry is going to help me with my flying abilities. My marks in that class aren't where I'd like them."

"Won't that be nice. Granger up on a broomstick." Everyone snapped their heads to Pansy Parkinson's direction. Most people would have been embarrassed by the attention, but Pansy seamed to relish in it. "Like your nose wasn't high enough in the air already..."

"Watch it, Parkinson." Harry was the only one brave enough to stand up to her. To be honest, I agreed completely with Pansy. I was literally biting my tongue to voice how I felt as well.

Granger was fuming. The audience watching the show was growing, and for obvious reasons. Granger had been picked on before during classes, mainly by Pansy, but she usually just ignores them. Now all eyes were on her and she couldn't simply ignore this.

My body was the first to start reacting to the waves of energy coming off of her. I wanted to move away, but I was immobilized and clutched my arms across my chest.

Pansy had smirked back at Granger when she realized what monster she had awakened. She made a motion to get up but couldn't budge. She made an effort to speak but all she got out were gurgles. I looked back to Harry and he was dumbfounded.

I couldn't even look at Granger. I just knew my skin would remember that skin-shredding feeling.

Snape stood and made his way to the table. "What is the matter over here..." he said in his usual monotone.

I felt the pressure lift and stood to leave. Nearly everyone had rose to leave because breakfast was nearly over, but I needed to get some air.

"Shue-" Pansy stuttered. "SHUE-!" She tried again! She rose and screamed a muffled scream. "AH CAUNT SHEEK!" He was covering her mouth and rose to stomp around. Eyes wide, she pointed at Granger and tried to yell "SHUE'S AH FHEEK!"

Snape wasn't amused. "Parkinson, calm yourself. Davis, take miss Parkinson to the hospital wing. Granger, my office..." he paused to look around the hall. "I believe breakfast is over..."

I hadn't a chance to look at Granger's face. She had already taken off behind Snape.

I looked to Potter but he was already talking to me.

"Draco, I was beginning to think she wasn't like you said, but that proved it. She is not a witch to be messed with!" He motioned to leave.

We met up again at the doors outside the hall. "Did you feel anything, Harry?"

"Yes! I couldn't move! I almost couldn't breathe! But I'm glad I'm not Parkinson. I don't know what she did to her but ..."

"It was a jinx of some sort. She doesn't even know she did it, she did it with wordless magic. Don't you see, Harry?She can be dangerous! She doesn't understand! She's a muggle born! She can't control herself!" I was entirely serious and entirely glad I could finally speak my mind to Potter. He had started to become friends with her and my remarks on her had remained few and noninvasive. Now I had him feeling exactly what i had told him about.

Students were rushing past. They were either talking about what happened, trying to figure out what they felt, or asking people who that girl was.

"I don't know, Draco... I feel bad for her. Pansy did deserve it. That was out of nowhere... "

There he went again being compassionate.

"Let's get to class."

"Yes."

 **Halloween Dinner**

I didn't know what I was expecting, but dinner this evening was nothing short of impressive, and sweet.

Pumpkins floated overhead and the air was delightful. The table had everything from caramel apples to roasted meats.

When me and Harry arrived we took the seats next to Zabini and Davis. Harry was just telling me about how Madam Hooch had allowed me to practice flying during the Slytherin quidditch team practices, but that was interrupted by these twos conversation.

"For the last time, bugger off! Your not getting anything out of me! Pansey deserved what she got!"

"What exactly did she get?" Blaize was leaning over the table trying to get any information he could out of Granger's friend.

Harry turned on his caring friend voice. "Please Davis, tell us what happened? We haven't seen Hermione all day."

Tracey Davis paused a moment to contemplate. "She jinxed Pansy's tongue so that it fused to the top of her mouth. It's still not detached, Madam Pomfrey is baffled. Dumbledore came but asked I leave for him to talk to Pansey alone. Then I found Hermione, but she burst into tears and has been in the girls bathroom all afternoon crying... I feel so bad. I don't know what to say to make her feel better." Davis was looking on the verge of tears herself.

I exchanged looks with Potter. Davis saw and immediately went on the defensive.

"Look, I only told you because I thought you were her friend, Harry! Don't make me regret saying anything! The whole school has been talking about it, and I didn't want to be apart of the gossiping, so you three hush!"

"We won't say anything." Zabini offered.

"I'm starving." I wanted to change the subject. I had nothing nice to say and the statement was true.

"Yes, lets just eat... " Davis sounded defeated.

We had just finished dessert when the doors to the Great Hall flung open. Lightening crackled and professor Dumbledore stood.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Professor Quirrill was running down the Great Hall. The student body remained still for the second time that day.

"Thought you ought to know...," and with a thump he passed out onto the floor.

High pitched and girly screams filled the air as the horror set into my classmates. We all started scrambling to get out, though not quite sure where to go to! For Merlin's sake, all my stuff was in the dungeons!

"SIILEENNCEE!"

I don't know if it was everyone obediently following headmasters orders or a spell, but we all froze.

"Everyone will please, not panic. Prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories. Teachers will please follow me to the dungeons."

"Where exactly do we go?" I asked Potter. "Our dormitories are the dungeons!" I was outraged and scared.

"Um, maybe it's not in the Slytherin dungeons?" He was trying to be positive.

"Guys! We have to get Hermione! She doesn't know!" Davis was at our side in an instant, grabbing us by our robes and yanking us to the back of the crowds.

"Davis, I am not leaving the group. We would be safer in larger numbers. Besides!" I was loosing my mind. "Granger can obviously defend herself!"

"Idiot! She's been crying! She's too emotional! She needs to be with us too and you're being insensitive! Wouldn't you want somebody to care about you crying in a bathroom all day?"

I didn't want to answer that question. Thankfully Potter had to be the knight in shining armor. "Davis is right we have to at least tell her where everyone went and why!"

We ran off down the hallways. Once we rounded the last corner we nearly ran into each other when the shadow of a huge monster trudged down the wall.

A frantic Davis spoke in a whisper. "Oh Salazar Slytherin, the troll just went into the girls bathroom!"

I couldn't believe I had somehow managed to get myself into this situation. When I woke up this morning, saving Hermione Granger from a troll was not on my list. I would have let the troll club her! But here I was with Davis and Potter, coming to her rescue.

"He's not in the dungeons...," Harry said.

"Well what do we do? Get a teacher?" I questioned.

"Draco!" The girl scolded me. "We don't have time for that! That thing is sure to kill her! We must do something!"

"Come on." Harry said and led the way.

We almost made it through the doorway when we heard her scream. It chilled my insides and made my ears start ringing. Then we saw the troll, barely dressed and smelly, groaning as it swung its club through the bathroom stalls.

"Hermione move!" Harry yelled. That's when I spotted her crouching underneath a sink.

The troll smashed its club through the adjacent sink. It reached out and picked her up completely, it's hands wrapping around her entire middle. "Do something!" Granger begged.

"What?" Davis needed directions.

"Anything!"

He troll raised its weapon and was looking to slam it onto the girls head.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry had managed to bewitch the club to float in the air.

All was still, and I think we all were holding our breathe. I watched as the troll looked at his hand in confusion.

The girl was now forgotten, and he loosened his grasp. She pushed her way out of his grip. It was about a six foot drop to the floor, but she got up without a problem.

The troll finally used its tiny brain to think maybe the club was in the air and looked up. Harry retracted his wand and we watched as the club felt gravity again. It slammed into his face, causing him to collapse. It was so massive, even some dust puffed out from under him. I shielded myself.

We all were in shock. Granger ran to stand by Harry. Davis went and grabbed her. I was just there, not knowing what my purpose here was.

Just then, three professors rushed into the bathroom. It was Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrill.

"Ex-explain yourselves! All of you!"

Silence. We were all processing this event, but Harry was the first to speak.

"We were- we-"

"It was my fault professors!" Hermione stepped foreword and gave Harry and Davis a knowing look. She didn't look my way.

"Explain yourself, Granger." Snape drawled out.

Quirrill was frantically shifting behind the other two professors and eyeing the stunned troll.

"I had read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Davis hadn't came to rescue me... I'd probably be dead."

"And Malfoy?" He turned his head to the side and studied me suspiciously.

"I was -" I had no idea what to say. "I wasn't much help in fighting off a troll. But I came with Harry when we found out Granger was going after the troll." I lied.

McGonagall scoffed. "That was very foolish! All of you! Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale!"

We all hung our heads and could feel the house points dissipating from the tone of her voice.

"Five points! Will be taken away from Miss Granger. For endangering herself and others." Snape insisted. He exchanged looks with McGonagall before she spoke next. "And five points... will be awarded to and Miss Davis, for sheer dumb luck!"

"To the dormitories, all of you!" Snape spoke.

As I was leaving, I couldn't help watching as Snape glared at Professor Quirrill. The frail man looked like an kicked dog.

"Well you're the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor! Handle this at once!" McGonagall instructed Quirrill, pointing at the troll.

The troll uttered a grunt and Quirrill jumped with a shout. Pitiful really. He looked like he would loose this position from simply turning in his resignation. Perhaps this job was too much for him.

"Hermione, I can't believe what just happened! You could have died!" Davis was spouting off.

"I would have been if you hadn't had come found me."

"I doubt that, you're far smarter than us. It was really exciting though, we were told by Professor Quirrill that the troll was in the dungeon," Harry was explaining. "Tracey said you were in the bathroom, and we should warn you."

"Good thing we did, nobody knew it wasn't in the dungeon anymore," Davis said, looking to me and Harry.

"Thank you."

I felt a twinge of happiness that we had come save her before the troll got her. Even if I didn't do anything, I still was glad to have seen the display.

Granger was smiling at her friends and glanced in my direction. Her smile did falter, but was still a smile.

We had made it back to the dungeons and were greeted by our housemates. It was "Where did you go off to?" and "Did you see the troll?" After we explained ourselves and told them about the troll clubbing incident, everyone was cheering for Harry. People were even talking to Granger again, and were genuinely glad that she was okay.

Daphne sought me out and pulled me aside.

"You went to save the mudblood? Honestly Draco, I didn't peg you for the type."

"I didn't go willingly! I just happened to be there! You know Harry, he's my friend and he's her friend too!"

"Are you going to tell your father this?"

"Of course, I could have died too! He'll want to hear about a troll getting loose in Hogwarts. The Ministry may want to do something about this." I was channeling my inner father just by talking about him. Daphne seemed satisfied and I felt relief.

"Good, I wouldn't want Astoria to hear her Dracey-poo was off risking his life trying to save a mudblood."

I could feel my face turning red and I was seeing red as well. Daphne was grinning and chose this as the perfect moment to walk off. Merlin, I hated her.

She was right completely. That would have been exactly what that seemed like.

And with that I took a deep breathe and worked my way to my dorm room. I was the first one there and was thankful for that. I needed to write my father before anything potentially incriminating got to him first.


	10. Halloween- Her POV

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione's POV

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Your father and I would like for you to clarify what exactly you mean by you're staying in the dungeons. I gather that you're pleased with it, but we are a little concerned. We expected your dorms to be someplace... not in the dungeon._

 _We are happy you have made a few friends already! We worry about what Mrs. Baker told us, but feel you're old enough and are quite capable of defending yourself. But remember, don't ever feel like you have to stay there if you feel threatened. Better safe than sorry, right?_

 _Regardless, we would like to remind you how proud we are of you. We hope this will lead you to your calling, and ultimately your happiness. I know I sound like a cheesy movie, but they have their wisdom!_

 _Can't wait to have you back for the Christmas holidays!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

I had read that letter many times to myself over these past couple months. It was just what I needed when I started to doubt myself.

I was excelling in all my classes except flying. I had become good friends with Tracey and Harry. The majority of Slytherins still didn't associate with me, but I wasn't the type to require popularity for happiness.

I carefully folded my parent's letter back and picked up my robe from the end of my bed.

"I wish you'd try some of my mother's hair taming potion! It would really do you wonders!" Tracey said while grabbing her books.

"I don't prioritize my hair, especially when I have all these papers to write!"

"Half of those papers are extra credit or extracurricular! You could find time!" Tracey insisted as we headed out to the common room. We were on our way to breakfast.

Harry was chatting with Marcus and his current girlfriend when we emerged and he spotted up.

"Wanna come down to breakfast with us, Harry?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, I'm famished. See you later, Flint!"

The couple didn't seem to mind, they were already holding hands and walking over to the black leather sofas.

"What was that about, if you don't mind me asking?" I implored as I led us out of the dungeons.

"Quidditch stuff."

"You still owe me flying lessons!" I gave a fake whine.

"Soon. We have quidditch practice in a couple days. I had asked Marcus if Madam Hooch would let you and Draco come to practice with us."

"Oh...," was all I could come up with. I needed calories to come up with something more clever. That or I simply wasn't thrilled with the idea of flying with Malfoy around.

"I can see if I can help you out sooner! I just thought it'd be easier to teach you when Slytherin had the pitch instead of reserving a day. Madam Hooch doesn't usually reserve a whole day for just a few students... you see?" He must have sensed my unease.

"Awe Harry, Hermione just doesn't want to practice with Draco around. Haven't you noticed how she clams up when anyone mentions his name. I think she likes him." Tracey was grinning, and I could have hit her! I would definitely be explaining exactly why I didn't want to go flying with Draco later! I couldn't believe she wanted to discuss this accusation now, and not with me before. Privately!

"It's not like that, Tracey! All I said was "Oh" and you two assume I'm upset about something or in love! Honestly, you both are mental!"

"You're so easily stirred up! I was just kidding!" Tracey was still in good spirits.

Harry was being a gentleman and knew now wasn't a good time to speak. There was a small awkward silence, but then we rounded into the Great Hall and I heard myself gasp.

Hundreds of jack-o-lanterns floated above the rafters and the smell of ham and cinnamon filled my nose. This was going to be the best breakfast so far.

Not many people were here yet so we had our pick of seats.

"This is amazing!" Harry said. He had told me before how he only got to eat what was leftover after his aunt, uncle, and cousin ate.

I served myself a cinnamon roll and some caramelized pecan bacon. My mom and dad frowned upon sugar, so I needed to take advantage of this!

"Hermione, did I give you back your notes from herbology? The list of poisonous plants in Scotland?"

"No, but you can keep it, I made myself a copy just in case you lost it."

"You think of everything, Hermione." Harry's statement felt so genuine. He had been so kind to me, him and Tracey. They were already the best friends I'd ever had.

We continued to talk about classes while more students strolled in. They all seemed to be awed at the food and decoration. Halloween was celebrated like Christmas.

I pulled out my transfiguration book and was setting up my parchment for note taking. I was particular about my notes.

At some point Draco and his friends sat down and him and Harry began talking.

"Draco, I talked to Flint a bit ago. He was gonna ask Madam Hooch about you coming out to practice with us." Harry said. I didn't fail to notice he forgot to mention me being there as well.

"Thanks, Harry. Hope she says yes. I'd love some extra flying time."

"Yes, it keeps me busy. I am so tired by the end of quidditch practice, I can barely keep my grades up. Glad I have Hermione here to help!" I wanted to look up but was almost done getting the chapter sections all written down.

"Granger! That's not fair! I thought we were friends too! Don't I get some homework help!" There Crabbe went... calling me out, forcing me to break my concentration.

"I believe you were asking me to let you copy my work. Harry here only asks for my notes to copy so he can do the homework himself. It's a bit different. Plus, he has been busy with quidditch. Where as you're busy with...?"

"Fine, fine..." Crabbe admitted defeat.

"Besides, in return for my help, Harry is going to help me with my flying abilities. My marks in that class aren't where I'd like them." I wondered if Draco got the hint.

"Won't that be nice. Granger up on a broomstick." I looked to the owner of that voice. No surprise Pansy had to add her two-cents. "Like your nose wasn't high enough in the air already..."

"Watch it, Parkinson." Harry was the only one brave enough to stand up for me. She was probably speaking what everyone else believed to be true anyway.

The longer the silence grew, the more eyes watched me. What was I supposed to say? I had put up with remarks about my grades, attitude, and social status too often this year, and I was sick of it. I felt the fire blare inside me. I wanted whatever I was to say next be the end of the bullying.

Pansy was smirking at the audience she brought in, until she turned to me. I felt the sensation of steely hatred like I remembered from the bookstore. The unjustness was undeserved and I wanted her to squirm in discomfort. I felt my fingertips buzzing against the wood of the table and I couldn't think, hear, see clearly...

She made a motion to get up but couldn't budge. She made an effort to speak but all she could get out were gurgles. I felt satisfied.

"What is the matter over here..." Snape said in his usual monotone. I jolted back to my normal senses.

I couldn't come up with an answer for my professor. Nothing had happened, I thought. Then I looked up and noted the students watching me, grabbing their books to hurry out of the Great Hall.

"Shue-" Pansy stuttered. "SHUE-!" She tried again! She rose and screamed a muffled scream. "AH CAUNT SHEEK!" He was covering her mouth and rose to stomp around. Eyes wide, she pointed at me and yell "SHUE'S AH FHEEK!"

Oh no... what had I done. I was terrified. So many thoughts were going through my head. I wanted to fix it, undo it, apologize. But what good would that all do. I would by lying to myself. I had wanted to cause Pansy pain.

"Parkinson, calm yourself. Davis, take miss Parkinson to the hospital wing. Granger, my office..." he paused to look around the hall. "I believe breakfast is over..."

I just knew I was going to be expelled. I couldn't control myself. I had let my emotions get to me. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't let people's words get to me. That's all they ever did to me was attach me with words. Not with magic. I had retaliated with some sort of curse or jinx. I just prayed Madam Pomfrey could fix this.

I trailed closely behind Snape and we hastily made it all the way to his classroom in silence. He wrote "Write definitions from back of textbook until I return to class" on the blackboard and twitched his fingers in the direction of his office.

Once we made it inside and I sat down in front of his desk, the reality of the situation had fully set in.

His office defined how I felt. It was depressing, dark, and cold. I curled my hands together and watched as my professor took his seat in front of me.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to offer you a bit of relief. You will not be expelled today."

"Thank you, professor! I won't let it happen again! I-!"

"You will not let it happen again, or Dumbledore will decide whether or not you should be expelled. I want you to know that what you did today will not solve itself overnight! The Parkinson's will be furious to find out that their daughter has been langlocked! Do you know what that means, Miss Granger?"

I shook my head no.

"It means that until I produce the potion to remedy the jinx you casted onto her, her tongue is affixed to the top of her mouth!"

I was nauseous. I involuntary shifted my tongue in my mouth and cringed to think of the horrified feeling Pansy must be experiencing.

"If you were not the brightest witch of your age, or a semi-celebrity, you'd be on the train back home, tonight!"

I had to stare at my hands and pretend I was somewhere else other than here. I was on the verge of a breakdown in front of Professor Snape.

"Now, I need you to tell me exactly what caused you to attack your classmate." He pulled a piece of parchment out and a quill.

"She embarrassed me in front of everyone..." I glanced up, he was watching me while writing my words down.

"She told everyone that I had my nose in the air. But that wasn't what made me so mad." I paused.

"Well please, do answer my question quickly, I do have a class waiting on me."

"She... well a good deal of people, often comment on me being a know it all. Or comment on me being muggle born. When she embarrassed me like that and it made everyone stare at me, I was..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to be having this conversation about my feelings with Severus Snape. I would have a hard enough time expressing these feelings to my own mother.

He sat patiently watching me, bored.

"I was angry. For everything. All at once. And I think I channeled it into Pansy. I never said a word, I just felt it. I had no idea it would cause her to-"

"Alright, Miss Granger, I believe I understand what happened, I'll talk with Parkinson about it as well. But I do suggest you get these... feelings, under wraps. Hopefully I can subdue the Parkinson's about the situation." He filed the piece of parchment in his drawer.

"In the meantime," Snape leaned foreword to look me very sternly in the eyes. "Try not to let your temper injure another student. This is your warning. 20 points from Slytherin."

"Thank you, sir." Was the only response I could come up with. I was just happy not to be expelled.

Walking to class late was new to me. This was such a horrible day, and I only wished it to be over. I hurriedly made it to class and seated myself at a table all to myself. McGonagall acknowledged me with a nod but did not let it interrupt class. For that I was grateful.

 **Halloween Dinner**

How did I end up here?

The musky mildew smell reminded me of a cabinet under a leaky sink. Except I wasn't in a cabinet, I was in the girls bathroom.

If today wasn't bad enough already, I had a run in with Justin, then with Tracey. Both ended in me being just that much more broken.

Justin was fine, making new friends, happy. I had seen him during my break period and wanted to say hello. Him and a few of his friends were sitting in the courtyard, watching a couple older Hufflepuffs transfiguring rocks into fighters and battling each other. That all ended though when I approached.

"Hey, Justin," I stood next to him and he looked startled.

"Hey, Hermione... uhm," he looked back to him friends, including the red-headed boy, Ron Weasley. "Wanna walk around a bit?" He started off to the bridge.

I followed next to him in silence. There was definitely something off, and it was a tangible tension.

"Look, Hermione, I know we were good friends-" I cut him off.

"Were? I didn't know we weren't friends anymore?" I said.

"Look, please, we are still friends, okay? But we can't be friends in public."

I couldn't say anything. I was already emotional unstable after this morning and hearing this now was that much more crushing.

"You have to understand, Hermione. Everyone saw what you did to the Parkinson girl, and people have been talking... they think you're... dangerous."

I had stopped walking when we were halfway down the bridge. Light from the sun was shinning in over the castle grounds and I was reminded of the feelings I had prior to today. I was hopeful, collected, motivated. Today I wasn't. How was I to get back to that?

I looked back to Justin who was watching the sunset too. "Do you think I'm dangerous?" I asked as casually as I could.

Justin smirked. "I wouldn't like to be on your bad side. What did the girl do that was so bad you jinxed her?"

"She told me my nose was in the air, was rather embarrassing... I didn't even know I could jinx her."

"Well, some of my friends have been telling me rumors. I'm glad to hear it from you... she probably deserved it." His tension had eased and I was beginning to feel like old times again.

"I'll talk to my friends and tell them to calm down. But it would help me if we didn't speak until... after this thing dies down."

I wasn't loosing my friend, so I accepted those therms. But it still hurt to think about. The universe really had it out for me...

Then after the last class before dinner, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tracey located me. She told me what I had done in further gruesome detail, and I was ashamed. I was sorry and nothing anybody could do would help me now. I just needed to sit here and cry until curfew, and then keep my nose in my books until this whole incident was forgotten.

My stomach growled. I didn't get to stow a few treats from breakfast in my pockets to last me till dinner, and now I was missing dinner. Halloween dinner, that would surely be filled with candy, cinnamon, pecans, pumpkins,...

That made me think of when I was on my way to the Great Hall. I had been purposefully ignoring all the looks from my fellow classmates when Tracey found me. She ran up to me and began asking me all these questions too fast, but what really got me crying was when she talked about the state of Pansy. Her tongue was still attached and I couldn't control the emotions rushing over me. It was simply too much, so I ran. I was no longer hungry and I was done with people.

A thud interrupted my train of thought. It sounded like thunder, but off. Off because it kept happening, and the thumps were getting closer.

Something big was definitely coming my way.

The only thing that gave me comfort was the four walls I was enclosed in. I had very little else to help me.

My feet felt vulnerable and I drew my legs up on top of the toilet with me. Another thump later and I knew I was in trouble. It was in the bathroom with me. Did it know I was in here? What was it? Was it a good thump or bad thump?

A few more thumps and the water puddled on the floor began to vibrate.

Curiosity got the better of my judgment and I lowered my legs, then my body, then my head to peak under the stall. A few stalls away were a pair of grey, crusty, smelly feet, and a wooden club.

I gasped. Oh no!

The feet shifted in my direction and the club vanished. I ducked under the stalls to try and run into the next one, but it was too late.

Wood splintered overhead and I screamed. Looking from under a wooden door, yellow eyes were looking down on me. This creature was huge, and I didn't think it was supposed to be here! Even if it was Halloween!

It raised its club and groaned. I scurried off to cower underneath the sinks.

The club crashed into a sink next to me.

This is it... I thought. This is how I was going to die. Bad event after another, until a monster smashes me into a pulp.

The troll stepped foreword and I watched in slow motion as my best friends and Draco Malfoy rushed in behind the troll.

The beast reached out and wrapped a gnarly hand around me.

"Do something!" I begged.

"What?" Tracey pulled her wand out and was watching me.

"Anything!"

The troll lifted his clubbing arm and I just knew I was done for.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry exclaimed! I was impressed. I watched with gleaming eyes as the club that was soon to do me in was frozen mid air.

The troll looked at his hand in confusion. This was my chance to escape!

I felt his fingers give and I pushed apart the hard skin to free myself. I didn't land on my feet, but I did manage to land unharmed.

The troll gazed upwards and located its favorite tool. Harry lowered his wand, causing the club to slam into the trolls face. It was the sweetest sound I had heard in a long time, the sound of the dizzy troll hitting the ground full force. It felt like the whole castle shook, and I ran to be with my friends. Tracey grabbed ahold of me and I felt safe. Harry had saved me.

Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrill rushed into the bathroom next.

"Ex-explain yourselves! All of you!" The woman shrieked.

We were all quiet. I had to say something, something that would put the blame on me so my friends wouldn't get in trouble.

"We were- we-" Harry was fumbling with his words and I couldn't let him look like that.

"It was my fault professors!" I shot Harry and Tracey a look that hopefully read "just go with this."

"Explain yourself, Granger." Snape slowly got out.

Quirrill was frantically shifting behind the other two professors and eyeing the stunned troll.

"I had read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Davis hadn't came to rescue me... I'd probably be dead."

"And Malfoy?" Snape questioned suspiciously.

I didn't know what to say for him. I really had no idea why he was there.

"I was -" the silver haired boy started. "I wasn't much help in fighting off a troll. But I came with Harry when we found out Granger was going after the troll."

McGonagall scoffed. "That was very foolish! All of you! Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale!"

I was having mixed feelings. I was still scared out of my mind, but proud of us for fending for ourselves.

"Five points! Will be taken away from Miss Granger. For endangering herself and others." Snape insisted. He exchanged looks with McGonagall before she spoke next. "And five points... will be awarded to and Miss Davis, for sheer dumb luck!"

"To the dormitories, all of you!" Snape spoke.

Harry and Tracey were on either side of me, and Malfoy trailed behind. He was beginning to worry me. I didn't know how I felt about him being here. Did he set the troll loose on me? I doubt it, but I know he didn't like me, so I wouldn't put it past him.

"Well you're the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor! Handle this at once!" McGonagall instructed Quirrill, pointing at the troll.

The troll grunted and Professor Quirrill jumped with a shout. I didn't really like him as a teacher, and I assumed the DADA instructor would have been more... fearless?

"Hermione, I can't believe what just happened! You could have died!" Tracey was shaking my arm.

"I would have been if you hadn't had come found me." I was being completely honest. I was certain I wouldn't have been able to be that clever.

"I doubt that, you're far smarter than us. It was really exciting though, we were told by Professor Quirrill that the troll was in the dungeon," Harry was explaining. "Tracey said you were in the bathroom, and we should warn you."

"Good thing we did, nobody knew it wasn't in the dungeon anymore," Davis said, looking at Malfoy and Harry.

"Thank you." I smiled at my two friends.

I felt Malfoy's stare so I carried my smile over to him. I guess he did come along to offer some sort of support. After a near death experience, I didn't think twice about extending a little extra kindness towards him.

We had made it back to the dungeons. As much as I wanted to take a bath and get the slight stench of troll off me, half of Slytherin house was in the common room waiting for us. People demanded to know why Harry, Tracey, and Malfoy ran off.

Tracey explained how Harry used the levitation spell from charms class to defeat a huge mountain troll, and that set everyone off. Harry was my savior and everyone wanted to know more.

Millicent came up to me and Tracey and actually hugged us. She was beginning to think she was going to be sleeping by herself that night.

I barely noticed that Malfoy was getting away without the barrage of questions. A second year girl was talking with him, but that was about it. And I dare say, it must have been an embarrassing conversation. Malfoy dashed off red-faced and on a mission.

I made a mental note to myself that I would keep an eye on this girl.

It was five minutes past curfew when a prefect started ordering us to our dorm rooms. Tracey walked with me up to our room and demanded I get in the shower next! I demanded to know if she had something to eat.

Thankfully, she had a stash of chocolate frogs and gummy worms to get me by untill breakfast. I knew my parents would not consider that a good dinner. I would keep that little detail out of the letter I was writing them.


	11. Ministry Ball- Draco

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter**

Draco's POV

Greengrass Estate

My parents and I arrived at the Greengrass Estate early. They were holding the New Years Ministry Ball here this year.

We apparated into the main entrance and we were greeted by Mrs. Greengrass herself. She was dressed in silver with feathers sticking out everywhere.

"Narcissa, Lucious, and Draco! Please come in! I'm so glad you could make it."

I thought it was funny how she said it like we had an option not to come. My father worked there and my mother helped plan the party.

"Everything looks lovely, dear," said mother radiantly.

"It's a pleasure to be here again, and thank you for having us," my father spoke while looking around her.

Then my mother looked to me, expecting my response.

"Good evening, Mrs. Greengrass. I can't wait for a lovely evening." I said, offering my best fake smile.

None saw through the facade, and they looked pleased. My mother placed a hand on my shoulder and we were directed into a ballroom.

The room was usually empty and dark. I couldn't recall ever seeing this room in use before. But today was special. Gold and green was the color scheme, and a few house elves were popping in and out with plates of hors d'oeuvres.

"Oh, Draco. Isn't this grand. I remember when we held the New Years Ball at the manor. You were a toddler then...," my mother was rambling while my father located the bar.

"Well mother, I guess I'll walk around until I see someone I know."

"But dear, we are early, no one is here-"

"Draco!"

My mother and I turned in the direction of the high-pitched voice.

Astoria was rushing down the stairs towards us.

"I guess you can walk with Astoria, but stay where we can find you, Draco." Mother said while maintaining a smile. She was the queen of keeping appearances.

She approached us in her Slytherin green ball gown and her hair was carefully pulled back into a bun.

"Draco, I'm so glad to have you here!" She turned to my mother and curtsied. "Glad to have you as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Astoria. Draco can't wait to spend the final week of the holidays at the Greengrass Estate with you and Daphne."

"I know! I have so much planned! Me and mother wanted to take you around the grounds, and maybe even stay a night at the hunting lodge, and since it's cold we can have hot chocolate and-"

"That sounds lovely, Astoria. Sounds like you have it all planned out." My mother was grinning, but I could see the hidden nervousness in her eyes.

If she were to pay attention to me right now, she'd see me pursing my lips and refraining from running back to the manor. I had agreed to stay here during the holidays, but that was only because I was pressured to. Since father told me about me and Astoria being arranged, I couldn't help the thoughts of us being in love in the future.

Astoria was nice enough. And she certainly was very well dressed. But she was always just my friend that I could count on saving me from her mean sister. Merlin, the thought just hit me that I could have been betrothed to Daphne. I should be thankful I guess...

"Yes, I think it'll be fun!" Astoria was glowing now and she was looking at me like a puppy dog ready to play.

"I'm sure it'll be enjoyable..." I replied. It was lifeless response and I think it embarrassed mother. I watched as she had to make up for my mistaken response.

"You two enjoy yourselves! Just stay where we can find you, I'm going to help your mother."

"Oh, she's upstairs finishing Daphne's hair!" Astoria had grabbed my arm and was dragging me across the ballroom to the stage.

"Ouch, Astoria! Let go!"

"I told you, you can call me Tori," she said with too much cheer.

"Alright, Tori. Let go, I can lead myself!" I didn't like calling her that.

"We're having Bianca Bluewater sing this evening! She's such a great singer! She's from America!" Astoria was leaning against the stage and twiddling her fingers.

"That's nice."

We looked at each other, having a slightly awkward moment where we didn't know what to say.

I mustered out a laugh and leaned against the stage next to her, looking out at the adults entering the ballroom.

"I don't really want to dance. I know this is a ball, but I'd prefer not to. Is there something else we can do?"

"Oh gosh yes! I'm so glad you said that, because I haven't been a good pupil to my dance instructor! She says I have two left feet..."

"Wonderful."

"Wanna go walking around the house? I can show you my grandparents. I don't want to go outside..."

"Outside sounds good."

"But I'd freeze!" The thought did make me shudder.

"Call your house elves for some clothes," I snapped.

"But I wanted to wear this dress! Mother would be furious!" She was whining and it irritated me.

"Fine. Let's walk around the house."

We walked side by side and she gave me a tour of the house. I had been through the halls before, but was never given the history on the place.

"Now, you'll have to pardon and give no mind to these portraits up here! They're my grandparents and great grandparents and so on, and they can be crude."

That made me more curious. They would probably be the highlight of my evening. My family portraits were just mean, but I enjoyed pestering them.

"There's the Nott boy! He's in this house!" A man yelled as soon as we came into their view.

"That's not a Nott! Look at his hair!"

Another man yelled even louder.

Astoria gave me an apologetic look. "Maybe we should go back to the ballroom."

I shook me head. "No, these mankey old folks sound like fun."

"How rude!" An older woman declared.

"Draco! That's my grandmother! He's sorry Gran!" Astoria ran to the woman in the portrait and clasped her hangs together in a begging fashion.

"Astoria, dear! I'm positive you can do better! I'll have my words with your mother, this one isn't fit for my granddaughter!"

"Gran, hush! Draco, apologize!" Astoria pushed me directly in front of her grandmother.

"I'm sorry, Madam. I deeply regret speaking so harshly," I said using my best debonair character.

Nose turned up, she looked down at me through narrowed eyes. "You will do well to remember your manners in these halls, young Malfoy. I may be dead, but I do still have an opinion that is measurable in this house."

"Yes, so you all were talking about a Nott in the house. What is the deal there?" I spoke this question to all the portraits down the hall.

A huge ruckus broke out and I smiled at Astoria. She was looked at me with such amazement and disbelief.

"Draco! Don't encourage them! They'll be talking about this for weeks! Besides, it's rude to gossip!"

I smirked at that last comment. I looked to her and spoke with complete candidness. "That has never stopped your mother and my mother from doing it."

She looked mortified. Merlin, this girl was amazing me with her naivety.

I turned back to the old men that spoke of the Nott boy when I first walked by. "What of the Notts?" I asked them and the stopped bickering amongst themselves to give me their undivided attentions.

"It's a disgrace! A Nott being sorted into Ravenclaw! The first in history! And your age!" The man riding a horse, dressed in complete military uniform announced.

"It's all this muggle acceptance going around! It's breaking the foundation of pureblood standards! Hasn't your father told you about this?" A man sitting at a desk with a dog at his feet asked me next.

"Yes, I agree completely. I have been given the task of figuring this mystery out. What can you tell me of the Nott boy in the house. I assume you can keep up with the goings on downstairs, so what is he up to?"

"The senior is having a drink with your father, young Malfoy. And the junior is having a chat with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. An enjoyable one."

I felt infuriated. I also felt like I had under appreciated the abilities of family portraits.

"Astoria, we have to go back downstairs. I have things I must do."

"Draco, what task are you talking about? What's going on?" She was trying to ask, but I had adrenaline coursing through me.

A few cheers and words of encouragement could be heard from down the hall.

We made it to the top of the staircase and descended quickly. Astoria realized I wasn't going to give her any more attention tonight and didn't follow me further.

I did see father and Mr. Nott talking at the bar. My mother was nowhere in sight. Finally, I spotted my group of friends. Daphne, Marcus, and Pansy had joined them.

I had to be cool, calm, and collected.

"Hey, guys. Enjoying your break from that abominable school?" I asked the group. Everyone stopped to look at me.

"Draco, I thought you were with my sister." Daphne spoke with bitterness and I was thrown off. I couldn't let that show, I needed to be stronger.

"Yes, I was. Now I'm here. Is there a problem?"

"Well yes, where is she?" She stood a few inches taller than me and I did feel slightly uneasy.

"She ran off somewhere. I don't know. Why do you care? You don't like her."

She opened her mouth in disbelief, turning red. The eyes of our fellow Slytherins watched silently, adding pressure.

"I'll see you at school." Daphne took off and Pansy followed, leaving us boys to ourselves.

I scoffed and directed my attention onto my true target. Theo was watching me closely.

"Hello, blood traitor. How has Ravenclaw been treating you?"

He glared and his cheeks puffed out. "Better than Slytherin would, I'm positive."

My sidekicks felt the heat of our words and turned into peacemakers. Marcus simply laughed. "You first years are ridiculously funny! But I gotta go now. See y'all," and he dismissed himself.

"Hey, Halloween was crazy! Right, Theo?" Greg was trying to lighten the mood. When he didn't respond, Crabbe backed his friend up. "That troll must have been scary! Huh, Draco."

"A bit, but Potter got him with a basic charms spell. Dumb creature..." I said.

I had no clue why Theodore was smirking now, but it was bugging me.

"Daphne told me you helped save Granger, Malfoy. Didn't know you to be the soft type. What did your father have to say about that?"

Anger zapped through me and I clenched my fist. Why did he wonder about Granger? I thought back to the sorting ceremony where Granger watched with too much fascination as he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"How well do you know Granger?"

The boy looked shocked now. My response must have caught him off guard. I hadn't shut him down, and it almost sounded like I had admitted to his claim.

"You're not denying you helped save the muggle born? Yet you jumped to conclusions and called me a blood traitor?"

He did have points. We were asking too many questions and getting nowhere. I needed to know what was going on. I had to know.

I looked to me father and Theo's father having a similarly serious conversation across the room. It was sickening almost, like looking at your future self. I had my future wife, future in-laws, future friends, coworkers, and life all molding me and influencing my every move . It was all working like a machine and I felt the pressure.

"You know I'm friends with Potter. He is friends with her and I just happened to be dragged along! I had no intention of saving her! Now what is going on with you and Granger?"

"Why are you so certain there's something going on with me and her? Is there something I should know? You're being awfully deceptive, Draco..." he mocked me.

"I saw her staring at you, that's all. Was thinking she may have had a bearing on you being sorted into Ravenclaw." I felt the truth leave my tongue and it felt good. I was relieved and feeling my tensions leave my body.

He smirked. "She watches me?"

"I told you the truth! Now answer me, Nott!"

Theo looked around and he let his gaze rest on our fathers talking at the bar. I wondered if he felt the same way I did about this situation.

"We met on the train. We talked. It wasn't a very long talk. We mostly sat in silence." He paused to shake his head. "She's a strange one, Granger. Her being sorted into Slytherin is even stranger."

Greg spoke up now and I had almost forgotten they were apart of the conversation. "She's the reason for all our house points! She's genius!"

I groaned out load. My friends never ceased to embarrass me with their shallow minds. "I think you're in love, Greg. You talk about her every chance you get." The boy shrugged, and I continued. "You shouldn't waste your time, your father would never in a million years let you date a mudblood."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Theo said with a sly edge. Was he was implying she wasn't a mudblood? My chest felt tight.

"She's a talented girl. And maybe the hat knows something about her heritage that she doesn't know." He added.

"You think so?" Greg was beside himself with enthusiasm.

"Greg, you're just worried if you don't find a girl, it'll be your second cousin." I joked at him, but when I saw his pathetically heartbroken face, I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

Theodore broke out laughing. "Greg, your should quit thinking about girls and focus on your books! She's the brainy type anyway, that would appeal to her better," he kidded as he nudged him with an elbow.

"He's right, mate. She won't even share her notes with you. She does with Potter. Maybe she fancies him." Crabbe was actually speaking logically.

Theodore was still smiling and shaking his head. "You all are pathetic. Letting this girl get to you like this. You all should've been put in Hufflepuff!"

They exchanged a few more jabs and I was lost in my head. Theodore was right. What had become of us? We spend one semester at Hogwarts and we come back home obsessed with a mudblood witch. I felt enraged. My father couldn't know about this. This girl was still getting the better of my thoughts, and my friends! She was a mutinous distraction! An irritating wrinkle in the fabric. An anomaly that peaked my interests.

By the time the party ended, me and Theo were on good speaking terms again. He never answered me as to why he thinks he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

I rejoined my parents and we made our way to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass to say our farewells. Mother looked like she had enjoyed herself, and my father looked like he barely knew where we were.

As we said goodbye, I caught a glimpse of Astoria and Daphne behind them on the staircase. I then captured her attention and she very shyly smiled and waved bye. Daphne rolled her eyes and turned to go upstairs.

When I would talk to father about my sleuthing later, all I would say was that something strange was happening at Hogwarts.


	12. New Term- Hermione

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Hermione's POV

Returning to Hogwarts was like returning home. I sat alone in my train compartment and was enjoying this time to read and remember my holiday. Though I enjoyed being home with my parents, I had become so infatuated with this new world and didn't want to be gone for so long.

Me and my parents did the typical Christmas and New Years celebrations as a family. Hot chocolate, opening presents, Christmas movies, watching the ball drop. But I had a taste of real magic and it was addicting. This stuff was fun. It was the culture I was brought up in. But I kept thinking in the back of my head how a bit of magic would make things better.

One evening we had dinner at my grandmothers townhouse in Edenbridge. Grandmother was what many people would call a cougar, though she'd never admit that. She lived meagerly, never married, and was a hairdresser. I wanted to inquire about the one night stand she had that produced my mother, but do it in an indirect fashion.

So, as we were all recovering from too much turkey, I asked granny who the love of her life was.

Granny's face brightened and she came to sit next to me on the sofa. "Oh, Hermione. He was such a handsome man. Nice teeth, broad shoulders, intimidatingly interesting to everyone! Lord help me, what I'd give to see him again..." she was the hopeless romantic type as well.

I looked across to my parents napping on the love-seat. "What was his name?" I asked. I had to get her on a different tangent, otherwise she would have kept on listing his great features.

"That's the only thing, deary. If only I had gotten his name. If I knew it, I would have tried tracking him down! He was so captivating, so romantic," she said and raised an eyebrow.

"Eww, grandma!" I scrunched my nose. She laughed at me.

"Hermione, dear. I believe we only get one real shot at true love. Love at first sight is real! I searched for a long time after I met your mother's father, but no man ever compared. I've only just recently come to accept that." She had grown somber with her tone of voice, and I could feel she desperately wanted me to take her words to heart.

"Well, maybe I can try and find him for you?"

She chuckled to herself. "He's probably dead by now, but if you could, don't tell your mother. It's always been a touchy subject for her. But..." she tip-toed into the kitchen for a pen and list paper.

I sat patiently and watched her hands write down everything she thought would help me, pausing every so often. Finally she handed me the paper, the ripping sound causing my parents to shift from sleep.

Mom rose first and eyed us suspiciously. We were too quiet. "What are you two up to?"

Me and granny laughed and never said a word more about the man. I went home and read over the barely-legible list of traits about my grandfather. Most were not helpful, but I managed to extract a few good clues.

Met July 1, 1955, tall, dark hair, auburn eyes, unknown age, presumably from England. That wasn't going to find me anybody! The key clues were that they met at a bar in Poplar, went to her flat to shag, and when she went back to the bar to ask the owners about him, they couldn't account for her or him being there before. That made me assume this man was indeed a wizard and had obliviated the bar owners. But why wouldn't he had obliviated my granny as well?

I had to put the search on the back burner as the train stopped at the station in Hogsmeade. I pushed my notes into my bag and exited the train.

The way back to the castle went a lot smoother than last time. Less people for one, and I got to ride in a carriage with Justin, his friend Ron, Millicent, and her cat. They were an easy bunch to get along with. Ron irritated me with his tendency to talk with a mouthful of jelly beans.

By the time we made it to the castle, I had finished telling them about thestrals pulling the carriages. I thought them to be fascinating, but only Justin seemed to be mildly entertained.

Mister Filch was there to see us off into the Great Hall. I had a general dislike of the man. He had never paid me much mind, but I had seen him apprehend many other students for not following the rules. He really seemed to enjoy it.

Once again, the decorations didn't cease to amaze me. Icicles and garland hung from the beams above and snow drifted from the stary-skied ceiling. A differently decorated Christmas tree was placed every so often around the room, but the huge main tree that stood by the professors tables took the cake.

I said goodbye to Justin and made my way down the table to where Harry and Tracey were sitting. They had stayed behind here for the holidays.

"Hermione, we missed you!" Tracey hugged me and I hugged Harry next.

"I'm glad to be back! How was you twos's stay at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, come sit down! There's so much to tell you!" This Tracey said very seriously, but still elated.

"Where to begin?" Harry asked Tracey.

More students filled in the benches beside us "Okay, we were helping Hagrid and Professor Flitwick decorate the trees," Tracey began. Harry spoke next. "And Professor Quirrill's turban got snagged on a floating decoration!"

I gave them a perplexed look. I didn't know where this was going.

"Hermione, he had a face on the back of his head! Like a real face!" Tracey looked frightened just be the sheer memory of it.

"Wait, so... who all saw?" I asked.

"Just me and Tracey. We've been thinking about going to Dumbledore, but what if he already knows? What if it's just something embarrassing Quirrill doesn't want people to see and we look stupid?"

I sat and thought for a moment. I wanted to give a serious answer for this serous question.

"Well, better safe than sorry. We should tell him."

They both sighed in relief. "Yeah, your right." Harry said. He glanced over to the professor's table. "I'll ask Snape if I can talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. There was another reason I needed to talk to him as well."

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head! I leave for two weeks and all this exciting stuff happens!

The whole room was roaring when a ringing from the front got everyone's attention. Our headmaster stood, lightly clanging his spoon to his goblet.

"I'm glad to see all of you have returned safely back! Currently, Slytherin is leading in house points, followed by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. But there is still time to change that! We hope you all have a good next term. Now, let's feast!"

Roasted chickens and piles of rolls, desserts, chocolate fudge, even festive magical crackers materialized before us. But my attention couldn't be diverted from my friends statement.

"What did you do for the holidays, Hermione?" Tracey changed the subject.

"Nothing much. Just hung out with my parents and grandparents. Now what else did you have to talk to Dumbledore about?" I asked Harry. He was loading up his plate hastily.

"So remember that paper about the vault at Gringott's being broken into, and how I was with Hagrid when he emptied it out that same day?"

"Yes, did you get to talk to Hagrid about it?"

"Yes, and he let slip that what he emptied out was the business of Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Said he wasn't supposed to tell me that."

"Did you go look him up at the library with all your free time?" I sat at the edge of the bench. I wanted to bolt to the library myself! The name sounded so familiar.

"Yes, but I can't find anything with him in it... I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course! But what does this have to do with Dumbledore?"

"I was thinking about asking him about Nicolas Flamel. Especially since I'll be in his office anyway about Quirrill."

I rubbed my temples and closed me eyes. This was too much. "He probably doesn't want anyone knowing anything about what was in that vault. I doubt he'll admit anything about it. Hagrid wasn't even supposed to tell you about Nicolas Flamel!"

"What on earth are you two talking about that's so serious?" A voice broke our concentration and we both sat a little straighter.

Crabbe spoke from a couple seats away. Him and Goyle were obviously enjoying the feast, and must have thought us talking with all this food around to be odd.

"Nothing!" We said in unison.

Crabbe scoffed and we all went back to eating. I guess now wasn't the place to be having secretive conversations.

I glanced up to Harry who was looking a little embarrassed. "We'll talk later." I almost whispered to him.

And talk later we did. The last hours before curfew, Harry, Tracey and I occupied a small corner of the common room. I told them about my grandmother imploring me to find my mothers father, and they told me about Harry's mysterious Christmas present.

"So you don't know who gave it to you?" I asked, just to make sure I had heard him correctly.

"No, it just said "use it well". I wish things weren't so strange all the time. Being told your a wizard is life changing enough! Then come to find out you're a famous wizard and experience all these odd things that not everyday magical folk experience!" Harry held his head in his hands and looked like the epitome of overwhelmed. I felt bad for him, but I also felt I knew what he was feeling. Sort of.

I looked to Tracey for support. She looked defeated too. I knew I had to save the day then.

"Look, it's not all that bad! I'll do some research into your invisible cloak and this Nicolas Flamel, you talk to Dumbledore about the person in the back of Quirrill's head, and we go back to being regular students! We can't forget our studies!"

Tracey laughed while Harry raised his head up and looked introspective. "I hope you're right, Hermione," he said.

"She's right, Hermione's hardly ever been wrong about anything," Tracey said.

"Harry, would you mind if I borrowed your cloak? I'd like to check the restricted section, and would like to use it to sneak in..."

Tracey was floored! "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that! That would be a dozen school rules you'd be breaking! Could you imagine what would happen if you got caught?"

"Well seeings how I earned the points, I should be the one to take them away! But hopefully it doesn't come to that. They won't see me under his cloak!"

We looked to Harry who had been the quiet one for some time.

"It said use it well... I don't know if this would be using it well..."

"It's up to you, Harry. It's your cloak. You can always do it." I stated this, but secretly I was desperate to get my hands on that thing! And break into the restricted section!

"Well... alright, but be careful, Hermione! I don't want you getting caught!"

I smiled. I was already scheming up how I would sneak out of bed, silently move through the castle, unlock the restricted section's doors, but then I needed to find the books I needed quickly. That would be the tricky part.

"I won't! I promise! Now, let's get to bed before someone gets onto us!"

"Yes ma'am," Tracey said jokingly.

I was glad to be back at Hogwarts. I had missed my friends.

When me and Tracey made it to our dorm room, I couldn't help but inspect Pansy. After the incident at Halloween, her parents withdrew her from Hogwarts until today. It took Snape and the head of the Office for the Removal of Curses, Jinxes, and Hexes a week to reverse what I did. Her parents thought it would be best if she took some time off from classes after the traumatic incident.

She was trying very hard to keep silent and not make eye contact with anybody. Already dressed for bed, she faced the wall away from my bed.

I coughed to get Tracey's attention, then nodded in Pansy's direction. She lowered her eyes and shook her head.

I understood then we were not going to talk about it in her presence, and went to unpacking. I had a lot to get ready for.


	13. Flying Lesson- Draco

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter! That all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.**

Draco's POV

Harry and Granger were too close.

Day after day I had been noting how close they were getting, even after all I had told him about her. I also realized how little time that was leaving me to maintain mine and Potter's friendship. That was why I had reminded him to bring me along on one of his quidditch practices. What I didn't expect was that Granger would be there as well.

I had found myself flying around the quidditch pitch by myself, witnessing again just how close him and Granger were. It was naggingly annoying. I could hear my father, Theo even, mocking me about this girl getting the best of my thoughts!

He was about five feet off the ground, explaining to her for the hundredth time how to get a good takeoff. She managed a few feet, but always thumped back down.

The grey sky of Scotland was lightly sprinkling on us. I was sick of waiting for Harry to come to me, Granger was obviously too demanding of everyone's attention.

I swooped down to them.

"Harry, I don't think I'll ever get it!"

"Well I told you, you have to just feel it! I think you're overthinking it!" Harry yelled at her from above.

While they were bickering, the Slytherin quidditch team was starting to get impatient waiting on their young seeker.

I waved at Harry and flew next to him. "Hey mate, I think your team is waiting on you."

"I know, I'm trying to get Hermione off the ground so she can practice flying while I practice with my team, but..." he grew wary and leaned in towards me. "She's not getting it at all!"

I wiped my hair back and looked down at poor, frustrated Granger. She really wasn't getting this. I had been flying since I was seven, and it was always just natural to me.

"You've been helping her for at least twenty minutes straight. Why don't you go practice and I'll see what I can do to help her." I wasn't a hundred percent sure about offering my assistance, but it felt like the right thing to say to Potter as a friend.

"Yeah, thanks." He looked at me and chuckled. I wanted to know what was so funny all of a sudden.

"Just try not to make her mad, Draco." He swerved towards Granger. "I gotta go to practice! You and Draco fly!" With that, Harry took off.

I had a moment of speechlessness. What did he mean by that? Was he scared of her too? Then why were they friends? Did he think it would be funny if she jinxed me with something? Was it safe for me to be spending alone time with this girl? Obviously not! This was mental!

But here she came, running with her broom to get closer to where I was perched at.

"You're lucky!" She yelled. "I've been watching you a little. You're a natural!"

Truthfully, I didn't know how to take the compliment. I wanted to say "obviously, because I am a pureblood wizard!" but remembered she was friends with Potter.

"Thanks, um... so what did Harry tell you to do?"

I finally rested on the ground beside her and she looked frightened by my closeness. I pretended not to notice.

"Well, he was saying that he just looked at his broom and really wanted to fly, and the broom shot up into his hand. He said he didn't even have to try. But I've read books and I'm starting to think flying isn't for everyone. Because I have really been trying to feel it but it's just not working out!" I watched her ramble and studied the way she was pacing back and forth and around her broom. I got the impression she was upset at not being able to succeed.

She looked over to me and her eyes were the only radiant color in the bland grey and cold color scheme of the quidditch pitch. I wanted to say something to her about how unusual that was, but thought better of it.

I could see why Potter wanted to be her friend. She was definitely smart and skilled, a bit mysterious, and wasn't bad to look at. I had to blindly believe one day Potter would come to his senses and see that she couldn't be trusted.

"I'm sorry," the words left my mouth as the only intelligible thing I could reason to say.

Her brow creased and that's when she really started looking at me.

"For what happened at the bookstore. It was my fault, I shouldn't have insulted you. So... "

I saw her face soften and I had to backtrack! I didn't want her to think I liked her. As a friend that is, I definitely did not want her around me all the time, Daphne would be all over that.

"Look, I'm not going to say it again. I'm trying to put it behind me. Now,..." I dropped my broom and motioned her to stand next to hers.

"I think you're looking at the broom like something you have to win over, conquer. Like if you study it hard enough, you'll get it. That's going to get you nowhere."

"So... " she paused to pushed her frizzy hair back. "How am I supposed to look at the broom?"

How was I supposed to explain this to a mudblood?

"So you know your wand, how it has a core that chooses you? You know it binds to you nearly forever, right? Wizards can't just exchange wands willy-nilly without causing too much chaos."

She narrowly looked at me. "Yes, I know wands are binding."

"Broom aren't like that. They have magical cores, but they are not binding. Although..." I stepped closer to her broom and raised my hand over it. "They are known to handle differently." The broom was stubborn, but I did manage to control it.

"Okay, so it's like a car!"

"I don't know what a car is, Granger, so I don't know." I said flatly.

"Oh, it's how muggles get around. I'm surprised you don't know about cars! Wizards have been known to enchant cars to fly!"

This conversation was beginning to annoy me. I was hating how everyday I was having to filter what I said and control myself. I did not want to associate myself with something muggles get around in!

"No, I haven't. Back to your broom." I dropped the broom back to the ground. "If it helps to imagine it like a car, try it."

"But I've never driven a car before!" She went onto say, and I snapped.

"Well why bring up your muggle car if you've never used it before! I'm trying to help you to fly a broom! If you'd focus on what I'm saying instead of trying to enlighten me on all your muggle artifacts, maybe you'd be flying right now!"

I was frustrated with my whole situation. Befriending Harry, dealing with this girl, being put in situations that are so compromising...

Granger was clearly upset. That look of hatred was eerily familiar.

"You know, I wanted to believe what Harry said was true. That you wouldn't be that bad once I got to know you. Well, you must act completely different around him than you do everyone else! I see no difference in how you treat people like me versus your friends like Crabbe and Goyle! You treat them like idiots, and you hate me just because I wasn't born into some magical family! And I know it was you that jinxed Neville with that leg-locking curse! You're mean, and cruel! And I'm done trying to be nice to you!"

Static was pushing her hair back out and mysteriously the thick mist seemed to had lifted. Once again, her eyes were trying to lock me in place, but I refused to let that hold me back again.

"I'm done trying to be nice to you, too! Harry said the same thing to me! That you weren't that bad, but you couldn't fool me! Or the majority of the school! We all know you to be a know-it-all nutcase! In fact, you remind me of my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. You should look her up."

All at once, we were hit by a short spat of rain. She had absolutely no control of her magic. She had collected the mist, levitated the droplets with her anger, and sent it down unsuspectingly upon us. The cold made my gasp and I looked down at my clothes, then to the mentally unstable witch next to me.

She was shocked from the cold as well, except she was no longer so angry looking. I actually was quite concerned, seeings how I just compared her to my insane aunt.

"How would I go about looking up someone from the wizarding world?"

Merlin's beard, she was mental!

"I don't know, find a library! What are you even on about?" I casted a hot-air charm to dry my clothes. She watched my motions and copied them.

"I'm leaving, Granger! Before something worse than rain gets me!"

"No, wait! Can you help me find someone?" She had abandoned her broom and chased after me.

"No, go ask someone else!" I looked back to her and decided I should just fly to get away from her.

I threw a leg over my broom and heard her shout "Please! I don't know where else to go! How would you go about tracking someone down?!"

I froze. What in Salazar's name was this witch up to? Tracking who down?

I turned to face her, still positioned and ready to take off.

"Tell me one good reason why I should help you, Granger?"

She stood and was coming up short for an answer. I was loosing my patience.

"Exactly! There's no reason! Nothing you can offer me in return! Now leave me-"

"Wait! I'll owe you a favor! Please, I'm desperate!"

I stood waiting. She really must be desperate. Why would she want me, this "mean and cruel" boy to help her find someone?

"Please, I'm trying to find my grandfather."

She had me there. She was definitely looking and pleading desperately for my help, though I was unsure why she thought I could help.

"A favor? That simple?"

She nodded. "I think he was a wizard. I have tried looking into different history books, but I'm having a hard time sorting everything out. I don't know where to begin, honestly."

Merlin, she was pulling at my heartstrings. This was a simple request really, she only wanted my help. But this went against what every cell in my body was telling me to do. My father could not find out about this.

I walked back to Granger who was now visibly relaxed, no longer a sad and disheveled mess.

"Granger, I don't even know how to track someone down. Why do you think I can help? Why do you even want my help?!" I was angry now. She shrunk and looked behind her to the quidditch players flying nearby.

"I don't know. You're right, I can ask someone else. I'm sorry I even asked." She was defeated now and made to walk back to her broom.

"Stop! Hey, Granger! Look, I'll help you, okay. Just-... if I don't find him, it's as long as I tried, right?"

She slowly turned back. She thought for a few seconds more before coming up with her answer. "Right, Malfoy. I just need some help. Specifically someone like you."

I scoffed. "You really are mental, Granger! "Someone like me" Really? What in Salazar's name can I do that someone else like Potter can't do?"

She smiled, and I may have imagined it, but I think the mist cleared a little bit and the sun shined brighter.

"You're a pureblood, and I'm assuming your family keeps extensive records of births and deaths within the magical community?"

I paused to think. My fathers study had books, and we had a library on the first floor. Though I had barely skimmed over what books where in there, I felt certain Granger was right.

"I'm not sure, but-" what on earth am I doing? This is madness! I shouldn't be associating at all with her! Much less exchanging favors! "In exchange for a favor from you, I'll help you."

She breathed out and smiled. "Thank you! This means a lot to me! My grandmother gave me a list of what to look for, well kinda, a lot of the stuff I can't use, but I asked-"

"Granger, stop. I don't want to discuss anything with you publicly. I forgot to add the finer details. We are not friends, I'm doing this for a favor from you, probably get you to do my homework for a year or something. We will not talk in public, I don't want people getting the idea that we get along, or that I enjoy your company. Because I don't." I felt a shiver and took note of Granger going back to her usual "I hate your guts" glare, then continued. "How are we going to communicate?"

"We can meet in the library." She stated quickly, as if she was completely certain.

"No, I said not publicly."

"There's a section in the back corner that nobody ever goes to. Madam Pince is hardly returning books back there! I promise, it wouldn't be hard to meet. We can cast charms."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. My stomach was doing flips. This was too much. It had been too much when Harry asked me to help her fly! This was insane! A death wish if ANYONE found out! Maybe I should back out now...

"I don't know about this..."

We stood and were silent for awhile. I felt the breeze of a broomstick flying by, blowing my hair in the wrong direction. Upon further inspection, it looked like the team was meeting up in the middle of the field and were concluding practice.

"I'll only keep helping as long as no one knows. As soon as someone gets suspicious, I'm done. I'm doing this only for a favor. And because you seem pretty desperate." I spoke to the ground, but could feel the happiness radiate from her.

"I promise, I'll take care of everything! You have my word! Meet up maybe Tuesdays after herbology? Before dinner?"

"Fine. Now let's get back to flying."

She braced the broom and I wanted to laugh at her frantic movements.

"Stop. Don't think, just do it, now!"

That was all it took. Shrieks came from her as she was lifted up in the air at a moderate speed. I was impressed.

"Hey, now how do you stop!"

I let a laugh escape now that she was out of range. Harry was headed this way now, disbanded from practice.

"Yes! You did it!" Harry said to her, but he really should have praised me. I had to do all the hard work.

They laughed and Harry grabbed her broom with a free hand and guided her back down.

"That was great! What did you think of when you took off?" He asked Granger.

Thankful to be back of the ground, the girl leaped off her broom as soon as it was safe and let her knees rest on the grass. "Nothing! I just... I just really wanted to fly, and it happened. Just like you said."

Ugh, it was like I hadn't helped her at all, and might as well had not been there. They were too close, and I was beginning to wonder what was really going on in Harry's head. It was like everything I had told him didn't matter! Even when Pansy told the whole table about what happened with Granger jinxing her, in detail, it didn't seem to phase him.

They both looked back to me laughing. I felt small. As they walked over, I braced myself and put back on my good friend facade for Potter.

"That was great, Draco. We are having a practice tomorrow, too." Harry said, taking his goggles off and replacing his glasses.

"I think I wanna come back if I could? I can't believe I flew! That was amazing!" Granger was electric, zapping with energy with every syllable.

I knew I she would be here tomorrow, I definitely didn't need to be. I felt like the third wheel. The very bland and lifeless wheel compared to these two.

"I may come," I lied. "I have a lot of homework to do before Friday. Double transfiguration and all." It wasn't a complete lie, but I knew I wasn't coming tomorrow.

The three of us walked back to the castle and decided we'd go straight to dinner, we didn't get too terribly dirty. Crabbe and Goyle were already there, unsurprisingly.

The two raised their heads and straightened in their seats when they spotted me. I remembered what Granger said to me about how I treated my friends so badly. I was mentally exhausted, and couldn't come up with anything negative to say to them tonight. That witch had once again got the better of me. I was already deeply regretting our deal.


	14. End of First Year- Hermione

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, no money is being made! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who is still reading thus far. I could have started writing when they were older, but I felt the characters desperately needed to be developed to be believable. I hope you all are enjoying and feel free to comment or review!**

Hermione's POV

The Great Hall

All this is so bittersweet. Here I was, just getting used to the routine, the friends, the sweet treats at every meal. Now it's time for us to leave for home.

Home. At least it's a pleasant place to return to. I feel simply terrible thinking about Harry having to go back to live with his aunt and uncle. At least I had caring parents and the prospects of fun things to do to pass the time. I had asked him if he could stay at my parents house over the summer. That's when he told me he had brought it up to Dumbledore and the man cryptically instructed him he was to stay with his mother's blood.

I was taking advantage of this last meal and having extra portions. We all were in good spirits, especially since we had won the house cup for the eighth year in a row! Not trying to boast, but I did account for nearly half of those points.

For the past two months me and Malfoy have been meeting up in my secret location in the library. I have been looking for a spell that could lead me in the right direction. Malfoy has made a list of notable families for me, mainly from The Pureblood Directory. I'm hopeful when he goes home he can find some more names for me to work with. We both came to the conclusion that nothing would be solved without a break in the case. After we made that conclusion, I assumed he would stop coming to the library to meet me. That next Tuesday, I was both surprised and curious as to why he showed up. I enjoyed it, though. He was my type of company. Appreciative of finer things like quiet moments and diligent work ethic. I never pressed him why he kept coming, I just went about things.

By the looks of Malfoy, he didn't look like he was elated to go home either. I always did my best to avoid staring at him in public, so a few fleeting glances told me that he wasn't too hungry and wasn't in a talkative mood.

Harry was so solemn and sad. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and anyone looking at him could see he was not happy about something. Harry didn't say much about what was discussed about Nicolas Flamel and Professor Quirrill. I had noticed that our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was nowhere to be seen.

I turned to Tracey who was talking to Millicent. I heard the name Quirrill and eased my way into the conversation.

"Peculiar, isn't it? Quirrill just doesn't show up? Then nobody's acting like it needs to be brought up."

Millicent straightened to see around Tracey. "It is strange! See even Hermione thinks so!"

Tracey forked her green beans. "Maybe he got tied up in his turban wrappings," she said with a joking smile.

We laughed. "That's hilarious! I can just see it!" I said.

"But no, seriously. There's a jinx on that position, I wonder what did him in." Millicent went on.

"Did him in? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"You know what I mean! But-" she chuckled. "-it wouldn't take much to do poor, stuttering Quirrill in." Millicent was being sweetly honest. It was sinful to be talking of somebody being "done in" so carefree.

Harry attempted not to be listening, occasionally looking over through the corners of his eyes. He had been too secretive lately and I couldn't stand it any longer. We were close friends, and I wanted him to snap out of this mess! We were always there to go back and forth over all the weirdness we saw, and now all of a sudden he wanted to clam up.

"I think Harry knows." I blatantly called him out. He narrowed his eyes at me, and chose not to respond.

"What are you talking about, Hermione? Why would Harry know?" Tracey squinted her eyes at him. Harry shook his head.

"He did talk to Dumbledore, but hadn't told me what they said."

"Quit fretting! He'll tell you when he wants. He's not obliged to tell us anything if he doesn't want." Tracey was right, but that didn't make me less curious.

"You're doing it again. Talking about me like I'm not here." His tone was dark and he looked unamused. Harry was definitely being defensive.

"Well, do you?" It was a simple question, but it was too much for him.

"Would you please just drop it, Hermione?"

"See, you aren't denying it!" I said with excitement, as if I had just claimed a victory.

"You're so insufferable!"

Harry shot up and left. It happened so fast I barely registered what was happening till he was halfway down the table. I was very unprepared for that reaction. Tracey and Millicent were gaping.

I watched him hastily walk over to where Malfoy was sitting. He sat down with a thump and instantly striked up a conversation with Malfoy. It wasn't too long before a very hurt Harry looked back down the table to find me. It only lasted a fleeting second, and I knew then I had been insensitive.

"Geez, Hermione. That was awful. What was wrong with you asking?" Millicent asked. She wasn't in the tight circle that was Tracey, Harry and I, so she really was clueless.

Tracey pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke into her plate. "Hermione, you have got to learn to quit probing people. You know Harry hasn't been himself these past few days, and he wasn't ready to talk. Why did you do that?"

I sat still and pondered exactly what my mind was thinking when I asked him. I could name every star in the Virgo constellation, tell you where to find every section in the library, but figuring out myself was like receiving a prophecy in divination. Difficult to decipher and sometimes difficult to believe.

"I don't know," I said so monotoned the words didn't seem like they were spoken at all.

"He'll come around," Millicent said hopefully, but I was unconvinced. The look he gave me kept replaying in my mind. I doubted we'd speak for awhile. I needed to apologize soon.

"You know, Hermione, for being so eloquent in everything else, you sure are having a hard time explaining yourself." Tracey spoke like she was interrogating me. Was this really happening?

"I'll apologize to him as soon as I can. I didn't expect him to react like that." I said, and she turned back to her food.

Needless to say, the rest of our meal before boarding the train was very uncomfortable. Me and Millicent talked, and Tracey was thinking about the situation I'm sure. I was deeply aggrieved, and desperately wanted to be home. There was nothing more I wanted to do than curl up in my bedroom and be alone for awhile.

By the time I made it to the train station, it was nearly two and the chaotic jumble of bodies had me claustrophobic. Justin and his friends accepted my presence in a means for me not to be completely by myself. Harry was boarding the train behind Malfoy, Tracey was nowhere to be found, and Millicent had a panic attack when she couldn't find her cat. Just when I thought I wouldn't be sharing a compartment with myself alone, we realized that someone from Justin's troop wouldn't fit. They were all rowdy boys, and Justin hadn't been made aware of my friendless situation. He politely dismissed me.

"Sorry, Hermione! Guess I'll catch you later! We can write over the summer! Bye!" Justin was acting like my mom on three cups of coffee. I let the compartment door click closed before I was rudely told to move it along by an upperclassman.

The next empty compartment I found I took. I could have sworn there must be deafening silence charms on the doors, because I was instantly aware of the thick, still air. I enjoyed the squeak of the cushion seat, as the noiselessness wasn't treating me kindly. I could see the sounds outside in the hall, kids laughing and chatting. One look at me in this compartment, and they were moving on. I knew seating was surely limited, and soon some poor kid would join me. If that happened, hopefully it wouldn't be too terribly awkward like last time. Mister Theodore Nott-

As if summoned by my thoughts, the boy came into view through the glass. He met my gaze and with little hesitation, he decided to join me.

"Good afternoon, Granger," he said, seating himself across from me.

I pursed my lips. It was not a good after-anything.

"Afternoon, Nott," I retorted.

"Are you alright?" He asked, which caught me a smidge off guard.

"Of-of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

He studied me. "I'm going to be honest with you, because I don't think anyone has been honest with you all year."

I let his bothersome words process in my head before I spoke next. All year? Nobody has been honest?

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but I think you're being dramatic. What are you on about?" I wanted to play this down, but deep down inside, my inquisitive and self-conscious mind was stirring.

"Harry isn't your friend. And Draco isn't, either."

I laughed out loud. This was mental! And shameful! Did he know me and Malfoy were on good terms?

The train started moving. I looked out the window and got lost in between the scenery and what I was going to say next. The more I thought, the more outraged I became with this boy. Coming into my bubble and trying to burst my fragile sanity!

"Harry is my friend. I won't believe what you said about that. But yes, me and Malfoy are NOT friends." I tried to sound convincing, but today was not my day. Nott cooly sat back and got comfortable in his seat.

"I know you and him met in the library every Tuesday. I followed him one day out of curiosity."

I was seeing red. That meant he had followed quite a few days. I swallowed and licked my lips before narrowing my gaze at him. "Simple curiosity? I don't believe that, either. You had better start speaking some sense before I ask you to leave."

Once again, he was unnerved, though he did sit straighter. "Malfoy detests you. At least that is how he comes off to me and his friends. Especially Potter." He stopped to let the implications set in. "Him and Potter are in a compartment right now discussing how odd you are. I think the words were "That girl is so easily unhinged. Yes, she definitely has a screw loose. Why are you even friends with her?" He spoke flatly, but the dialogue was clear.

Tears were stinging in my eyes and I couldn't bear myself any more. This morning was the domino that has set off this chain of horrible incidents. Why was trying to have normal friendships so difficult for me? Was I just not meant to be happy? Did I need to simply stop trying? They were talking about me behind my back, in a way that other people could hear. Other people knew. Knew how terrible I was. I was a nutcase.

"Granger! Stop!"

I looked up and Nott was standing with his wand out, lighting up the compartment. I gasped at the darkness that engulfed us. It swirled and i wrapped my arms around myself because of the chill. I could see my breath illuminated by a single bright light.

"Snap out of it!" He shook my shoulders. "Whatever it is, it's not that bad! Stop!"

I clinged to his words and tried believing in them, causing the darkness to drifted back into the ceiling and edges of the small square box we were in.

"For Merlin's sake, girl! What is wrong with you?" He wasn't attacking me, but I was so vulnerable it still hurt. There was something wrong with me.

Wisps of black smoke started to come back in and we both shrunken down.

"I'm sorry! Just- find a happy place." Nott held his palms out facing me and seemed to be begging like he was afraid.

I sucked back my tears and covered my face with my hands and tried imagining happy thoughts. I thought of flying and reading in the comfort of my four-post bed at Hogwarts. The feel of the bedsheets and smell of old paper...

"There. Now please, don't do that again. I didn't mean to come in here and do that. I've never seen anyone do that before." The boy reseated himself across from me, this time without such a cocky, all-knowing, confident air.

We sat in silence, not knowing what to say yet. I was entirely embarrassed and the boy was fearful.

"Why did you come to tell me this if you didn't want to upset me? Really, what did you expect? Me to be happy?"

I looked up and didn't expect the serious face that was waiting to respond so quickly.

"Well, I didn't think you'd call upon spirits if darkness, that's for sure," he nervously shifted his eyes around the space to make sure he hadn't upset me. "Granger, something bad has happened, and I-" he kept opening his mouth for words to escape, but he was struggling.

"So I shouldn't be friends with Harry or Malfoy. Before you go on, is it okay to be close to Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrobe too, or is everyone in the magical word so deceitful."

"Do you know why Harry is famous?"

My face clenched and I was dumbfounded. Could he not answer a single question? And why was he treating me like an idiot? "Yes, of course I do."

"Well, He Who Must Not Be Named, was in the castle this year."

"Hold on, how do you know all this?"

"Harry told Malfoy, and I happened to be a very good ease-dropper." He smiled at his gain.

"But, how? Wait, he's not dead? How is any of that possible?" I had thought up about thirty questions in a second that I wanted answered. Then I realized that this was what was bugging Harry. The man that killed his parents and tried killing him was in the ... and he was more comfortable telling Malfoy than me. Maybe I was wrong about everything. Maybe we weren't that great of friends after all.

I realized time had gone by without Nott answering my questions. I was still very muddled about why he was even here.

"None of that explains why you decided to come find me and tell me this. You didn't have to do that. We aren't friends, either."

He shook his head. "You don't have to be friends with someone to talk to them. And I would say we are more than acquainted at this point. If it makes it easier to talk, we can call each other friends."

"Fine. Friends," I said almost defeated. Friendship was becoming a nuisance.

"Alright, so what's up with you and Malfoy?" He asked boldly and I could feel the eagerness radiating from him. It reminded me of myself.

"You will not say anything to anyone about Malfoy and I meeting in the library." I put all joking aside, and needed him to know that I was serious. He said if anyone found out, the meetings would end and he'd stop helping me.

"Fine. Then why are you spending time together if he hates you?" Why did everyone decide to interrogate my today?

I swallowed, thinking. I concluded it couldn't hurt to tell him about my quest to find my magical heritage. He looked off, but was very intently listening as I explained my grandmothers situation and my needing to find out. When I told him I made Malfoy a deal, a favor for a favor, the boy shot up from his seat.

"Are you daft?! Malfoy? You owe Malfoy a favor now?! You might as well had sold your soul to the devil!"

I inhaled a deep breathe. Yes, it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I had done it. Nott really mustn't care for Malfoy at all. I had my own reasons to doubt him, but I was curious why this boy didn't trust him either.

"What is so bad about Malfoy?" I asked calmly.

Nott ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair. Sitting back down, he kept shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're supposed to be the smartest with of our age! You won your house the House Cup singlehandedly! Yet you don't realize how foolish that was to give Malfoy a favor?"

I could feel my cheeks getting red and I was doing my best to remain calm. I nervously would look to the ceiling for any traces of dark spirits trying to get back in. I didn't know how to respond to him, I wanted him to actually answer my question.

He continued. "Draco Malfoy is the son of a Death Eater. He's a pure blooded wizard. And if Vol- He Who Must Not Be Named is coming back, he will fight for their side. Has anyone told you about the last wizarding war?"

"Yes. I'm aware."

"Then you know you'll be the enemy. What if he uses that favor against you?"

"But I'm in Slytherin! I must have some sort of Slytherin family heritage in me." I said this proudly and confidently.

Nott half smiled and pursed his lips. "You're putting a lot of value in that belief. Even if it's true, that may not be enough to save you. You're being very naive."

I laughed. "What, and your not? We're eleven! Why are you acting to all knowing? You can't really think all these things."

"Just listen to me! I don't know why I feel like helping you, but there were plenty of other people besides Malfoy you could have gotten to help you. The Ministry for one! Or Dumbledore?"

I shrugged. "I still can. But what am I supposed to do with Malfoy?"

He thought for a minute. "Try to get him to take advantage of his favor soon. If you wait and he has his father or Merlin forbid the Dark Lord gets in his ear...they'll probably get him to order you to kill yourself... or worse."

"Theodore! That's horrid! What is wrong with your mind!" I couldn't believe how freely he spoke of such violent things!

"Ha!" He laughed out loud. "What's wrong with my mind? You're one to talk! Draco told me about the bookstore, I heard what happened to Pansy, then you call upon spirits of darkness! You need to get control of yourself." The last part he spoke with severity. His eyes pierced my soul and I had never felt so moved.

He relaxed, allowing me to breathe again. I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

A cheshire grin adorned his face and I was beginning to feel crazy from all these back and forth emotions. I couldn't have anticipated what he would say next.

"You can call me Theo."

 _To be continued..._

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading! I have the hardest time knowing how to end a chapter, how did I do? Review please :)**


	15. A Complicated Summer- Draco

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Draco's POV

This was painfully impossible. Trying to track a wizard down who obliviated his way out of a one-night stand was the silliest thing I have ever endeavored in. I had some hope that once I got back to the manor that I'd somehow happen upon a break, but I was even more stumped.

Granger wasn't replying to my owls either. Harry wasn't either. I had managed to send two out to her, unnoticed by my parents. I was driving myself mad watching the owls coming and going, fearful my parents would open a letter from her.

The Pure-Blood directory was opened in front of me. It was a beautiful day outside, perfect for flying. But what was I doing? Reading a musty smelling, first edition, 1930's pure-blood ideology book. My father would be proud, but I was finding some of this stuff so revolting. There was no author, but everyone knew it was Cantankerous Nott. The guy must have been a stubborn old coot. There was even a passage that promoted marrying ones first cousin, or worse, for the sake of blood purity. That was a little too far...

I shut the book and rubbed my eyes. I decided I needed to get some fresh air. My mother and I were dining at the Greengrasses again this evening, so I definitely needed to clear my head: do something I enjoyed.

Last time went well, Adrian Pucey and his parents had been invited. This dramatically lessened the attention that was usually placed on me. I could tell he had a thing for Daphne, the way they exchanged glances and how Mrs. Greengrass was bubbly with excitement.

I left my room and headed down and out to the grounds. I had managed to convince my father to buy me and this years Slytherin quidditch team new Nimbus 2001's. I was sure to be on the team this year, though I was unsure what position. Harry managed becoming the youngest seeker in a century, and I had to admit, he was good at it. Maybe I would claim a chaser position...

The air was difficult to breathe. The week of rain left the grounds saturated, and now the sunshine had the furniture and plants coated in humidity. Nevertheless, this was exactly what I needed. The speed of my broom was enough to keep me cool, and my mind was clear. Until I saw a house elf below waving his arms in the air frantically.

I descended to the formal garden, fully green from all the rain with freshly opened buds of marigolds and zinnias. Dobby was shifting and fretting below, pacing in front of the three-tiered fountain.

"Master! Y-Your mother wishes you to get-get ready!" The creature stammered.

"What time is it? How long does she think it takes to get ready for dinner?" I nearly yelled at him, mainly upset that my one joy was being stripped from me so soon.

"If master wishes, I can go ask her and see-" Dobby was sidestepping away from me.

"No! You stupid elf, don't ask her that! I'll be in soon, just give me a few minutes." I had to shake my head at his stupidity.

"Yes, master. I t-think Master Lucious is home now, so I-I really must be going now," the poor thing rubbed his face and popped away.

I battled with myself whether or not to fly a bit longer, but ultimately decided to head back upstairs and get ready. Father being home early meant he would come with us to dinner, so I needed to look my best.

I dressed into a green button up shirt made of spider silk that I got for Christmas, a black tie, and a grey cardigan. I casted a few charms to get every wrinkle out. After that, I dabbed a couple drops of cedar wood oil into my palms and rubbed it back into my hair. Last time I did that Astoria commented on how much she liked how I smelled.

I ventured back out of my room and downstairs when I heard my mother and father talking in the main entryway. Mother didn't like me to hear them arguing, and indeed they were. As soon as I was halfway down the steps, they both hushed.

"Draco, dear. Why don't you go play the piano while me and your father finish talking?" Mother sounded distraught, but not outwardly so. She maintained her composure.

"We're done talking, let's leave now. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," father said, picking up his cane and eying my clothes. He looked like he was going to comment, but rolled his eyes and grabbed my mothers hand. Mother reached out for mine.

I held my breath as father apparated us to the Greengrasses.

We were met by Daphne and Adrian. Well, more like we unknowingly apparated into their private conversation. They were sitting on a floral upholstered bench in the entryway and they both shot up rigidly at our intrusion.

"Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! You're early!" Daphne was wide-eyed and twitchy.

My mother ignored her thoughtless comment. "Hello, Daphne. Dear," she spoke to my father, directing her hand in Adrian's direction. "This is Adrian Pucey. Adrian, this is my husband, Lucious." She was skillful at pleasantries and the formality that was introducing people.

"Sorry to have interrupted." Father stated.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. And again, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. Good seeing you again." Adrian was learning well.

"Um, my mother is in the drawing room with Adrian's parents." Tracey spoke next, ushering us forward.

She led us to where they were. After a few more introductions, Mrs. Greengrass rang for a house elf and commanded them to get dinner ready early, and to let Astoria know the guests were all here.

"So," father began. "You look familiar, sir. Do you work at the Ministry?" He was speaking to Adrian's father. He was a tall and muscular man, quite the opposite of my father. My father was only threatening verbally and magically, not so much physically. He was rather sqwatty and not athletically inclined.

"Yes, actually. I work in the International Magical Office of Law. You work at the Ministry as well?"

Father straightened in his seat. "Yes, I do. I'm an advisor to the Minister." He said proudly, but was definitely nervous.

Mrs. Greengrass clasped her hands together and gleamed. "How wonderful! I told Narcissia already, but Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Pucey has transferred to our country from Sweden!" She clapped her hands merrily. "And-! He has been helping build the new regime that will be searching for illegal dark artifacts."

"Thank you, ma'am. It was difficult to get started, but we finally got enough approval to move forward." Adrian's father was radiating happiness, proud of his achievement. His wife was smiling too.

Father chuckled under his breath and cleared his throat. "So how did you two meet?" I think he was trying to change the subject. He flashed a smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

Obnoxious laughter came from Mrs. Greengrass. "That's the funny thing, isn't it? We met when he raided our house!" The woman lightly fanned her hand in their direction and kept on smiling. "Him and my husband just," she paused, shaking her head trying to find the words, "-hit it off and we invited him and his family to dinner. And we had no idea he had a son at Hogwarts."

I ran my hand through my hair and looked towards Adrian. I had known him from the Slytherin quidditch team and he seemed an alright guy. He was two years older then myself.

I was jostled from my thoughts by the shriek that could only be Astoria. I watched her make her way across the room behind where her mother was seated, and she moved to sit beside me. The greetings were delivered, and she twiddled with her thumbs, unable to control herself.

"As I was saying," Mrs. Greengrass began again. "Daphne and Adrian are fine friends now. They've been almost inseparable since they met only two weeks ago." She smiled at the two kids sitting on the chaise lounge sofa, both rigid and mortified. Daphne's mother might had well just said they were dating. I had never seen Daphne so embarrassed.

After all that was aired out, conversation drifted away from work and relations and more into the causal realm of quidditch. Connections were made, and soon Adrian and his mother were thanking my father for his hefty donation of Nimbus 2001's.

Dinner went well, and I told Astoria, or Tori as she reminded me again, that I'd enjoy taking her to buy her school supplies. Father overheard and wiped his mouth before speaking, "I believe we will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We can pick you up after breakfast, Astoria?"

I shifted my body to take in the strange occurrence that was my father taking an interest in my life. I had a brief moment of gladness, but realized he must have some ulterior motive.

Mrs. Greengrass approved and dinner drew to a close. I made sure to thank her for a lovely evening and kissed Astoria's hand goodnight. She was taken aback judging by the redness that creeped up her face. I knew if Daphne hadn't had been so preoccupied she would have gagged, but she was saying her farewells to lover boy and his parents.

"See you tomorrow, Draco." Astoria smiled at me sweetly and I did my best to return her one.

As soon as we apparated back to the manor, father was rushing to his bar. I had barely regained feeling in my legs when mother told me goodnight and to stay in my room. Her voice was pleading and her eyes held a tinge of dread. I felt sorry for her.

I should have done what she told me, but I couldn't help my curiosity as I lingered at the top of the staircase. They had given up trying to whisper, and the roar of my father reverberated out so I could hear him.

"Two weeks?! For two weeks you've known raids were going on and you didn't think to tell me, woman?!" The man was rightly upset. I didn't know why mother, in all her evening talks with father, had neglected to tell him this. Something didn't make sense. I couldn't hear clearly anything mother was saying.

"It's obvious why my coworkers decided not to inform me, because they plan on raiding our home! OUR home!" The clink of his glass echoed, a deadening sound. I slid my hands along the banister railing, trying to get a better view into the next room, but it was futile.

Suddenly a pop surprised me and I shot back to the top of the stairs. Dobby stood meekly in the hallway, watching me eavesdrop on my parents conversation.

"Dobby!" I was aggravated but trying to be quiet. "Go away! If you scare me like that again, I'll make you sleep outside all winter!"

Dobby backed away. "I-I'm sorry, master. Your mother said for you to be in b-bed and you were not there and I-I had to find young master. I dreaded to-to think..."

"Hush, Dobby." I shook my head at him and went back to the stairway.

Fathers voice was calmer but muffled now.

"I'll dispose of it differently. I think I know exactly what I'll do!" Father shouted, so it was clear.

It must have frightened Dobby, and he yanked at my pants leg. "Please, please, come to bed!"

"You stupid thing! If you don't leave me be-I'll-!"

"Yes, maybe even unleash a basilisk upon that pitiful school..." father's voice was closer.

The sound of footsteps on cold tile floors caught my attention and I knew my time was up. I pushed aside Dobby and ran to my bedroom, slowly and silently letting my door knob go.

I changed clothes and laid in bed. Usually I would be thinking about Granger. No not like that! Like how I was supposed to help her in this agreement we came to. But tonight I had more pressing things to think about. Granger had been pushed aside now that my home, my life, was knowingly about to be pillaged through. I had to get up.

I vividly remembered the felt purple book that I procured from Grangers Flourish and Blotts book collection. The title was written in gold leaf, and it was the one book I got that day that I actually was interested in reading.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

I was a textbook for Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't think I'd take the class in third year, but at least I'd have the book for times like these.

It was located on the top of the stack of books on my desk. I hadn't touched them since I got them. I opened the cover and I skimmed around a bit before I got serious and headed to the creature I had only heard of a few times. A basilisk.

Classified as XXXXX by the Ministry of Magic. Fifty feet long fully grown. Deathly stare. A nasty beast.

Unleash a basilisk upon the school? What was my father talking about? What did this have to do with raiding our house?

I shut the book and went back to bed.

I laid there for hours, fretting about seemingly everything, before sleep finally took me in.

Next Day- Knockturn Alley

As soon as we slid off of Diagon Alley and into Knockturn Alley, all the shady sorts of people mother warned me about reared their ugly, worn and leathery heads. The air smelled of burning hair and putridness. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to be here for any extended amount of time, but a few of these blokes looked like permanent, and insane residents.

Me and Astoria stayed close together as we followed behind father. He was toting a small black box to a store he insisted we needed to stop at. A man was arguing with an invisible being in the wall, and Astoria grabbed firmly ahold of my arm beneath my cloak.

Borgin and Burkes. The shop was dusty and smelled of stale old books, but I couldn't say it didn't have fascinating items. Everything had a personality, some screaming "pick me up" more than others.

"Don't. Touch. Anything, Draco," father said as if reading my mind.

"Yes, father."

Me and Astoria walked around the shop, stopping now and then when we saw something interesting. Father was talking to a scragley old man at the counter when everyone turned at the sound of the floo shooting a body into the store.

The already dusty store was powdered in fireplace ashes, and Astoria coughed next to me.

The person pushed themselves up off the floor and began dusting even more ash off of him and onto the floor.

Father and the man resumed business and I walked over to get a better look at the person. It was definitely a boy, and when I saw the glasses go back on his face I knew exactly who it was, and couldn't believe it.

Harry Potter.

"Harry!" I began, breezing over to him. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Harry looked glad to see me and looked around. "Where exactly is "here"?" He asked.

"Borgin and Burkes. Knockturn Alley. Shade kind of place."

"Uhm, hello?" I had forgotten I had Astoria with me.

I stepped aside and introduced her to Harry.

"Pleasure!" Harry said, extending his hand, he looked too excited upon seeing her. She did look nice today. Dark hair pulled up with a purple headband and bright teal robes.

She laughed and politely took off her white glove to shake his hand. I don't think he realized she did that, he couldn't break his eyes from her face.

"So what are you doing, Harry?" I jarred his attention.

"Oh! Um, I was trying to get to Diagonally. I don't understand what happened."

I was puzzled. "From where?"

"I was with Ron Weasley and his family and we were all headed to get our school supplies."

Realization kicked in. I could only laugh at the idiot friend he had.

"Harry, you have to say Diagon," I paused to stress the severity, "Alley, or else you'll end up Merlin knows where!"

Astoria giggled and sent Harry blushing.

"Draco, who is this? Your friend?" My father walked over and pretended not to know who this boy was. Everyone knew his face... why did he have to act so pretentious?

Once again, I introduced Harry and we invited him with us to continue our shopping. He told me how his aunt and uncle had literally imprisoned him in his room and were not letting him return to Hogwarts. He also hadn't been getting any mail, they forbid it. That was why he hadn't responded to me letters. Ron had got the impression something wasn't right, flew a flying car to Surrey, and helped him escape. He was staying with them until school started.

We were entering Flourish and Blotts. I had to try really hard not to think about what happened at this store this time last year.

I initially thought the crowd of people were here buying school books. The army of women calling after a man at a table in the back caught our attention.

"Look!" Astoria shook my arm, pointing at the sign. "Gilderoy Lockhart! Mom loves him!" I got the impression she and every other female here did too.

Father said something I didn't hear then left us to it, heading to chat up one of the shopkeepers.

We tried to get closer but I wasn't feeling the crowds. I figured Harry would let his eyes off Astoria long enough to loose track of her. I excused myself and made my way upstairs to the section I wanted to find most. Magical Creatures.

I had an even better view of the guy's book signing than Astoria and Harry had. I found a book about only basilisks and turned right to the middle of it.

"It's Harry Potter!" I heard a man call out. I leaned over the railing and watched as Harry was marched up to stand by the Lockhart guy. The light bulb flashed and I knew that would be front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

I tried locating Astoria but my eyes were immediately drawn to none other than miss Hermione Granger. She was applauding, brown bushy hair shaking from the force.

I ripped the page I wanted from the book, cramming it in my pocket, and made my way down to rescue Potter. He was struggling to get out of the crowd, but Ron Weasley and his pack of red-headed siblings were assisting him. They were all covered in ashes.

"Where's Astoria?" I asked him once he was close enough.

"Astoria?" A small ginger girl questioned me, black smudged on her face.

I wanted to comment on Potter's popularity with the ladies. He was acquiring quite the fan club.

"She's not with you?"

"No. Crap, I wasn't supposed to loose her." I scratched my head and looked around the sea of red hair.

There she was. I think I was supposed to feel relief in this moment, but she was laughing and making small talk with Granger. They were heading straight this way.

"Draco! Did you find what you were looking for?" Astoria shuffled around the ginger girl to stand close to me.

I tried to smile at Astoria, but I felt the eyes of Granger dissecting me. I watched her move in next to Potter. I thought after what me and him talked about on the train, that he was done being friends with the girl. I guess I was wrong.

I still hadn't answered Astoria and left an awkward silence amongst us.

"Draco, are you okay?" Astoria touched my shoulder and I snapped out of whatever that was.

"Yes, sorry. I found what I needed. Did you get your books?"

"Yes, your father is taking care of that, remember?"

I felt stupid. That's right...

"Hey, wanna go get ice cream after this?" Granger asked Harry who agreed and Ron then invited himself.

"Astoria?" She questioned.

She looked to me and smiled. "Only if you go, Dracey!"

I opened my mouth to speak but my father cut me off.

"I don't believe we will." He nearly snarled at us. He eyed our gaggle of friends

"Draco, who are your friends?"

I did my best to politely get everyone. "This is, Ron. Ron Weasley and I'm assuming his sister?" I looked to the girl in between Ron and Harry.

"Ginny Weasley, sir." She said apprehensively.

My father paid her no attention, and instead was zeroing in on Granger.

"And you must be... miss Granger?" His lips curled slightly and his tone was implicit.

"Yes, sir." She said, eyebrows furrowing, not entertained by my father one bit. I was sweating bullets under this cloak.

"Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents." My father knew exactly how to say the most hurtful things with the fewest words.

I felt Astoria's fingers leave me and I noted the only middle-aged couple in the store that looked out of place talking to a middle-aged red haired man.

There was a dreadful moment of silence as my father, once again, was ruining my life.

He snickered. "You really are Weasleys. Red hair, vacant expressions, associating with muggles..." he dared to reach over and pull two books off the top of the books piled in Granger's arms. She opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Secondhand books? Really now Draco, would you associate with people who couldn't even afford new books?"

All eyes darted to me, but most piercing was Grangers. I had seen those eyes one too many times, and they were indeed enough to kill. I felt my soul slowly shrinking away.

"Children!" The older man clapped his hands on Ron's shoulder. "It's mad in here, why don't we go outside!" He looked to my father and straightened his poor posture.

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucious." He narrowed his eyes.

"Enjoying your time at the Ministry, Arthur? All those extra raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime. But-" he laid Grangers books back on top of her stack. "Judging by the looks of this, I think not." Father motioned his arm to the man's mix-matched, soot covered children.

The man didn't say anything.

"What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they aren't even paying you well for it?"

"I think we have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly." Father stepped back and gave everyone one last once over.

"Come, children."

Astoria acted like I wasn't there and left me to walk behind father out of the store. I knew I had explaining to do, but that could wait. I had very little time to make up for the damage that my father just inflicted. How did he think saying any of that was a good idea? I feared Harry would side with Ron and his family.

"Mr. Weasley. I would like to try and apologize for my father. That was uncalled for." I did my best to be sincere, and looked to Harry. He was pursing his lips crookedly. He looked like he was buying it. Ron, his siblings, and especially Granger were glaring at me.

"Thank you, son. I see you are not like your father, and I wish you the best. If that man is half as unbearable at home as he is at work, I feel for you." He gave me a reassuring smile, but there was hurt in his eyes. My father was a real git.

"I have to go, I'll see you at school Harry." I nodded and left.

Father and Astoria stool silently waiting for me outside.

"Our books? I asked.

"Being delivered to the house later. You had quite a list, Gilderoy Lockhart requiring nearly a dozen for Defense Against the Dark Arts class." He said flatly.

"Where's Harry?" He asked next.

"Staying at the Weasley's."

He glared down at me. "You would do best to sway him away from those types of people."

I wanted to scream! I was doing all this for him, and he nearly ruins it for me! What was his problem? I felt I was being Harry's friend be choice now, not because I was told to, but still!

"Father, Harry is a friendly type of person. He makes friends with everyone. I can't help that."

Father ceased to care and held out his hands, silently letting us know it was time to apparated out.

I could really go for some ice cream right about now. I think my father needs some too. Maybe it'd fix his mood.

 **Authors note: what do you think? Let me know!**


	16. The Diary

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hermione's POV

Gilderoy Lockhart actually smiled at me and signed my copy of Magical Me! I was on cloud nine!

I was at his book signing at Flourish and Blotts. It was a beautiful event! There was nothing that compared to the euphoria of fans gathering in one place to meet their idol!

I reconnected with Susan Bones, a woman named Molly Weasley and her husband turned out to be Ron Weasley's parents, and even the boy I wanted to see most of all showed up!

Harry was coming into the crowds just as I was thinking of leaving. I had my books for school and a few extra that I just got signed in my hands.

"Harry!" I called out. He spotted me and made his way over, a pretty, dark-haired and colorful girl in tow.

"Hermione, hey!" He said, pausing. I wanted to apologize.

"I-!" We both started at the same time. The cheery atmosphere had us both eager to move foreword to enjoy ourselves.

"I'm sorry for being so pushy at the Great Hall. I should have been more sensitive."

"I'm sorry for snapping. I was having a bad day." He gestured to the girl next to him. "This is Astoria, uhm...?"

"Greengrass," she said with a smile, extending a hand.

"Hermione Granger," I shook her hand, I knew I had heard that name before.

"Greengrass, like Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yes, that's my sister. I start at Hogwarts this year, are you in Slytherin house?"

"Yes, this is my second year."

"I'm so excited! Well about school too, but it's Gilderoy Lockhart!"

I knew I liked this girl. Any fan of good books and good authors was my type of friend.

"I just got to meet him!" I boasted. "He even signed my books!"

Just then, a wiry whiskered man excitedly noticed Harry and yanked him away from us, leading him to Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry looked like a deer in headlights as the camera bulb flashed. I would have done anything- well, almost anything...- to get Gilderoy to throw his arm around me like that!

Ron appeared next to me, his twin brothers Fred and George laughing behind him. "Hey, Granger. Whose your friend?"

"This is Astoria. Astoria, this is Ron," I said happily. I decided not to bother with last names.

"Hi," the girl said softly to him. I don't think I had ever seen a boy turn so red in my life.

"Are your parents talking to my parents?" I asked Ron. He was dazed, but was able to let me know they were indeed chatting it up.

"Here comes Potter!" George cheered!

Harry pushed through, all eyes, young and old, watching him closely.

"I gotta get some air," he breathed.

"I wanted to get an autograph!" Astoria whined.

"I'll take you up there," I offered, which she enthusiastically accepted.

The excitement had died down a little as we waiting patiently in line. Astoria was really cool, and we talked mostly about Lockhart. I was curious about her relation with Harry, but figured it best if I quit getting into everyone's business.

We got her a book signed and made our way out to meet the boys. Surprisingly, they hadn't even made it outside. The twins, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were forming a wall of bodies near the staircase. I held back a little bit as Astoria shuffled her way around Ginny, walking right up to Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! Did you find what you were looking for?" Astoria stood comfortably close to him.

I eased next to Harry and watched Malfoy hesitate to respond.

"Draco, are you okay?" Astoria touched his shoulders. It was caring and light, and I read the true concern in her voice. She must have either known him for quite a long time or was in love with him.

"Yes, sorry. I found what I needed. Did you get your books?"

She flashed a toothy grin at him being okay. "Yes, your father is taking care of that, remember?"

I felt my stomach flip, and kinda wanted to throw up, but kinda wanted to stuff my face and forget about this.

"Hey, wanna go get ice cream after this?" My question was directed to Harry, I wanted to talk more now that we were on speaking terms. Ron chimed in ready to go too. At this rate we all should go! Ugh... I can't outright ask Malfoy... so I'll ask his friend...

"Astoria?"

She looked up to Malfoy. "Only if you go, Dracey!"

There it was. A cute pet name. That confirmed my suspicions.

"I don't believe we will."

The slimy, malicious voice of a eerily familiar face spoke to us. The man was dressed in all black, which wasn't really unusual, a good many people wore all black here. But he wore it differently. The silver snake head of his cane was rather intimidating.

"Draco, who are your friends?"

Malfoy visibly distanced himself away from him and more into Astoria. "This is, Ron. Ron Weasley and I'm assuming his sister?"

"Ginny Weasley, sir," she said. I had only just met her when Molly introduced us. She didn't talk much.

The man's eyes quickly scanned us and fiendishly narrowed in on me. I'd compare it to a snake about to strike.

"And you must be... miss Granger?" His lips curled into a snarling grin, but I refused to be humiliated in this shop again.

"Yes, sir," I said clearly. He was lucky I chose to just speak to him. I much would have preferred to hex him like I did Pansy...but I'd end up photo taken and plastered on the front of the Daily Prophet, so I bit my tongue.

"Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents." I knew what he was implying.

He snickered, forgetting about me momentarily. "You really are Weasleys. Red hair, vacant expressions, associating with muggles..." he dared to reach his pretentious, leather gloved hand over and picked up MY books.

"Secondhand books? Really now Draco, would you associate with people who couldn't even afford new books?"

Malfoy tried putting on that scared, innocent facade with everyone here watching, but I knew better. I remembered what he said the first day we met. I remember Theo warning me about him and how Malfoy was trying to ruin my friendship with Harry. He was fake. And I hated him. I felt it in my fingertips, a buzzing that was egging me on to grab his throat and...

"Children! It's mad in here, why don't we go outside!" Mr. Weasley did Malfoy a great service just then...

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucious."

"Enjoying your time at the Ministry, Arthur? All those extra raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime. But-" he gave me my books back, then looked incriminatingly at Ron and his siblings. "Judging by the looks of this, I think not."

I couldn't believe this evil man was getting away with this!

"What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they aren't even paying you well for it?" He kept attacking Mr. Weasley, forcing him to speak.

"I think we have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Come, children." He didn't so much as think twice before retreating out into Diagon Alley, Astoria following close behind. I had such high hopes in being friends with her...

Draco then tried to cover his father's tracks and apologize for him, but I wasn't hearing any of it. I heard Mr. Weasley accept it. I guess the Weasley's were a better breed of person. I knew I was a better person than Draco Malfoy's father...that's all that mattered to me.

Ultimately, my parents treated us all to ice cream and soon all was forgotten... for the most part. I fixed Harry's glasses while he told me about his first time using the Floo. Then he told me about his aunt and uncle trying to stop him from going back to Hogwarts! So many unkind people in both worlds...I then noted how Ginny kept watching Harry. She wasn't very discrete about it. In fact, I wanted to confront her but the opportunity didn't arise.

We ended on a good note, but I was still skeptical of anything anybody said. All I could do was do my best at being cordial.

It wasn't until I was back home that I found a very odd booklet in my Gilderoy Lockhart collection. It was very small, hard leather, and had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle written in gold on the back. As I held it in my hands, noting every crack in the spine and warping, I had an unusual feeling wash over me. It was a mix between excitement and nervousness. I opened the book only to be disappointed by the blank white pages. I sat it down and went to go lay in bed.

My new home in the country was great. My room was bigger, closet was bigger, yard was bigger. What we lost in neighbors we made up with quiet evenings and better views of the sunsets. My room was light yellow now, still had the musty old cottage smell, and I could have sheer curtains and not feel anxious like someone was watching me.

But right now I had the anxious feeling. I couldn't pin it, but it felt surreal. It didn't feel like my own emotions, more like an empath picking up on the atmosphere of a room.

I sat up. The book on my desk was being hit by the light emitted from my nightlight and shined like liquid velvet. It called me. I had to write in it.

I threw off my quilt and got halfway to my desk before I stopped myself.

What was I doing? I didn't write in books! I never kept a diary before. I had attempted when I was in grade school but it felt silly and like a waste of time.

I got the urge to turn on the lamp in my room. It made me feel better. I could look at the book on my desk and not feel like I'd loose myself in it.

I swallowed my inhibitions, sat down, opened the book to the middle, and wrote:

Dear diary, I don't know why I feel like writing in you tonight, but I couldn't help myself.

As soon as I did the last period my peripheral vision witnessed the words seep into the pages. It looked like I hadn't written anything at all.

I sat upright. This was strange.

I watched in amazement as words materialized up through the pages for me to read. It wasn't my handwriting. I got so scared at that moment I began to hyperventilate, look around the room, back away. I felt naked, I felt crazy. But this was really happening, so I leaned back over to read what was now there.

It was much prettier handwritting than my chicken scratch.

Hello, please keep writing. It has been a long time since I have spoken to anyone.

I watched expectingly as the ink eventually disappeared back into the paper

I shut the diary, wrapped it up in a scarf, then another, then put it in a backpack and shut it in my closet.

When I laid back down I faced away from the closet door and did my best to only think about going to sleep. I knew I would research everything I could on it tomorrow, but right now I needed to sleep. It was too dark. Too scary. I had never read about books that wrote back to you.

I remembered I had an appointment with Mrs. Baker tomorrow. She was coming over after lunch. I had wrote to her and asked to talk about things. I had left it in general terms. Draco said to get the Ministry's help with my family lineage search. I went to sleep on a happier note, hopeful that I'd discover who my grandfather was.


	17. Writing to Tom- Hermione

Au **thors note: I do not own Harry Potter**!

Hermione's POV

When Mrs. Baker arrived, my parents and I were just cleaning up the table from lunch. It had been raining all morning, but the thin, crisply dressed woman had no sign of raindrops on her clothing.

I had told my parents the reason I had asked to speak with Mrs. Baker was to talk about classes. I wasn't too sure how mom would feel about my magical lineage search still.

Mom answered the door and soon the Ministry worker was seated in the living room, Mr. Bean playing on the television.

"Please, make yourself at home! I have some tidying up to do in the kitchen." Mother casually left me and Mrs. Baker alone.

"Hermione, so what did you wish to speak with me about again? Your letter was very vague." The woman leaned forward, looking like a sponge ready to soak in the room.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me how one would go about... finding out where they got their magical capabilities. More specifically, I have a speculation, but can you help me find out who my mother's father was?"

The woman's posture remained the same, but her once enthusiastic expression had morphed into a distant, concerned one.

"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with being muggleborn. Does this have to do with you being sorted into Slytherin? Have students been bullying you?"

"No- well, not too directly. But that's not why I wanted to know. I want to know for myself. And- well I think it may help my family if I could locate my grandfather."

Mrs. Baker pursed her lips and sat back, reaching for her briefcase. "When I say this, I don't want you to get your hopes too high,..." she tapered off, pulling out a notepad and purple feather quill. She sat it on the coffee table between us.

I eagerly was waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"There is an up and coming ministry department. They are facing some slow startup and development delays, but their aim is to investigate muggleborn magic." Her words were almost too good to be true, though her tone was not matching.

"This is good, right? You can actually help me do this?" I was on the edge of my seat.

A half-hearted smile adorned Mrs. Bakers soft features. "I'll see what I can do, but I cannot promise you anything. Dolores Umbridge is a very busy woman, and the department is, like I said, new and underfunded."

I heard the clanking of some plates in the kitchen and thought if my mother.

"I don't want my mother to know."

Both of her eyebrows raised.

"I don't want to get her hopes up, either," I carefully restated myself.

Mrs. Baker sat back slightly and asked me to tell her what I knew that could help my case. The feather quill took on a life of its own and transcribed my story.

Only five minutes later had I finished telling her all the points I wanted to get down.

"No suspicions about your father's side?"

"No. My grandmother has a binder of their family history. And there's nothing dad can remember being off or anything."

"Lovely."

Mrs. Baker collected her notepad and tucked it into her work briefcase.

"How are you and Justin getting along?" She questioned me.

Guilt is the only word that adequately described how I felt about Justin. I had received a letter from him a couple weeks after school ended, but I couldn't bring myself to write him back.

"We're good," I tried to say.

Mrs. Baker breathed out a defeated sigh. "Hermione, if there's anyone you can be honest with about your school life, I hope you can consider me. I only wish to help, but I won't intervene and help you unless your honest with me."

It was my turn to purse my lips now. "It's obvious, isn't it then. That things aren't going well."

"I only know if you tell me," she offered.

"I haven't replied to Justin's last letter. He's a good friend, but his friends don't particularly like me."

"Okay, ... are there any other friends you can write to? If you and Justin's friendship has ended, don't feel obligated to force it for my programs sake."

I smiled, relieved.

"I do want to ask if you feel being pen-pals with him served a purpose. Did it help with your transition into the magical community?" She spoke in her professional tone now.

"Oh, Yes! Definitely! Everything was going well until we were sorted into different houses and I-" I stopped when I thought of the troll, Pansey Parkinson, and my almost ruined friendship with Harry. My reputation of being a bit unstable was indisputable, but I didn't want to tell Mrs. Baker about that.

She offered me her best reassuring smile. "Don't fret, Hermione. Things will get better."

I really wanted to believe her words, but nothing seamed to he going right lately. I wasn't ready to walk on the optimistic side of life quite yet.

"Was there anything else you needed to talk with me about today?" She grabbed her belongings, looking ready to go.

I pondered that for a second, the odd book from last night still evoking strange and nervous sensations inside me.

"Are there books that can talk back to you?" As soon as the question left my lips, I immediately wanted to retract it. It sounded silly.

"Beg your pardon?" The ministry worker visibly sat straighter and tuned in to me intensely.

"Are there books that can write back to you?" I pictured the ink materializing up through the pages.

"As in copy what you write?"

"No, as if it had thoughts and a voice of its own."

One of her eyes scrunched up and she thought about it for a moment.

"No, can't say I've ever heard of a book that was ... charmed to act such a way. This is purely imagination, correct?"

I lied. I said I had mearly been curious and thought such a thing may exist.

She looked somewhat comforted. "If you ever encounter an object not acting how it should, please do not hesitate to contact me, or the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. They handle things of that nature," she said as she walked to the coat rack and slid her jacket on, readjusting her hat.

"Yes ma'am," I stood and walked over. "Mom, Mrs. Baker is leaving!" I called down the hallway.

My mother and father appeared and we said our goodbyes.

Up the stairs I went, nearly stalking into my closet and locating the bundle of scarfs I had encased the book in.

The daylight made looking at the thing more bearable. My head didn't feel so clouded and unnerved.

I ran my hand over the cover. I always had a thing about textures.

The book looked smaller today, I opened it and turned every page, all blank, looking for any clues.

Vauxhall Road, London. 1942

The book indeed looked to be about half a century old.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The name was odd. Not a typical English name, and not a name I had seen in any of the magical history books either.

I tried to recount my day yesterday, thinking of how an obviously dark magical book ended up in my possession. I went to Malkin's robes, Slug and Jiggers, Wizeacre's, Flourish and Blotts, ice cream...

Flourish and Blotts...

Bookstore. Strange book. Lucious Malfoy touching my books. Evil, vile man obviously playing some nasty trick on the _mudblood._

A wave of anger and embarrassment compelled me to open the book and write.

 **Who are you and why did Lucious Malfoy out you in my possesion?**

The words seaped in and the words replying took their place.

 _That depends, who are you?_

I scoffed out loud!

 **I will stop writing in you if you keep dodging my questions. This is your only warning.**

I half expected a pause, but the book responded quickly.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle is my name. I have been stuck in my diary for a long time I think. I know of the Malfoys, but I do not know a Lucious Malfoy. Please do not stop talking to me, it has been so long since I have spoken to anyone. I have been lonely_.

The long message was left on the page for longer, giving me a chance to reread it a few times before it finally disappeared.

I felt sorry for the book all of a sudden. For some reason, I got the impression this voice was just as innocent as I was in all this, and that maybe Lucious hasn't planted the book in my possession after all. That it came to me by some other means.

 **How are you familiar with the Malfoys**?

 _I have an acquaintance with the last name_.

 **How old are you? Are you a student at Hogwarts?** I asked this question, knowing the date 1942 in the book was likely linked to the name on the diary.

 _I am sixteen years old, but I have been stuck here a long time_.

 **Stuck where? Are you saying you're a, or were, an actual person**?

 _As far as I know, I have been imprisoned here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my eyes then stared at the blank pages before me. I had in my possession a fifty year old enchanted diary which supposedly held the imprisoned conscious of a sixteen year old boy named Tom that used to be a student at Hogwarts. And I had no confirmation as to how this diary came to be mine.

I had half a mind to write another letter to Mrs. Baker asking her to find the present day Tom Riddle and give him his old diary back.

I leaned back over the diary and poised my quill to write something, but I didn't know what to ask.

 **So you have no idea how you were imprisoned in this diary**?

 _I have told you my name, won't you tell me yours? I haven't spoken to someone in years, I feel we must have gotten off on the wrong foot. I feel I am a criminal under intense investigation_.

I stared and let the words set in. Thinking back, I hadn't told him any personal information. I shuddered. I had a sixth sense that this thing was dark and would use anything I said against me. I felt empathy for a potentially trapped soul, I couldn't lie, so I wrote back.

 **My name is Hermione Granger. I'm starting my second year at Hogwarts. I do not know where you have come from, or why I feel like writing to you, but you must know books don't usually write back to the person writing in them. Forgive me for being cautious**.

 _You're a student at Hogwarts, too? How nice it would be if you could tell me what it is like in your time. What year is it if you don't mind me asking_?

 **It's 1992, and Hogwarts I imagine hasn't changed much. It's still a charming, enchanted castle. I enjoy going there and learning, there's so much to learn. I spend most of my time in the library, I read a** **lot**.

 _I spent many long nights in the library as well. I was head boy when I was put into this diary. Please, don't stop writing. Tell me more about you. I can't do much, but I can be a good listener_.

 **You're a diary, technically speaking now. And the words we write disappear so no one sees what it written. Did you know that?**

 _No, but that is quite intriguing. Please, feel free to vent to me whatever you feel, as if I am your personal diary. I simply appreciate the conversation. I'd say that's fair_.

I had to pause for a moment. I still had a bad feeling about this book, even if I was growing less and less suspicious of anything malicious possibly coming from a soul trapped in a book. What harm could it really do? I'd have to research in the library as soon as I got resettled back at school.

So I wrote. I wrote to Tom the diary for literally hours before my dad called me down for dinner. Then as soon as I finished eating, I was back in my room writing to him.

At first we talked about Hogwarts, then what it was like where he was trapped. How he was frozen in a moment in time, in isolation, in a numb existence. I felt dreadful thinking of such a life.

He seemed deeply interested in what was going on in the world. I was keen on seeing through his questions. I realized I had spoken too hastily when I brought up Harry and how he became so famous. At first I thought anyone would want to know more about Harry and the dark lord, but a few attempts at changing the subject proved my suspicions right. Tom would ask questions like "Do you think this "He Who Shall Not Be Named" is really dead?" or "Has anyone told you about what took place during this dark lords reign?" I answered vaguely, but I made a mental note of his eagerness.

By the time I went to bed, I was still on the fence about this Tom. It was nice having someone to talk to, someone I knew wouldn't go using my secrets against me. The added bonus of our conversations disappearing as soon as they were written was an added bonus. I contemplated writing to Justin just because. There were still a few days until I'd be headed back to school. I decided I'd write him and get something in the mail before post ran in the morning.

 **Authors note: Thank you everyone who has been keeping up with my little story so far! I would like to have posted sooner, but RL inevitably gets in the way sometimes. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Enemies of the Heir- Draco

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Draco' s POV

 _Darling Draco,_

 _I am pleased to hear you have made it to the top of your class. Your father and I_ _are exceedingly proud of you_. _I will be sure to send extra treats for you and your_ _friends._

 _I'm_ _sorry to hear that Defense Against the Dark Arts class is proving to be your most challenging class this year_. I _assure you though, Gilderoy Lockhart is far from being a fraud. He is a very talented wizard, so take advantage of learning from him!_

 _Don_ 't _let quidditch practice inhibit_ your _outstanding academic performance! Your father wishes me to remind you to keep Harry close, and for you to keep your head low. I'm guessing he is feeling the discourse at the Ministry and knows we must all lay low for now._

 _Keep up the good work, son! A little bird tells me Astoria needs some extra tutoring in potions. Perhaps you can lend her a hand._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother_

I folded the letter up and tucked it into my robes. I forced myself to get down the piece of buttered toast in front of me and made my way to my first class of the week.

I suppose I could have hung out with my friends, but I had my fill of them over the weekend. Crabbe and Goyle were their usual thick-headed selves and had landed themselves in detention all last week. They were explaining last night, something about the kitchens, sneaking food, and house elves, but I had other things on my mind.

Astoria hadn't told me herself she was struggling with potions. I still had my notes from last year, I would have been happy to let her borrow them. Astoria, Harry and I would hang out in the common room or courtyard when we didn't have class. I had grown fond of her company more, she took classwork very seriously.

Harry was starting to worry me. I walked past him talking to Astoria on my way out of the Great Hall. They were seated near the end of the table, Harry holding his head in one hand and pushing his food around his plate with the other. I wasn't a breakfast person myself but I tried eating, even if just a few bites. Harry hasn't eaten much of any meal since we got back to Hogwarts. Astoria had recently noticed this too, and she looked to be convincing him to eat some fruit.

Then there was Granger. To say she was acting odder than usual would be putting it nicely. I pretend never to notice her. I used the word pretend because by trying not to think about her, I'm inadvertently thinking about her. It would have been easy to not notice her, she was rarely seen at meals, only ever passing through the common room, and I was most taken aback by her sleeping during class. She had landed herself in detention, even. Like I said, I should have easily been able to forget about her. But somehow she was always in the back of my mind. It was sickening.

It was unusual at first not to hear her answering all the questions in class. But her grades were slipping and I easily surpassed her to take top of our class.

It was the first week of November so I dodged going through the courtyard and took the long way to class. A classroom door was slightly opened, nothing unusual, but a pair of voices caught my attention. I eased closer to the door frame and tried listening.

"...I just don't see why you care so much." A male voice said.

"Well...,...just want to help." This voice was more feminine. I edged closer.

"You should just go to the Headmaster about all this. I wouldn't worry."

"Of course you'd say that, but she doesn't want to."

"All the more reason, Penny! Who cares what she wants if what she's telling you is true! It would look bad on us to ignore this!"

A pair of girls came around the hallway in my direction and I hastily straightened up and walked down to the next alcove to sit in. I opened my textbook and waited for the two girls to pass before peaking back down the hallway.

Two older students were pacing in the opposite direction. The guy was red headed and the girl was blonde. It was unmistakably Percy Wesley and his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater.

I closed my book and continued to class. My heart was pounded from the excitement of eavesdropping, though I wasn't sure why I did it. There was nothing for me to gain. Just an interaction from the schools two most stuck-up prefects. I momentarily wondered what they were turning into the Headmaster. Any dirt I could get on anyone was always appreciated by my father.

I made it to History of Magic class and seated myself at a table in the middle if the room, closest to the door. Professor Binns was nowhere to be seen but, being a ghost, could breeze through at any moment. The class was unquestionably the most boring class in the whole school.

I pulled out a fresh page of parchment and positioned my quill while watching my fellow Slytherins and the Ravenclaws filter in. It wasn't long before I had Crabbe seated next to me, as usual. He could barely stay awake and couldn't write as fast, so he had taken to copying my notes.

I was briefly aware of Granger entering and seating herself in the back, closest to the Ravenclaw side. This wasn't anything unusual, as she and Theodore Nott had become good friends it seemed. Was I the only one that thought their relationship unusual?

Her hair was noticeable frizzyer and dark bags adorned her eyes. She didn't look like your normal, healthy twelve year old girl.

"Woah, did you see Granger?" Crabbe leaned in my direction to whisper, breaking my train of thought.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Shouldn't we ask what's wrong? Something's definitely wrong." He pressed.

"No one is stopping you." I cut him a glare, causing him to faulted momentarily.

"You think so? She is in our house after all, we're supposed to look out for each other."

I turned to face him directly now. "Why are you wasting your time trying to convince me why you'd like to talk to her? I don't care."

He looked away and I noted how he squeezed him knuckles, the sound of them popping annoying me.

Next thing I knew, he was walking to the back of the room. I dared not look behind me, I didn't want to give anyone the notion I was concerned. The noise level of the classroom didn't alter, and those few minutes left before class seemed to drag on.

A pang of guilt hit me hard. I ran my hair back and pondered how I might could help Granger. Crabbe was right. She was definitely not okay. Should I have approached her in the library before? Should I go to someone about this? I'd have to see what Crabbe had to say when he got back... I hadn't ever gotten a reply from the two owls I sent over the summer. I made no attempt to tell her in person that my small search into the Malfoy library was fruitless in anything that might help her. I remembered then that she had made no attempt to talk to me either, and I shouldn't feel so guilty. Hopefully she took my advice and contacted the Ministry about her silly grandgather search... her desperate attempt to fit into our world... all of this mess could have been avoided if I had just went to Drumstrang! I would have never met this insufferable girl! Or any mudbloods for that matter!

Sure enough, Professor Binns breezed through the room, not caring to move around students. He left his ectoplasmic goo on Bulstrobe and Zabini. They both gagged and got a few laughs out of everyone.

I pushed the distracting thoughts away and tried focusing in on Binns' monotoned voice telling us what chapter we left off on.

Crabbe sat down next to me and didn't speak a word for the rest of the class.

-  
Later that day

-  
It was an exhausting day. Not that anything physically draining had happened, but the amount of expectations I had placed on myself had been taking its toll.

The school was seated in the Great Hall for dinner. Where as other people saw this a time for leisurment, I was going over herbology notes for Wednesday. Friday we were told there was an assessment on our understanding of Mandrakes. Here's hoping this assessment is all on paper, I would loathe to have to handle another one.

The memories of studying in the library with Granger seaped into view. After the first few meetings to discuss her silly mystery, I kept going to get some peace. Take advantage of the secluded, quiet location Granger had enlightened me to. I hadn't made an attempt to go back this school year. I had her distracting me enough as it is.

My curiosity peaked. I wonder if she still goes there? Is that where she has disapeared to? Has she brought someone else there...

In my peripheral vision, Harry tapped his fork near the edge of my paper. I was grateful, I needed snapping out of it.

He sat in front of me and I looked to him. He was eying in the direction of Tracey Davis, Goyle, and Crabbe in an intense discussion. I eased my way into their conversation, Harry and I exchanging knowing glances.

"Well why didn't you make her come down?" Goyle was whining to Davis.

"I tried! She said she was tired and headed to bed early,...again! She hasnt been down for dinner since Thursday!"

"Any meals since Thursday..." Crabbe added. He wasn't lying. Her abcense was excessive.

Davis noticed me staring but went on. "I offered to go ask Madam Pomfrey for some Pepperup potion, but she complained she didnt need it."

I thought back to that day in the common room when Granger adamantly refused the idea. It was only a few weeks ago, and just in that amount of time I could recount a considerable decline in her demeanor. At least then she had the tenacity to argue, now she didnt even have the urge to get out for food.

My face drew in and I let the guilt wash over me. I knew it was irrational, but I felt this was somehow my fault.

Harry sat straighter and began pushing himself up from the table. "I'm going to talk some sense into her. Real friends dont let friends sulk themselves to death."

Davis looked shocked and confused, maybe even alittle hurt. I wasn't quite as shocked; Harry ceased to surprise me in his empathy for Granger. But confused, yes, it was always confusing.

"Harry, you can't get into the girls dormitories, and another thing, didn't you blow up on Hermione just a few months ago for being too nosy with you?" Davis was right. And Harry remained planted, contemplating.

"Something is really the matter. We all wouldn't be sitting here talking like this if it wasn't." Harry spoke like a real leader. It was admirable.

"Yes,..." he paused, shaking his head in agitation. "I snapped, but we made up. Now I need to go. Tracey, would you come with me. Anyone else want to join us?"

I had the urge to dub him "Saint Potter" just then, his gallantry was radiating onto everyone else.

"Like an intervention?" Goyle looked terrible excited by all this.

"Yea, sure." Harry was already walking off.

Without much thought, I joined Harry, Davis, Crabbe, and Goyle back to the dungeons. Our troop exiting the Great Hall caught a few glances, but we were on a mission.

I looked back at the Slytherin table and spotted Astoria and Daphne talking to Adrian and his friends. My cheeks felt hot when I consideted any of them or my parents knowing I was helping a mudblood. Most of Slytherin had gotten over the anomaly that was Granger, but some of us were still concerned by what she meant for our house.

I pulled my hood over my head and stood in front of Goyle to help block my view. I didn't wish to be seen, but couldn't bring myself to sit back down.

The expedition was tense and we walked quickly. It was almost a jog. Everyone was too quiet so I took the initiative and broke the silenece.

"What are we going to say to her?" I breathed. We slowed to a brisk walk to better talk.

"First off, she has got to tell us what's bothering her," Davis began. "We can't simply make her eat or care about classes again."

"She hasn't told you anything before, what are we going to say this time?" Harry's question was valid.

"Well, this time we have numbers." Davis said, looking seriously at me, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Goyle and Crabbe exchanged looks that read "What have we gotten ourselves into?" then they looked my way.

To be honest, I had a moment of apprehension and nearly turned around. The whole situation was causing me great internal conflict. Plus, Granger was a loose cannon. It wasn't worth it.

"I don't think we will be much help." I stated.

"Yea, Dracos right." Said Crabbe, nervous evident in his shakey, hoarse voice.

Harry turned around and snapped. "What made you all come then if you're backing out now?!"

Goyle stepped sideways, "Look, if she hasn't listened to you already we ought to go to the headmaster. She has this...," Goyle had a pained and disgusted look on his face.

We all turned to face him now. "Has what." Davis didn't say it like a legitimate question.

"It's probably nothing, but when me and Crabbe were with her in detention we saw her writing in this book every time she thought no one was looking."

I shook my head, what in Salazars name was he talking about?

"Goyle, Granger and books is nothing unusual." We had resumed walking.

"Was it a little black book?" Davis questioned.

"Yes! I can't tell you why, but I had a bad feeling about it." Crabbe pipped in.

This was nuts. So what? Granger had i diary? I looked to Harry to see what he thought about all this. To my surprise, he didn't look to be paying attention at all. Instead, he looked to be contemplating something, listening.

"Harry, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Do you hear that?"

The rest of us stopped and took in Harry moving to put his ear to the stone wall.

"A voice... I though I heard it yesterday, too. But..." he picked his head up and walked past us. "I think it just said it was going to kill."

"Kill?" Goyle and Davis were taken aback. Crabbe looked faint.

"Harry, this is mad," I said, pacing around the bend. "There's no one here."

Harry was starring off in the distance. "It's moving. Come on!"

Adrenaline was contagious amoungst us and me and Harry raced, leading the others to wherever Harry thought this killer voice was coming from.

We ran silently for a good minute before we were slowed by the splashing of water under our shoes.

"Where did all this water come from?" Goyle asked.

"AHH! LOOK!" Shrieked Davis, her finger pointing to a window.

"Spiders?" I asked.

"I dont like spiders," she confessed, stepping back into another puddle. The splash was echoing, leaving an air of horror as I looked around.

"I've never seen spiders act like that." Harry studied the straight and orderly line of spiders trailing out a crack in the window.

"What's this!" It was Crabbe's turn to make this night even more peculiar.

From the reflection cast onto the waterlogged floors, to the wall that looked to have a message in blood, we quietly gasped and took in the words written there.

" ** _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened-Enemies of the heir beware"_**

"Mrs' Norris," Harry was the first who dared step closer to the gastly scene. We looked upon the large cat hanging from the wall. Davis let out a sob and found Goyle's arm to grab. His eyes didn't blink, he looked as white as a sheet.

"Enemies of the heir. Beware... ," I barely whispered. I knew what that implied.

That next instant we were bombarded by students, teachers, the headmaster, the whole school. Most of the confused and accusing states were directed at Harry, the obvious leader of this whole troop.

Mr. Filch pushed through the crowded hallway, yelling at students to make way. When he made it next to the headmaster to finally see what all the comotion was about, everyone braced themselves for what was sure to be a vicious sight. Filch's crooked face somehow morphed even more disporportioned and he glared most fiendishly at poor Harry.

"You...murdered...my cat." He spoke too calmly. I went to stand next to my friend. "I didn't...," Harry tried to get out. "I'll kill you." Mr. Filch nodded his head as if he had given himself persmission. "I'll kill you!" He made a grab at Harry but I pulled him over.

"ARGUS!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, saving us momentarily from Filch's wrath. All was hushed. "Prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories, all of you."

Me and Harry stood and made a break for our friends who were glad to be getting out of here.

"Everyone except, you five," the headmaster spoke. We didn't even have to make sure he was talking about us. Somehow we knew we would be interogated, so we turned back around.

The headmaster and heads of houses stood nearer to the cat on the wall, Professor McGonagall placing a hand on Filchs shoulder to calm him. The man was inconsolable.

"He murdered my cat. I demand to see some punishment!"

"She's alive, Argus," Dumbledore spoke upon inspecting the beast. "She has mearly been petrified."

Moving around students, the impressive Gilderoy Lockhart beamed into conversation.

"Agh! If only i had been here! I know the counter-curse that could have spared her."

Our headmaster kept on. "But how she has been petrified, I cannot say."

"Ask him!" Came Mr. Filch, nastily pointing at Harry. "Ask him how he done it! You saw what he wrote on the wall."

I was hot. This had gone on long enough, and no one else seemed to care to defend him.

"Harry didn't do anything!" The man narrowed in on me, but I channeled my inner Malfoy and returned a look just as serious.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris. I swear." I was glad to hear Harry defending himself. His confident demeanor from before was gone and replaced with the shy and self conscious boy I first met.

"Rubish!" Filch snarled.

"If I might, headmaster," my godfather spoke, " Perhaps Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I loved my godfather.

"But, the curcumstances are suspicious. I do recall seeing you all leaving dinner early. Do we have an explanation for that?"

The pit of my stomach dropped. It was another irrational feeling, but I felt vulnerable.

"We were headed back to-" Davis was quick to answer.

"-To the commom room, to get some quiet time so we could study." I interjected. Davis held her mouth open like a fish, they all looked a bit confused. Expecially Crabbe and Goyle, so I gave a sly wink.

"Yea, we have a quiz in herbology." Crabbe added to the lie.

I looked back to Snape, who didnt look convinced, but accepted it.

"My cat has been petrified! I want punishment!"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Argus." Dumbledore spoke.

Snape gave one more sweeping glance before sauntering back.

"We can cure her. It is my understanding, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrakes. The mature potion will be made and will revive Mrs. Norris."

Filch finally looked consoled. Professor McGonagall however looked distraught. She couldn't help rereading the words written on the wall in the cats blood. I took a moment to reread them as well. _Enemies of the heir, beware._ I knew all about the chamber of secrets. I knew about the heir of slytherin opening the chamber of secrets 50 years ago, killing a mudblood. They were enemies of the heir. I thought of Granger and her unsettling actions lately and grew fearful for her.

"I suggest you all go back to your dormitores and stay out of trouble." Dumbledore dismissed us.

I took off, not waiting for my friends. I paced heavily, scared and embarrassed, but Harry wouldn't let me go so easily.

"Draco, slow down! What was that all about?! You lied to Snape, Dumbledore, everyone!"

"Draco! Wait up this instant!" Davis was hot.

I slowed. "Its hard to explain." I couldn't even make eye contact.

"My mom hates when I lie about stuff that doesnt matter! There was no point in lying!" Davis didn't understand. I barely even understood why I did it.

Goyle was breathing heavily. "That was our opportunity to tell the headmaster about Hermione! Snape even!"

"Drop it, Goyle! You can go to them about Granger, just leave me out of it! I've had enough of this evening!"

I carried on, not looking back. I faintly heard "just let him go," from either Harry or Davis, I was unsure.

I felt more confliction, as deep down I wished to talk about it and wished they had pursued me. Why did I have to push people away? I felt a headache creaping into my temples.

Once in the common room, I was hit by a steady stream of questions about what happened from my housemates. I looked at the floor and kept on my path to the boys dorms. That is, until Astoria grabbed my robes and yanked me.

"Draco! What were you and Harry and all of them doing?"

"None of your business!" I couldn't help but snap. I didn't want to be touched.

"You know, it kind of is!" She started, and I considered it for a moment. She had been a childhood friend and my intended, we were naturally close, yet I didn't want to let her know I had even remotely been associating with Granger. I may had been able to explain it away, but I didn't have the fortitude tonight.

I thought about my godfathers words earlier.

"We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We didn't do anything to that stupid cat, we found it like that."

"Well,.." she pulled me more to the side. I was so close to the dorm room hallway, I could easily make a break for it...

"You saw the words on the wall... in blood." She clung to my clothes and made her best attempt at getting any eye contact. I didn't say anything. She hadn't technically asked me a question.

"Draco, I'm scared! This is not how I wanted my first year of Hogwarts to go! Do you really think the heir of Slytherin has come back?"

I couldn't look at her. "I dont know."

"People have been talking. They're happy!"

I glared vehemently at her then. "Who is happy?"

"Um, my sister and her boyfriend for one." Astoria didn't seem phased by my reaction. "The whole quidditch team, your friends, all the older students."

I thought of that for a moment and looked around the room. It was noticably more cheery in here than any other night in the dungeons.

"I'm glad, too." The words left my lips before I had even let them process, and they were cold.

"Really? You are?"

"Yes, it's about time this happened. All this nonsense about mudblood acceptance! Then a mudblood being sorted into Slytherin! Salazar Slytherin is rolling in his grave at the news!"

Astoria, halfheartedly smiled. "Yea, Daphne and her friends said something similar."

Harry, Davis, and my goon friends walked in and were also bombarded by the Slytherin paparazzi. Harry found me talking to Astoria and shook his head, moving past everyone to our door room. Crabbe and Goyle were entertaining the questions, who knows what they were saying...

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Astoria."

"Tori." She corrected. "Goodnight. Draco." She let go of my clothes and I shifted around her quickly.

When I made in into my dorm room, Harry was seated on the bed across from mine, giving me the most angry look I had ever seen on him.

"What is your problem, Draco?"

I threw my robe and jumper into the laundry bin and threw my books next to my bed.

I changed the subject.

"Well, looks like the mudblood pissed off Salazar Slytherin." That didn't work.

Harry jolted and stood in my way, inches from my face. "This is no time to make jokes, Malfoy."

I wanted to hurl. "Oh, now we are on last name bases? Why, because I insulted your stupid friend? You don't even like her!" I accused.

"I do like her!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"As a friend. How can you go from wanting to help me talk some sense into her to insulting her?"

I scoffed. "You're one to talk! I can recall you being her friend, to venting about her, to being her friend again."

"I feel bad for her!" Harry paced around the room. "I know how it feels to not be liked or wanted. Yea, she made me mad, but it's no reason to de-friend her! You choose not to like her for no reason other than her birth! She's a good person."

I couldn't argue with him there. I had a ingrained repulsion to filthy, magic stealing mudbloods.

"You can't deny she's mental." It was the only thing I had left in my arsenal. Harry's mother was a mudblood, so he must be harboring a few feelings.

Harry sat back down on his bed and rubbed his face, thinking about what I just said.

"I'm going to take a bath." I gathered my silk green pajamas and left without another word.

My mother made sure to pack my bags with some sleep aiding bath salts. I told her I didn't want them, that it was girl stuff, but she slipped them in anyway. And right now I was grateful. I locked the bathroom door and threw a little wooden scoop worths into the tub. I watched the water turn a light purple, then back to normal. Slipping in, I breathed deeply and tried to focus on nothing at all.

Once back in the room, Crabbe and Goyle were already asleep, Harry was gone. I tried not to care. I was stressed.

As much as I wanted to sleep, I knew I had an obligation to inform my father about what had taken place tonight. I flicked my wand, lit a couple candles above my desk, and began getting the letter together.


	19. Heir of Slytherin- Hermione

**Authors note- I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **This chapter and the rest of my chapters are going to get longer from here on out. The Chamber of Secrets was one of my favorite books in the series, and I don't want to leave out many details, only a few needed alterations. As always, your reviews and opinions are always welcome! The Philosopher's stone went by so fast because I believe without Harry being in the underground chambers with the mirror to begin with, Quirril/Voldomort would have never even had a chance to get the stone. Thus, Dumbledore comes back, figures out Quirril is downstairs trying to get the stone, confronted him, making Voldermort leave his hosts body, killing our DATDA Professor.**

 **I try keeping accurate to a young Hermione/Draco POV when I write. I promise things will get more intense and complicated as they get older. We still have a few mysteries to solve!**

 _Hermione's POV_

I groaned against my pillow. I did not want to get out of bed, but the shuffling of my roomates and the dull purple sky outside the window told me I had to.

The past week I had Tracey annoyingly shaking me or yelling at me to get up, reminding me I had slept enough, couldn't sleep all day, or had missed too many classes already. I stood and stretched, peering over to her bed to find her already gone.

 _Had she given up on me_ , I wondered...

Alittle deflated, I changed into my uniform and walked over to the floor length mirror by the door. I looked presentable enough. I undid my pony tail, hastily pulled my hair back into shape, and refastened it down. I didn't bother brushing it, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Pansey and Millicent walked past me without a word or a glance. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt something was up.

Looking back into the mirror, I took in myself again. Hair was tamer, my clothes were in order, but my skin was pale, making these new dark circles under my eyes more noticable.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do to fix it except get outside. But it was wintery cold and I had lost weight. Even the slightest breeze nearly freezes me solid.

Walking back to my bed, I gathered my books, picking up my diary last.

Tom. The only person in the world that I felt genuinely understood me.

I opened it, wanting to talk to him before I went down for breakfast.

Good morning, Tom. I remember waking up in the middle of the night after another wierd dream, but went back to sleep. Now I can't remember it.

The words faded and I smiled waiting for him to message me back. He never took too long.

 _I would have loved to hear about your dream. I love all of your dreams, even the odd ones. Do you feel better? I missed you, you slept a long time._

I felt bad. I hated making him wait to hear from me, I knew he had to be lonely in there all by himself.

I'm sorry I slept so long, but this sleep really did me good. I feel better today, must have been a deep sleep. I missed you, too. I wish you could sleep, that way you could tell me your dreams.

 _You always say that. You're such a sweet girl, how could any of the people you tell me about not like you. I'd curse them to oblivion if I could get out of this book._

I'm going to the library again! I have got to find a way to get you out!

 _I wish you could get into the restricted section._

No teacher will give me permission. I got detention last week, remember?

 _You'll find a way. I know you will. You're the beightest witch I've ever met._

I loved when he complimented me. He made me feel so sure of myself, even when I felt like I was failing.

You're right! I will! 

I looked at the clock. I had spent all my time writing and there was only five minutes left of breakfast. I'd survive, I didn't need to eat. I had missed so many meals that the hunger pangs had faded.

I'm headed to Potions, I'll write to you when I get a chance! Bye, Tom!

With that out of the way, I made my way to Snape's classroom. The common room was empty, and the walk to class was, for the most part, rather peaceful. I hadn't felt such peace in a long time. When I went to bed last night Tracey was begging me to go down to dinner, but I was exhausted. I felt lifeless and mentally exhausted. Nothing I did was good enough, and the whole first few weeks of school had been miserable. I wrote to Tom, explaining how I had been feeling before I went to sleep. Then I wake up feeling so much better! It felt good to have someone to talk to, that understood me, that didn't judge or want something out of me. Other than conversation I suppose...

I stepped into the classroom and to my surprise I wasn't the first one to get there. We had Potions with Hufflepuff on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I was relieved that it was just Justin.

"Hey!" I alerted him to my presence. He sat straighter and watched me sit my books down a few desks away.

"Hey, Hermione. Um, you look better today." Justin spoke and the clock tower's chimes went off, alerting everyone of the hour and that is was time to head to class. Soon everyone would arrive.

"Yea, I feel better today. Don't know what's gotten into me these past few weeks."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Everyone's been wondering whats gotten into you. But I'm glad you feel better, I was wondering if you could help me out with transfiguration homework later?"

I maintained a smile, but deep down I wanted to cry. It was a trend I had noticed with these Hogwarts boys, only interested in me for a passing grade. Yep, that's all anyone ever needed me for. I was the smart girl that people befriended for schoolwork help. Glad to have me back, he missed his free easy A.

"Sure, Justin. When did you want to meet up?"

"Oh. Lunch! I have McGonagall after lunch, that's when its due."

I rested against the table. "You haven't done it yet? Were you even going to do it?"

He laughed nervously, looking down at his parchment. "Of course, just been busy."

Justin sure has changed. It was sadening to think of how our relationship had changed. I blamed Justin's new friends and all this nonsense of blood status and house unities. It was just asking for cliches and teasing. I didn't quite know where I was fitting in.

I couldn't even respond to him. I turned around and sat at my table waiting for class to begin. Students all filed in everywhere except next to me and soon Snape was at the head of the class telling us to turn to page 493.

 _Anti-paralysis potio_ n

"In light of current events here at Hogwarts, I thought it suiting for you students to learn how to brew a potion to cure paralysis. Not quite petrification, but very similar."

I was confused. Had I missed something? Petrification at Hogwarts?

"Can anyone give me an example of something that causes paralysis?" Snape asked. It was quiet. No one, not even I had an answer.

"How disappointing..." Snape said flatly. "I want a two-foot long report on the potion, including magical causes of paralysis."

The class moaned in protest but it fell upon deaf ears. "Due by next class."

It was a simple potion and we worked by ourselves. I hated the part where we all crowded in the ingredients closet. I felt like I had to watch every movement of my body to not run into anyone. I felt their eyes on me, fleeting glances that made me anxious.

I was still utterly confused as to what had happened, kicking myself for my recent exhaustion. This school year had just drained the energy out of me. All I wanted to do was sleep and write to Tom.

But I needed to get this potion going, so I followed the first step and counted five drops of essence of comfrey to drip onto a frogs brain. That had to sit for ten minutes while I prepared the ingredients to get heated in the pewter cauldron.

I looked back into my textbook to begin adding the ingredients. About halfway through I noticed I was having to squint to see the words. I rubbed my eyes and tried again. I made out nettle and unicorn blood, and hastily added them. The sooner I got this potion out of the way, the sooner I could get to the library. I could feel my eagerness building.

Uneasiness was also brushing up against me. It was gnawing at me, making my skin itch, and I couldn't help the urge to check my surroundings every so often. Everyone looked to be absorbed in the task at hand, but I could have sworn I was hearing my name being whispered.

I rubbed my frizzy down, willing myself to focus on my potion, but the words began to shake on the page. I rubbed my eyes to try again, but the vibrations behind my eyes caused me to sit down.

 _What was going on? Why was this so difficult? I knew how to do this!_ This was a simple potion, and I didn't understand how I went from being confident to being a shaking mess.

A slapping sound on my desk made my neck clench as I whipped my body straighter to see Snape by my cauldron.

"Are we alright today, miss Granger?" He spoke slowly, emotionlessly. My heartbeat escalated and I realized I was loosing contol of myself.

Wide eyed and mouth gaping, I saw around Professor Snape's black cloak and met the eyes of Malfoy. Light was reflecting off his platinum hair, seperating him from the rest of the students. It caught me off guard his side-stare, not wanting to be obviously watching me. I needed to get ahold of myself quickly.

Looking back at Snape, I composed myself. "Sorry, Professor. Just felt a bit... faint looking at the frog brains."

Snape narrowed his eyes, looking suspiciously at me. Then again, when did he ever look anything but cynical?

"I hope that's all it is, Granger," he said, returning to his inspection of everyone's progress.

I took a deep breath and got back to work. When I got the ingredients to the correct temperature, in went the frog brains and I had to stir continuously for fifteen minutes. Peaking ahead, I read the next step: _Immediatly after stirring, add three drops of Stinging Pufferfish venom and wait for the liquid to turn a golden yellow._

Standing there stirring, I did my own inspecting of my classmates. Justin was laughing with his friend Ron, Tracey and Millicent were comparing the colors of their potion, and Malfoy and Harry were bottling their finished potions already.

I felt even more alone then. I noted how I was the only student sitting solitarily at a table, not talking to someone. I felt gross and lonely. Using my free hand, I opened my diary and began writing to Tom.

In potions class. Making an anti-paralysis potion. Have to do extra homework because no one in class could answer Professor Snape's extra credit question.

 _I hope you can still make time for the library. What was the question he asked?_

An example of something that causes paralysis. Something happened recently, I think something to do with peteification. I have to get control of myself, Tom! I can't keep sleeping in! It's not like me to be this way.

 _I'd try some Pepperup potion._

I sighed, defeated. As much as I didn't want to, Tom was right, and I did need it. Checking the clock, I had another minute left of stirring. Snape was giving Malfoy and Harry their grades. Based on the looks on their faces, they had both made perfect draughts. Malfoy was smiling, a rare sight. I hated to admit it, but he was gorgeous. As much as I loathed his self righteous core, he was outwardly nice to look at and had a few good brain cells.

I think he must have felt my stare, because he slyly found my watchful eyes once again. This time however, he didn't hold my stare. I realized he was looking a my hand, quill poised, ready to write in my diary.

A surge of fear ran from my chest to my hands, letting go of the quill and closing the book, stashing it in my bag. All the while I stirred my potion and avoided any more eye contact.

Harry left class with Malfoy and I recounted the short event. I didn't want anyone knowing about Tom. I doubt there was anything to worry about, and I let that comfort me. From Malfoy's perspective, I must've looked like I was taking notes of my potion.

MY POTION!

The liquid had turned a dark green. I didn't check the time, I inherently knew I had gone over the stirring time.

With excessive haste, I grabbed the droplet and didn't count the pufferfish drops that all too quickly came flying out. The golden yellow that it was supposed to turn didn't come. My best description would be a grainy mustard.

Like a buzzard searching for death, Snape was right there behind me watching my utter failure. He clicked his tongue in distaste. "Thank you for your efforts, Granger, but you'll be lucky to get a passing grade...if your paper is turned in on time."

"Please, sir, can I start over?"

"No, but you can get this mess disposed of. And the cauldron cleaning duty is soley yours today."

He casually moved back to the front of the room, more students ready to turn in their perfect potions.

I swallowed my agitation and did as I was instructed, trying to take advantage of the mundane chore for some self-reflection. I hadn't the time to finish all the cauldrons before my next class, so I agreed to finish them up during lunch.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next. I rushed to make it to class, this time me arriving last. All but two of the tables were taken, and I had the choice of either sitting with Tracey or a Gryffindor girl named Lavender Brown. The choice wasn't a hard one to make.

"I'm sorry about your potion, Hermione. Snape is dreadfully cruel. He shouldn't have been such an arse." She said sympathetically.

"If you had seen my potion you'd understand. It was horrible."

Tracey was quick to lean forward and whisper. "Hermione, last night something simple mad happened. We were on our way to confront you about your recent behavior, which I still wanted to talk to you about! But we came up on a message written in blood on the wall!" She spoke hushed. "It was the scariest night of my life!"

"Tracey, slow down, is that what today's potion was about? What message? Who is "we"? And I know I've been more tired lately, but i feel better, ...kinda."

"Yes, Filch's cat was petrified!"

"Alright class! Settle down, now! Did you all read about my encounter with the banshee of the highland locks?" Professor Lockhart dashed into class with a peppy strut, white teeth beaming behind his smile.

I had grown tired of his haughty attitude, but this was by far the easiest class I had. I knew so much about him already from prior reading and I figured out his style of test making.

We listened and watched his reinactment of freeing the banshee woman's soul. I slid the parchment I had intended for notes over to Tracey.

"We"?

She scribbled a response quickly.

"Your friends!"

I chuckled sarcastically. "I feel better, but I'll take you up on the Pepperup potion offer."

"Good. You need it."

Lockhart broke my train of thought. "Granger! What did the people give me for helping them with their haunting problem?"

I inhailed deeply before speaking. "You were given a key to the city, and a bouquet of yellow hillside gorse."

"Excellent! Five points to Slytherin!"

I pulled the parchment closer and wrote "What was written in blood? Whose blood was it?"

"It was the cats, and it said 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware'"

I read the note over and over.

"I don't understand."

"It's just bad, I'll tell you in detail at lunch"

"I'm going to the potions lab to finish washing cauldrons during lunch"

Tracey pursed her mouth and looked at me crossly. She wrote back "You are not missing another meal. Why are you not eating?"

"I eat" I mouthed to her. She wasn't buying it and whispered "I'm going to grab a sandwich for you, then coming to help you with those cauldrons. And that's final."

I couldn't argue with her. I was looking forward to a sandwich and help with clean up. I had so many things to get done...

Class was nearing an end when Professor Lockhart stood on his balcony to address the class.

"Students! I wish to inform you all that I am founding a new Dueling club, starting in a couple of weeks! Your headmaster and I thought it pertinent for those interested in self defense, due to recent events, a chance to learn how to protect themselves. I, being your accomplished Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, am proud to teach you my ways!"

The classroom volume elevated, I grabbed my things and turned to Tracey. "Defense against what? Whoever petrified the cat?"

She only nodded in response to that.

"Sign up sheet is here!" He declared before retreating to his private study. A messy body of students gathered around the front table. I hung back watching, still unsure.

"Are you signing up?" I directed to Tracey.

"Oh, yes!"

"Okay, I'll sign up, too." Tracey and I patiently waited for the crowd to clear. Harry shuffled around to get to us.

"I put my name down. You both are signing I hope. Looks like everyone else is." He said.

"You'd be crazy not to," Tracey said in complete seriousness.

"I know, I could barely sleep last night." Harry confessed then looked at me. "We need to talk, Hermione. You're coming to lunch whether you want to or not."

I went to speak before Tracey interupted me. "I'm grabbing her a sandwich and we are finishing her clean up duty in potions."

He looked shocked to say the least, but agreed. It felt like forever since I had seen my friends. To be talking to them all so casually and easily felt rejuvinating. I guess that's what real friendship is, always being able to pick up where you left off.

"We wanted to talk to you about this last night, but..." Harry began.

"I told her already, not in great detail. I'm filling her in at potions."

"Good." The boy looked around him as the classroom was nearly empty by now. I was next to write my name down, the list already twenty names long.

"Hermione, I don't think you should be by yourself for awhile."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, just take my word for it."

"Yes, sir," I said uncertainly. His green eyes were tinged with fear, and I couldn't argue with him.

We parted ways and I began my treck to cauldron duty, unable to contain my excitment of telling Tom about what happened. I wanted to hear the full unedited account from Tracey first, so I decided to be patient. I ran a hand in my bag to check for the twentieth time today that my diary was still there.

"Hermione!"

I turned around to catch Penelope rushing towards me. Me and her became aquainted during my detention sentence last week.

"Wow, you look better!" She declared. I hadn't realized how many people paid attention to me.

"Yea, i must have been sick or something, I feel better."

"Good,..." she looked unsure about whatever it was she couldn't say.

"Is everything okay? Please don't tell me I have detention again." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"As long as you're not sleeping in class!" Penelope giggled, visibly relaxing. She was an older student, medium length blonde hair, and very pretty in my opinion. She didnt wear makeup or use excessive charms like a lot of the other older students did. She had told me how she is dating one of the Weasley brothers. Percey didn't sound too bad, but it would take more convencing for me to think Ron was anything more than a caveman.

I told her about my suspicions about my grandfather, that maybe that's where my magical blood came from. She had been understanding, and in an attempt to comfort me, she confessed she had lied, telling everyone she was a halfblood since her first year.

Thinking about what she said later, I could understand why she would go to such lengths to hide it. Like a cliche in middle school, once people knew you were a muggleborn, you were judged and almost forced to adher to the stereotypes.

The Weasley's were admirable in the way that they didn't judge and go around putting down people based on prejudices.

"I do need to get to Snape's lab, so.."

She grabbed my arm, haulting me. "No, Hermione. Just,... I won't take up too much of your time, I saw you walking and wanted to ask if your dreams had stopped. I asked a few people, and they think your may be sleep walking."

I pondered that notion, but shook my head. "There's no way. I feel like I'd positivly know." I lied.

She eyed me, not as suspicuously as Snape, but with definite uncertainty.

"Okay. Well, I won't keep you. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." I said.

I continued to the lab and soon found myself in a familiar room scrubbing some familiar pots. You had to wear these huge green gloves that were resistant to many potentially harmful potion ingredients.

I scrubbed and got lost in my mind, thinking about how strange my life had become since starting school here. As different as it was, I wouldn't go back to a muggle school if someone paid me.

I wondered who Penelope went to to ask about my problems. Who else knew about the strange dreams I had been having? On two occasions, I  
had drempt that I was running through the cold, dewy wet grass trying to find something. I couldn't say now what that something was, but I remember listening for it. Then I was running through the grass and came up on a small, dark creature and wresting it to the ground. They felt very real. That was all I confessed to Penelope in fear that if I told her the rest I'd be locked up in a crazy house. When I woke up from the dream I was sore and had scratches on my arms and legs. I should have been scared, but even now I couldn't bring myself to think anything wrong. Just bad dreams attributed to stress, tiredness. Bruises from lack of iron...scratches that were self inflected from a bad dream...

Tracey ran into the room, breaking me from my trance. She was winded.

"Tracey, you didn't have to run," I stated.

"Yes, I did, I have a lot to talk with you about, and I brought your food." Tracey handed me a tied up towel.

Removing my gloves, I untied the knot and revealed my sandwich, an apple, and some Jelly Slugs!

I grabbed a piece of candy and nearly inhailed it. I had forgotten how much I missed sugar.

"You're amazing, Tracey! I haven't had Jelly Slugs in so long!"

She slipped on the gloves and laughed at me. "Draco gave then to me, but I figured you needed them more. I may have had one or two..." she spoke as she took over my job.

I felt funny at that. I knew Tracey was a likable person, but I didnt know Malfoy liked her too, giving her candy and whatnot.

"You and Malfoy are good friends now?" I couldn't contain myself, the sugar was electrifying my brain.

"Ha! No." She started. "He's still a superficial git, he gave the whole table some. His parents are rich, remember?"

I nodded and moved onto my sandwich. The carbs felt good sitting in my stomach.

"You know, he may not be that bad actually. He surprised me when he came with me, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle to talk to you last night."

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head! "Why? I cant believe you all were coming! Thats insane! I was just tired!" That's what i voiced, but internally I couldn't fathom Malfoy being concerned with my well being.

"Hermione, you look better today, yes. But you have to admit you are nothing like you were last year. You got detention for sleeping in class for Merlin's sake! And no more extracurricular stuff!"

I couldn't respond. I wasn't proud of that, and to be honest that week went by in a haze. I also hadn't enlightened her about my personal extracurriculars yet.

"I must have gotten sick with something." It was all I could come up with.

She added another cauldron to the rise basin. "Harry was the one that pushed everyone into going. He really cares about you, Hermione. I think he likes you."

I swallowed my bite. "No, he doesn't. Were just friends, I don't even like boys yet. We just have a lot in common."

"Yea,..." she said flatly. "I'm glad you feel better. I missed my friend, too. Millicent is great, but all she wants to talk about is her cat and wizard chess." We both giggled.

"If you don't start answering more questions in class, we'll loose the house cup!"

"We're currently leading, last I checked."

"Yea, thanks to Harry and Draco."

There she went calling him by his first name again. I couldn't explain why, but it irked me. Malfoy was just mean. I knew he bad mouthed me. I just couldn't stand it. It was eating at me, and I detested the thought of my best friend getting along with a boy that was obviously cruel and spiteful. Tracey and Theo were my only constants, and the thought of loosing her especially brought on feelings of vulnerability.

I focused on finishing my meal so I could help finish clean. I thanked her again for the meal and began rinsing the cauldrons.

"What were you going to tell me about last night, Tracey?"

"Oh, where to start? Umm,..." she began, pausing for a few seconds. "So we left dinner early planning to confront you about you missing meals and classes, then... Harry said he heard a voice."

I mused. "That's not normal."

"No! Even for wizards! He said it was talking about killing, and like idiots, Harry and Draco take off running towards where they think this voice is coming from!"

I waited, speechless.

"Everything was off. I swear it was like being on a different planet. I guess a bathroom flooded because there was water everywhere, then oh! Freaking spiders making a B-line out of there!"

"Spiders? Maybe they bit the cat? Do spiders cause petrification?"

Tracey shook her head no. "No, they don't. But I hate spiders. Then one of the boys pointed out the blood on the wall. Oh Hermione, it was a bad scene. Now imagine us five being bombarded by the whole school, all of them looking at Harry like he did it."

"Why would they think Harry did that stuff?"

"Beats me. Maybe its just him being in Slyrherin, everyone thinks were always up to no good. He was standing closer to the cat, gosh! Mr. Filch was livid! If Dumbledore wasn't there, I think he would've made an attack on poor Harey."

"Filch is crazy," I said, making up the scene in my head.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened...what on earth does that mean?" I spoke into the sink quietly.

"Yea, Draco made me so mad. He went and lied to the professors. Said we were going back to the dungeons to study instead of confronting you."

I rolled my eyes as my stomach flutteted. "Um, you're not surprised, are you? I'm the Slyrherin freak that those purebloods mock every time I turn my back. He didnt want to be remotely associated with me."

To that Tracey scoffed. "That's bonkers!"

I needn't give her a response, a simple look did the talking.

"Fine, I'm not completely surprised. But he makes me so mad!"

I chuckled to myself. "I think we had better get used to him making us mad. He's so superficial. Harry says he's not that bad, but whatever. Harry can be his friend, but doesn't mean I have to be."

I took the initiative and led us out of the lab for the library. The conversation was becoming heated, fueling a swift pep in our steps.

I watched as Tracey let the words sink in and nodded. "Well said. You know what, Hermione? He's only remotely friendly with Harry."

I groaned. "Yea, I've noticed that since the first day at Hogwarts. He treats Crabbe and Goyle like idiots."

"I know," she said in a more remorseful tone.

I had that nagging feeling to vent. I swallowed and looked over my shoulder to my bag. I was in a hurry to talk to Tom and get to the library... I hadn't wrote to him in hours. I breathed deeply and felt the tension ease out of me momentarily.

"Hermione...," Tracey said. I looked to her and found her eyes shifting from my face to my bag.

"Yes, I'm sorry, what were we saying?"

I expected a confrontation or an accusing glare. Instead she looked hurt. "What's really been going on, Hermione? I know you must get sick of people asking, but if there's anyone you feel confident enough to talk to, I hope you feel confident with me."

I processed each word and couldn't help but notice how they were similar to what Mrs. Baker said to me.

Tracey was still there expecting an answer. I had to give her something... but I couldn't tell her about Tom, my recent obsession. So I decided to tell her about the one other nagging, mysterious void in my life.

I squared my shoulders. "Actually, there has been something I've been up to."

Traceys mouth puffed and her eyes squinted, the word "what" on the tip of her tongue.

We finally turned the corner that led straight down to the wide doors of the library. It felt a good time and place to be telling Tracey. Coincidental even.

"I've been trying to figure out who my grandfather is. I've been working on it since last year, and got nowhere on my own. I got my Ministry social worker lady to help me."

Tracey nodded her head. "Well, that's good. You're thinking your grandfather is a wizard?"

"Yes." I stated. "The way my grandmother recounts her one night with him, it just sounds peculiar. I looked up obliviation first year in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and... I don't know, I just have a feeling." I let Tracey pick out the table we were going to work at. I had mixed emotions about the alcove table I found last year in the back of the library.

"You're hopeful." Tracey observed, setting down her things.

Honestly, I hadn't even considered that the man I was looking for might be just a muggle. So I nodded, "Yeah, I'm hoping I can find where I got my magic abilities from."

"Hermione, don't let those wankers get you down! You have nothing to prove to anyone! You belong in Slytherin, all that blood stuff is in the past! Its a dying fad...ugh!" I watched with wide eyes as my friend ranted and swore!

I shrugged and let out a deep breath. "Its not like that, they don't bother me, really..." Even I could hear it wasn't true.

"Liar. If this search shows that you have magical ancestry, great! But if not, that's fine too."

"SHHHUSH!" Came from our librarian.

I couldn't hold back a smile. "Thank you, Tracey. I'm glad I told you about that, it's something I've been keeping mostly to myself for awhile."

"Anytime. Whatever I can do to help. We all want our old Hermione back."

"I haven't been THAT bad. You're overreacting."

Tracey and I wrote the header for our anti-paralysis potion essay. " I've been told that before. It's just my nature."

We worked diligently on our assignment. I got up once and grabbed three books I knew would have the information we needed.

Fifteen minutes into working with half a page left to do, my friend decided to let me in on a little tidbit.

"Hermione," she whispered, not looking up and still writing her essay.

I paused and let my eyebrows knit together. "What is it?" I whispered back.

"Nott has kept looking at you since he walked in."

All thoughts of school work went out the window. "Thats strange. I have no idea why he'd be staring at me." My tone was trying to hard to be believable. I was a terrible liar.

Tracey sighed. "Look. I'm not going to judge you based on your other friendships. You dont have to lie. And shouldn't feel embarassed about knowing him."

Her words were comorting. "We're friends." I admitted, finally. "I should probably go talk to him while there's still time before McGonagall's class."

"Alright. I'll see you in class then."

Getting up from the table, I put my things away, not caring to be organized about it. The library was usually busy this time of day, but today it was even more so. A quick look at Theo and he understood he was to follow me. I casually walked through the bookshelves, around desks, trying not to look too suspicious. Theodore was a good distance behind me.

I sat my things down on the stone alcove seat and didn't have to wait long for him to appear.

Theodore's tie hung loosely around his neck. "Glad to see you looking alive again, Mione." His voice was well modulated and I knew his implications. Everyone today had made a point of guilting me for my tired streak.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better, recovered from whatever bug I must've had." I watched him suspiciously. I wondered how long he had been staring at me before Tracey told me.

"Where have you been? Here all this time? Its a nice spot. I like its seclusivness." Theo moved to the other end of the alcove and looked out a small sliver of the stained glass window. It was a classical scene of a sun coming out from behind a mountain, casting light onto a valley. The yellows and greens of the glass reflected onto the table and made the small space feel bigger.

"You saw me yesterday in history... " I went on the defensive, crossing my arms.

"Yea, you weren't really there. That was a zombie, and I had to wake you up twice."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a growl of frustration. "I'm gonna try some pepperup potion, okay? Can we talk about what you came here to talk to me about, please? I have work to catch up on."

He studied me for a few seconds. "Where where you last night? In your dorm?"

I only nodded.

"I assume someone told you what happened last night by now. The whole school is talking."

"No one knows what happened to Filch's cat yet-"

"Hermione, that's not what you should be worried about!"

"I wasn't finished talking!"

"Fine! Just-..." he closed his eyes, took an audible breath and regained his composure. "It's worrisome. If the heir of Slyrherin really has returned, do you know what this means?"

"Please enlighten me, no one has bothered talking about that part." Agitation was evident in my voice.

To my surprise, he let out a small chuckle. "Of course they wouldn't. Not to you. Don't tell me you heard about it from Malfoy."

My jaw dropped and heat crept up my face, burning my ears. "I didnt, actually. Me and him haven't spoken since last school year. It was Tracey that told me the story."

"Okay, Hermione. The four founders of Hogwarts: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slyrherin. Take a guess which one didn't quite believe in muggleborns being allowed into Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin?"

"Correct. It's said he build a chamber in the castle that houses a monster that kills muggleborns."

The puzzle pieces were slowly piecing together. "The chamber of secrets... has been opened? Enemies of the heir of ...Slytherin...beware." I stared at him as I spoke, the heated feeling in my face completely gone.

"I'm sorry nobody thought to inform you earlier... "

"No. I'm glad you thought to find me and tell me, honestly."

Theodore grinned at that. "Well, I had doubts I'd even catch you. When I found you in the library I was elated! But you looked busy with your friend."

"Should I be worried about all this?" I brought the subject back.

I watched his facial expressions mix together as he decided what to respond. "I'm not sure. It may be an older kids prank, but I'd be cautious, and I wouldn't want you by yourself. Maybe I can walk you to your classes?"

Taken back by his offer, I eventually agreed to let him.

"How have you been, Theo?" I asked.

"Ah, well...I've been better." He answered, but didn't really reveal anything. "How's your search for your grandfather? Still a standstill?"

I told him about the Ministry giving my inquiry a look, but when I mentioned Dolores Umbridge he stiffened.

"Oh no..." he covered his eyes with his hand. "Hermione, that woman is evil. I've met her before, more times than I'd like I might add. And she's a...she's a miserable woman. Your social worker woman actually said Umbridge was looking into your case?"

"Um, yes. She can't be that bad, she's helping muggleborns find their magical ancestry!"

"Merlin's beard, girl. Malfoy and now Umbridge." He laughed loudly and I was highly upset.

"Well, what would you suggest I do, since everything I do is wrong?"

"How about stay away from pureblood supremacists for starters, bloody hell!"

"Well, it's what I did! Ugh! You make me wish I'd never come to this stupid school!"

"Now, that's not what I-"

"Save it! Im tired of feeling like I'm failing, of I'm doing things wrong, or that I'm crazy and most of all I'm sick of people judging me!" My body was in full on flight mode. I grabbed my bag with such angry haste the contents spilled out onto the floor.

"Damnit!" I dropped to me knees and shoved things back, not caring that my assignment I had diligently been working on got crumpled to the bottom.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, please. Here, let me help..." he reached down and picked up my potions book and my diary.

"No!" I shouted too loud for the library. A cracking sound could be heard from somewhere close.

"Alright, fine," Theodore dropped my things, held his hands up and backed away to retrieve his belongings. "Im going, I'm going! Before you get me written up."

He scuffed off. Watching him leave brought me comfort, and strangely glad to be alone. I brought my knees into my chest and sat there for a moment fighting back tears. I really was considering now that being here wasn't what was best for me. Maybe my parents were right to be worried for me... we knew nothing of this world not too long ago.

I sniffed and brought my head out to look around. It was still. All but a few students carrying voices left soft murmers in the background. A creaking sound caught my attention.

Up on the stained glass window, a crach was racing down the middle, slowly but surely.

I momentarily forgot everything and rushed up on the table to stand and get a better look.

A definite crack was visible, breaking the sun away from the green hill below it.

"Crap!" I pulled out my wand and cast a mending charm on the window. I was relieved to watch it sparkle into repair.

I sighed, sitting myself back on the ground to put my things in my bag in a better organized fashion.

I didn't want to admit defeat. I was stuck. My pride didn't want to give up, and my situation looked bleak. I needed to be here. I needed to learn how to control my magic. I needed to write to my mom and tell her... but I know she would just want me to come back home. I wasn't sure that's what I wanted to do yet. Maybe I needed to talk to Dumbledore.

Or maybe I just needed to talk to _Tom._


End file.
